You Stole the Rain
by PANDORA001
Summary: New AN! COMPLETE! After a terrible senior year of high school, Bulma decides to follow her longtime boyfriend to a college far away from their former peers. A whole new life awaits Bulma there,and a whole new group of friends!
1. A Last Minute Switch!

Disclaimer: Some guy named Akira Toriyama stole it from me (tries to look convincing ;)  
  
----  
  
Author's Note: Okay! Here I am yet again, with another Bulma and Vegeta story. If any of you that might actually be reading this have seen the new WB (US television station) series 'Summerland', then this might seem a little familiar to you. I've made my own little twist on that show here, and I'm hoping it will turn out alright! (crosses fingers!) I'm starting way before where 'Summerland' picks up, though. It was mostly just my inspiration because i got to thinking 'How did Ava and Jonny get together in the past?' So, I came up with this! I hope you all like it! ;)  
  
This is an alternate universe fic that takes place in the 'real' world. Everyone's human, no special powers, have to work for a living, the places are basically made up by me. Any questions, let me know! Good? Great!  
  
Onward to the story! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1: A Last-Minute Switch!  
  
Bulma sat at the top of the half-empty stands with her back to the field. She was staring off into the distance at the main building of the high school. It was hard for her to believe that she would be graduating in a week, and even harder for her to believe that she couldn't find one reason to miss this place. Her senior year had been pure hell, courtesy of Chrissie Maines. The bleach-blond bimbo had really kicked her 'I'm going to steal your boyfriend' campaign into full gear this year. Thankfully, their relationship had managed to withstand the harsh trials of Chrissie, until now!  
  
Here she was crying her eyes out on the bleachers. Chrissie had come up to her after the senior party week's ending cerimony and told her that she had been sleeping with Yamcha for a couple months now, and with the smugness of a queen, walked away with Bulma's former group of friends giggling like crazy. Bulma had been waiting for Yamcha to get back from the concession stands with their drinks at the time, and instead of waiting to bitch him out like most girls in her position would do, she had ran up into the stands to be lost in the throng of her peers.  
  
"Hey! There you are," Yamcha cried out from behind her. "I thought you were waiting down by the gate for me," he said, handing her can of root beer.  
  
Bulma kept her back to him, staring dejectedly at the school. "How could you do it?" She whispered.  
  
Yamcha had no idea what she was talking about. He set their sodas on the bench and walked around her side so they were face to face. "What are you talking about, babe?" He looked honestly concerned by her tears.  
  
"Chrissie?"  
  
He gave her a tired look. "What about her?" This was beginning to get old, fighting over a girl he had no interest in.  
  
The broken-hearted girl before him let out a sob. "She told me you were sleeping with her for months now, Yamcha! Is that true?!"  
  
He turned and looked at all the faces staring at him and frowned. This wasn't the place to discuss this kind of thing. "Bulma, can we talk about this some place else?"  
  
Thankfully for him, she hated being the center of attention. She nodded, and they both walked down the steep steps and out of the stands. Bulma could already hear people whispering about her and Yamcha, and it just made her even more distraught. Yamcha took her hand and lead her toward the empty soccer field.  
  
"This looks like a good place to talk," he said.  
  
Bulma agreed with a slight nod of her head. "Then start talking."  
  
"I don't understand why you actually believed Chrissie in the first place," he said, slightly annoyed. "She's been trying to break us up for years now."  
  
"I-I don't know either," Bulma admitted. She wiped away the salty tears from her cheeks ans sighed. "It just scared me I guess, and something in me just snapped. I've seen you two talking in the halls between classes, and I didn't know what to believe, Yamcha."  
  
The dark-haired boy smiled and pulled her into his arms. "There's nothing between us, babe. I love you, not her. I just got stuck working on a project with Chrissie in English a couple weeks ago, and we started talking. She's really a nice girl when you get to know her."  
  
"Of course she's nice to you," Bulma protested. "She wants you."  
  
Yamcha grinned at her. "Well, I want you, so she's out of luck."  
  
"Really?" Bulma whispered.  
  
He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't believe that Chrissie had said something like that, well actually he could. She'd done worst in the past. "Come on. Let's get you home," he said after he pulled away. He gave her cheek a quick peck. "If I know you, you've got studying you want to do for finals."  
  
"Nope," she said. "I promised to babysit my nephews tonight."  
  
"Okay, then," Yamcha said. "How about I take you and the little tykes out for ice cream later then?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Future plans," he admitted. "I wanted to talk to you about an idea I came up with."  
  
"You're on," she told him with a grin.  
  
----  
  
"Okay, we should be back around 11. Make sure Gohan's in bed by 8. If you have any problems with Goten, call mom unless it's an emergency, then you should call me and the hospital. Hospital first I think," Chichi instructed her younger sister as she bustled around the livingroom, picking up toys.  
  
Bulma laughed. "You're going to be late for dinner. I can pick up the toys, Chi. Get going!"  
  
The black-haired woman dropped the toys and glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh, you're right! Okay, Gohan!"  
  
"Yes, mommy?" The cutest little boy was standing next to Bulma holding her hand.  
  
Chichi knelt down in front of him and kissed his cheek. "Be good for your aunt, sweetie. Daddy and I will be home later."  
  
"Will you tuck me in when you get home?" He asked.  
  
His mother smiled and kissed him again. "Of course, so will daddy! Bye-bye, now. I love you."  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
Chichi stood up and hugged her little sister. "Thank you so much for babysitting, sis. Goku's cellphone number is on the fridge if anything bad happens."  
  
"Everything will be fine. Yamcha's going to take us for ice cream after dinner," she said. "You have the spare carseat in the pantry still, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay with babysitting. I didn't know you had plans with Yamcha tonight!"  
  
"Chichi, if you don't get out that door right now, I'm going to give Gohan lots and lots of chocolate," Bulma threatened good-naturedly. "Goku is probably sitting in the resturant all by himself as we speak," she continued.  
  
"Fine! Alright! I'm gone," she said, walking out the front door.  
  
Bulma turned and smiled at Gohan. "How about we go decide on what we want for dinner since your little brother's sleeping?"  
  
The little boy nodded happily. He adored his aunt Bulma!  
  
----  
  
"You know, I never realized how much work kids are."  
  
"That's because you're an only child," Bulma told him, watching Gohan eating ice cream and talking to a kid he went to school with. "So, what was this big plan of yours?"  
  
"Well, we haven't decided what school we're going to yet," he stated.  
  
Bulma glanced down at the sleeping baby in his carrier. "I thought we were going to Wrightman. It's close by, we can come home on the weekend, and still have our privacy."  
  
"I know we agreed to that a couple months ago, but I've been thinking recently that maybe we should try somewhere else, like that school in California that we both sent applications to just for the heck of it."  
  
"San Calisto University?"  
  
"Yeah, we were both accepted, and with scholarships," he said, excitedly. "Think about this, babe. We can start over, no Chrissie Maines there to get in our way, just me and you. You've always told me that you've wanted to go to the west coast, and here's our chance!"  
  
"I'd have to talk this over with my parents, Yamcha. Daddy's already sent money into Wrightman College."  
  
"So, did mine, but I looked into it. As long as we withdraw by July 15th, we can get a full refund." He took her hands in his. "I just want us to be together, and I think that we can be really happy there. No one from our school is going to San Calisto."  
  
Starting over sounded really great to Bulma. This past year had been hell on her. She'd lost most of her good friends because of Chrissie, and if rumors were true, she was going to be at Wrightman in the fall. Bulma wouldn't be able to stand being stuck on a campus with Chrissie Maines for 4 more years.  
  
"Okay. If my parents are cool with it, then I'll go," she told him with a smile.  
  
Yamcha hugged her tightly. "That's great, B!"  
  
----  
  
"San Calisto is a good school," Chichi interjected on her sister's behalf.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were still a little iffy about their daughter moving across the country just to 'follow some boy,' as Mr. Briefs had put it. He didn't approve of Yamcha. "It's very late in the game to be pulling a stunt like this, Bulma," her father said irritably.  
  
"I know, daddy, but I really want to go there," she pleaded.  
  
Chichi and Goku sat back, each holding one one of their children. "She's always wanted to go California," Chichi spoke up again.  
  
"If that's the case, then why can't she tell me that herself?" Mr. Briefs demanded from his eldest daughter.  
  
"Come on, dad. If she doesn't like, she can transfer back to Wrightman College in the spring. Kids do it all the time."  
  
"I think we should let her go, hunny," Mrs. Briefs finally stepped in.  
  
Sighing, he replied, "Fine." He watched Chichi and Bulma jump up and hug each other. "But!" They stopped and looked at him. "You're living in the dorms. I don't want you getting an apartment with that boy."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Yes, dad." She'd never understand why he hated Yamcha so much. "Thank you."  
  
Both parents left the room quietly, and Bulma turned to her sister and brother-in-law. "Can you believe I'm going to California?!"  
  
"Congrats, B!" Goku said, hoisting Gohan up onto his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks for speaking up for me, Chichi."  
  
"Hey! What are big sisters for?" She said, hugging her again. "We're going to have to go shopping now though. You'll need tons of stuff," she exclaimed happily.  
  
Goku groaned. "There goes your college fund, Gohan," he joked.  
  
Bulma and Chichi just laughed.  
  
----  
  
Okay, a little short, I know. Sorry, but it'll be a little longer from now on. Please review and let me know what you think about this one! Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar errors on my part. I'm too laxy to spell check.  
  
Next time: Bulma and Yamcha move into their dorm rooms and we get to meet their roommates! Should be interesting. ;)  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	2. A Bunch of Small Coincidences!

Hey!! I couldn't wait to post this chapter, 'cause I'm super proud of it!  
  
----  
  
Shades of Crimson- You know, I posted that I wanted it to be like 'Summerland', but now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not sure if that is where I'm gonna take this. Who knows with me, right?!?! ;) Anyhow, thanks for reviewing as always! I luv ya!!!  
  
Videlchan313- Yeah another story.. I can't seem to stop!!! Help!!!! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and really hope you like this chapter!! Thanks!!! ;)  
  
Takarra- Wow, thanks so much! I'm really glad you like the story! ;) Enjoy the next chapter!!!!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- (covers mouth with finger)shhhh.. don't tell everyone!!! ;) Thanks!!!!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Hey, long time!!! How've ya been? Anyhow, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- I told you I was gonna post it!!! No personal tension. Chrissie was just the first name that popped into my head. haha... no offense to anyone with that name. My cousin's name is Chrissie and I like her just fine! Anywho... Luv ya!!! Thanks a bunches! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 02: A Bunch of Small Coincidences!  
  
Yamcha and Bulma pulled into a parking space and just stared at the enormous campus stretched out before them. There were hundreds of kids carrying boxes and luggage bags from their cars. The couple turned to each other and grinned before quickly unbuckling their seatbelts and jumping out of Yamcha's Durango.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're finially here," Bulma almost squealed she was so happy. The car ride from Lily Lake to here had taken forever.  
  
Her boyfriend chuckled and opened the back hatch. "And it only took us two days to get here," he joked.  
  
Bulma slung a bag over her shoulder. "You're the one that wanted to bring your car out here, otherwise we could've flown out."  
  
"Hey, you there!"  
  
The both turned and spotted a tall guy with auburn hair. He looked pretty relaxed in his t-shirt and beach shorts. He walked up to them and smiled. "You guys freshman?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"No offense, you just got that awed look all freshman get. Have you checked in yet?" He asked politely.  
  
"No," Yamcha responded, stepping closer to Bulma's side in an unconcsiously territorial way.  
  
"I wouldn't unpack yet, then," he laughed. "It takes a a while to get signed in, and get your keys," he explained. "You're better off to leave your stuff in your car until you get all that done."  
  
He started to walk away from them, but Bulma called out. "Hey, what's your name?!"  
  
The guy turned around. "Chad Hamilton."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Thanks, Chad!"  
  
Chad waved and walked back toward his car to grab another box. Yamcha sighed. "What was that all about?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Chad, you were flirting," he grumbled.  
  
Bulma laughed and put her things back into the car. "I was not. You're just grumpy from the long trip." She closed the back of the car and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get signed in." She pulled two envelopes from her purse and handed one to Yamcha. "Here ya go. I'm in Kendrick Hall. Where are you again?"  
  
"Um." He glanced over his letter. "Brooks Hall, over there." He pointed to a large, gray stone building to their right. "At least, I think that's the one," he laughed.  
  
----  
  
"Okay, look around the room, and consult your checklist to make sure everything is right," her RA told her.  
  
Bulma walked around the room and checked everything out. Yes there was a hole in the left closet door, and there was no blind on the window. 'Sheesh, who had this room before?!' She wondered. She finished the list and handed it back to Becca, her RA. "What was all that for?"  
  
"You have to go through this at the end of the year, or whenever you move out of this room," she said, signing her name on a line beneath where Bulma's name was. "It's so they know to bill you if you damamge anything."  
  
"You'd think they'd fix the place back up," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Sorry. It's just the way things are here, but look at it this way," she started. "You can make the place up however you want, so long as it looks exactly like this when you leave!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She glanced at the keys in her hand. "Has my roommate checked in yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she check the place over yesterday. See. She signed this right here." Becca pointed to the spot right next to where Bulma signed. "She'll probably be moving in later tonight, maybe even tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said.  
  
"Not a prob. Now, my room is at the end of the hall, to your left. Any problems, complaints, suggestions, just let me know. That's what I'm there for. There'll be a floor meeting tomorrow night at 9. Everyone has to be there. I'll be going over dorm rules, and we'll do introductions." She walked back into the hall. "There'll be pizza too, if you like!"  
  
The blue haired teen stood in the middle of her empty room and sighed. "I better call Yamcha," she told herself, pulling her cellphone out of her purse.  
  
----  
  
Several buildings away, Yamcha ha just gone through the exact same speech. "Whole lot of stuff to do just to move in," he thought aloud.  
  
"Yo!" Someone called out from his open doorway.  
  
"Yeah?" Yamcha turned around and spotted a blond haired guy with a huge grin.  
  
"Hey, man! I'm Hunter. I'm in the room right across the hall from you."  
  
"Oh, hey! I'm Yamcha," he said, walking over to shake his hand. "What's going on?"  
  
Hunter shook his hand. "Nothing much, man. I just wanted to invite you out tonight. The whole floor's going out and getting plastered," he said excitedly. "Wanna join us?"  
  
"Wow, um." His phone rang, and he frowned. 'Bulma.' "Hold on one second."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, hun. I'm all check in and ready to start moving stuff. You?"  
  
"Yeah, babe. Hey was there anything in particular you had planned for tonight?"  
  
"I figured we'd go out to dinner, but that was about it. Maybe tour the campus, get to know it before classes start on Monday. Why?"  
  
"The guys on the floor are going out, and I don't know. I thought maybe," he trailed off hopefully.  
  
"Go ahead, but I still want dinner," Bulma said.  
  
"That's cool with me. Thanks, babe. I'll meet you at the car in a couple minutes."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." He hung up the phone and grinned. "I'm with you guys tonight, Hunter. What time are you going?"  
  
"Awesome! We're leaving from here at 10 tonight. Hey, I haven't seen your roomie yet so pass the invite along, will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing, whenever I see him!"  
  
----  
  
Bulma was bored out of her mind an hour after Yamcha had brought her back from dinner. Why hadn't the girls on her floor thought up something like the guys her boyfriend was with?! She sighed and tossed the book she was reading onto her bed. Her parents had sent her television and computer through the mail along with some of her other things because they couldn't fit everything into Yamcha's car, so she was stuck reading one of the books she had packed in her bag.  
  
'What am I doing here?' She thought angrily. 'It's Saturday night, and I'm sitting here in my dorm room alone!' She jumped off her bed and ran to her closet. She decided that she would go explore the campus by herself. Becca had told her that the student center and the library were open around the clock, so she hoped that they had something to keep her interested until she got tired.  
  
Several minutes later, she stepped out of the elelvator and walked through the main hall of her dorm. There were several students that had the sense to move in during the night, when it wasn't so chaotic. She secretly wish that her and Yamcha had left a few hours later, so they could've skipped the mad rush of freshman. Bulma walked outside and looked around. She had the campus map in her purse just incase she got majorly lost. It was close to 10 when she reached the student center, and she was surprised that it was empty. It was a large, circular building, with two stories to it. On the inside, the second story was completely open, loft-style. In the middle of the room was an enormous fireplace, giving it a cozy feel.  
  
As she looked around, she guessed that the main purpose of this place was just for kids who needed to hang out for a couple minutes between classes instead of walking back to their dorms. She spotted a tv on, up on the second level, and she smiled. Something to do, not that she watched tv much, but it'd kill some time. She climbed up the stairs quickly and went over to the couch sitting by the tv. Bulma let out a startled gasp when she walked around the side of the couch. There was someone there.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said, her hand over her heart. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was up here. I couldn't see you from the first floor," she apologized quickly.  
  
The person on the couch sat up, and Bulma felt her heart skipping in her chest. She frowned suddenly. No one had ever had that affect on her before, except Yamcha. The guy sighed and looked up at her with his black eyes. He noticed that she was kind of checking him out, and he fought to keep the smirk from breaking out across his face. He wouldn't want to embarrass the poor girl further, would he?  
  
"Are you crazy?" He asked her seriously.  
  
Bulma shook herself from her wandering, guilty thoughts. "What?! No, why?"  
  
"It's a Saturday night, and you're out walking around the campus dressed like that alone," he commented, sounding like a scolding parents.  
  
She looked down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I have on?" She demanded.  
  
"It shows too much," he told her. "Saturday nights aren't exactly good nights to wander around an empty campus by yourself. Too many drunks,"he said, turning back to the tv.  
  
Bulma blushed slightly over her stupidity. She definitely hadn't thought about that when she walked out of her dorm tonight. You didn't have to worry about stuff like that back home, but this was the city. She had a lot to get use to. "Um, do you mind if I watch tv with you, or do you have a crazy girl friend who's going to jump out at me?" She laughed.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
She stood there for a moment, confused. "Um, no I can't sit here and watch tv, or no I don't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he told her.  
  
"Great, cuz now I'm totally freaked to walk out of her alone thanks to you," she said, taking a seat next to him.  
  
He chuckled at her and continued watching the show. Bulma bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should be here. She could imagine what Yamcha would think if he knew that she was hanging out with some guy she just meant. 'Ah, who cares. He's out hanging out with a bunch of people, so why can't I' "So, what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"I'm Bulma. What year are you?"  
  
"Sophomore, double major in Business and Sociology," he added. He looked at her and smirked. "It was your next question, wasn't it?"  
  
She laughed and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Vegeta internally frowned. What was wrong with him? He never actually tried to get to know anyone, but she was really hot! "You're obviously a freshman, so what are you majoring in?"  
  
"What, do I have 'freshman' stamped on my forehead?" She groaned.  
  
"Calm down, by next semester, no one will be able to tell you're one."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you'll know the campus like the back of your hand, and you'll know what to do and what not to do." He placed special emphasis in the last part, refferring to her solo wanderings around campus at night.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She leaned back on the couch. "Anyhow, I'm majoring in Computer Programing and Engineering."  
  
He nodded. "Ambitious."  
  
"Acutally, I wasn thinking of taking a couple Sociology classes since I took the introductory level class in high school, but I went for Psychology 100 instead."  
  
"Everyone takes that. It's a waste of time," he told her.  
  
"Well since you're the big bad sophomore, what do you suggest I take to cover my humanities credits?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "There's tons of Religous Studies classes, and Ecomonics."  
  
"I mean in Sociology."  
  
Ah, his specialty! He knew of several great course that she might enjoy. "Contemporary Issues and Problems with Professor Jarrett is going to be interesting," he mused. He really like that guy. "Or American Society. Deviance and Social Control sounded good too."  
  
"Which one are you taking?"  
  
"All three," he replied.  
  
"Wow, you must really like the subject matter."  
  
"It's why I'm majoring in it."  
  
----  
  
Courtesy of Vegeta, Bulma arrived back at her dorm room, safely, around one in the morning with a big smile on her face. She'd had a good time tonight and made a friend, a really gorgeous friend! They had talked about the classes they were taking, and Vegeta had given her several good suggestions when it came to her schedule. Needless to say, she was going down to the registra's office first thing Monday morning to get some classes dropped and added. She was surprised when she saw that the light was on in her room. She didn' remember leaving it on. Maybe her roommate was finally here! She pushed her key into the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
A girl with blond hair turned toward her. "Hey. You must be Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah. You're June?"  
  
"Call me 18 if ya want, all my friends do," she said.  
  
"Great. You can call me B if you like." She dropped her purse on her bed. "Need help unpacking?"  
  
June smiled. "Thanks, that's be a big help."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
----  
  
Vegeta walking into the main hall and flashed his key to the guy behind the desk before getting on the elevator. He was still pretty stunned that he had had such an interesting time talking with Bulma. He'd probably never see her on campus again, but at least she helped pass time for tonight at least. The lift came to a stop and the door slid open after a high pitched ding. He walked off and toward his room. Thankfully, it was a corner room, which meant more space. He wasn't looking forward to having a roommate again this year, but all the single rooms had been filled before he could get one.  
  
He opened his door and turned on the lights. His side of the room was neatly unpacked considering he'd arrived yesterday and had nothing better to do with his time. His roommate had things strung everwhere, and Vegeta had to jump over a couple boxes to get to his bed. He paused next to his roomie's desk, his eyes getting wide as he picked up one of the many pictures covering it.  
  
It was obviously a senior picture since the name Yamcha was scrolled in gold writing on the bottom right corner. There was a girl posing next to him with long, curly blue hair and dark blue eyes. The same girl he'd just spent the last 3 hours talking to! Vegeta sighed and put the picture down.  
  
"Well, she's taken," he muttered disappointedly. He grabbed a book off his desk and lounged back on his bed. Reaching over, he hit the power button on his radio and grabbed his headphones. He'd be considerate only until he knew how the rest of his floormates were going to act.  
  
----  
  
Alright! I enjoyed that chapter. I know Vegeta seemed a little out of character. Sorry bout that. I won't let it last. ;) Don't forget to review!!!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	3. A New Job!

!WARNING!: Pandora's slightly peeved off right now, so she might not come off as happy sounding as she usually does. It's nothing against any of you reviewers who are mega supportive of me. I love you guys, and I could never be mad at any of you!  
  
Videlchan313- Hey! The show's nothing like what I'm doing with this fic right now. Just warning you, if you were gonna check out Summerland because of this fic. Sorry if I mislead ya!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Wow, people should tick me off more often. I think I did a good job with Vegeta's character in this chapter! Thank you!!!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to like it!  
  
Takarra- Yeah, I definitely like having Vegeta and Yamcha as roomies. It's going to make things really interesting. Thanks!  
  
Shades of Crimson- Hiya! I'm starting to feel better after reading through all the reviews to post these quick little thank yous to all you guys! You always have such great things to say about me. Thank you so much! I need to review your stories. I checked out High School Royalty the other day. It's pretty good, and feel bad that've been a neglecting fanfic author like that. I'm so sorry! Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Interesting question. Is there really a difference between the two? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KamalaKali- Vegeta's truer self shines through in the this chapter, but don't worry. Bulma doesn't let it get to her to much! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
KarineD- Hey! Bulma and Yamcha are from a small town Lily Lake, Pennsylvania. (It's a made up place!) Cali is a big change for Bulma! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rei Sakura Li- Hey, thanks for checking out all my stuff! I appreciate it! Thank you!  
  
Yup- 123456789101112- Thank you so much! I have great reviewers who actually suggest me to others. Wow! Vegeta might come off as a little bit of an ass in the chapter, but don't worry. He's only really a jerk to people that don't make a good impression with him.  
  
Okay! Onward to the fic. I feel a little better after reading all those reviews from the last chapter. Thanks a lot you guys, honestly! ;)  
  
also, I didn't spell check or grammar check. I can't be bothered right now, and I really don't think I made any grammar mistakes. Spelling, well, I might have mistyped something. Sorry!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3: A New Job!  
  
Bulma tapped her foot irritably. After twenty minutes of waiting, she was finally next in line, and the kid in front of her was taking his good ol' time! She glaced down at the add/drop slip in her hand for the hundredth time and frowned. 'I better be able to get all the classes I wanted,' she thought angrily. If they didn't give her the new classes, then she was going to be late to her first class.  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Finally," Bulma muttered pushing her way forward and not caring about being rude anymore. She handed the woman behind the desk her paperwork and waited patiently.  
  
"Well," she said, typing away furiously at her keyboard. "You're in luck. All the classes you want are open right now. Is this a definite?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright then." She stamped it and initialed the slip before handing it back to Bulma. "Sign the bottom please."  
  
Bulma scribbled her name on it quickly and handed it back. A few minutes later, she was out the door with her new schedule in hand. She smiled triumphantly and checked her watch. "Hmm, I've got an hour before my first class," she whispered to herself. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed June's number. They had spent the entire previous day talking, and Bulma was happy to say that she'd made another new friend.  
  
"Did you get your classes?" June asked.  
  
"Yeah, all of them. Where you at?"  
  
"Walking toward the library. You?"  
  
"I must be close by you then, 'cause I'm staring at the library right now."  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Bulma jumped up and sent the person behind her an evil glare. "You scared the crap out of me," she scolded, turning her phone off.  
  
June laughed. "The look on your face was worth it!"  
  
"So, when is your first class?"  
  
"In an hour. English 223."  
  
"Well, I have Communications, and I think they're in the same building," June said.  
  
Bulma yawned. "I hate those mattresses. I didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"I hear ya. Neither did I." She looked around with a board expression on her face. "So we have an hour to kill, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Bookstore?"  
  
"Packed, I was just in there. Everyone's getting their books exchanged."  
  
A panicked look came over Bulma. "I have to do that!"  
  
"Calm down, B. I'm sure you can go one day without the right books. Professors aren't going to be teaching much of anything today. They know people are going to be playing around with their schedules."  
  
"I know, but I hate not being prepared for things like this."  
  
"Hey! Bulma!"  
  
"Yamcha?" She gave him a quick peck as soon as he caught up with them. "What are you doing? I thought you had a class right now?"  
  
"I do, or I did," he laughed. "The professor just gave us our syllabus and told us he'd see us on Wednesday. What about you?"  
  
She held up he new schedule. "Got all the classes I wanted," she said happily.  
  
June cleared her throat from the sidelines, and Bulma blushed. "Oh gosh. Sorry! Yamcha this is my roommate, June Gero. June, this is my boyfriend, Yamcha Roshi."  
  
They two new acquaintances shook hands. "So, did you actually meet your roomie yet?" Bulma asked her boyfriend.  
  
He shook his head. "Yeah, but he doesn't seem to want to talk. I said hi, and he just waved on his way out the door."  
  
The two girls laughed. "Sounds like a real winner," June teased.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "So, what time do you think you're gonna do lunch?" He asked them.  
  
"We were going to Kensworth Hall for lunch at noon," Bulma told him. "You free then?"  
  
He leaned in a kissed her. "You bet!"  
  
She smiled at him and slipped her hand into his. "Alright then."  
  
"Okay you two! Let's find something to do before I have to witness another one of your sickeningly sweet displays of affection," June announced.  
  
Bulma laughed, and Yamcha grinned. "Don't have a boyfriend, huh?" He teased.  
  
"Actually, I do," She replied. "We just don't do the public display thing."  
  
----  
  
"Hi, mind if I sit here?"  
  
Vegeta lifted his head, pulling off his headphones with an annoyed glare on his face. "What?!"  
  
The pretty redhead was startled by his harsh tone. "C-can I sit here?" She asked again, less sure of herself.  
  
"No. Now, get lost," was his short reply, before he replaced his headphones and turned the volume way up so the she could actually here it from where she was standing.  
  
The girl quickly walked toward the opposite side of the room, as far away from him as possible. Bulma walked into the room and looked around. There weren't that many people there yet, but she figured the room would fill up in another five or ten minutes. A smile tugged at her lips as here eyes landed on a lone figure sitting in the back corner. It was Vegeta! Clutching the strap to her bag, she walked over to him. He had his head down, resting on his folded arms, and she recognized the lyrics blasting from his cd-player. She reached out, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What now?!" He groaned angrily, yanking the headphones off once again and glaring up at her. His expression softened slightly, turning into confusion. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
  
Bulma smiled and sat down in the chair next to him. "Paranoid Android," she said.  
  
He frowned, before picking up on what she meant. Smirking, he nodded. "You like Radiohead?"  
  
"Yeah, my brother-in-law's brother got me into them."  
  
He chuckled at her. "Your brother-in-law's brother?!"  
  
"I come from a small town," she defended. "Everyone knows each other, and I grew up with Goku and Radditz."  
  
"I don't think I know any of my sister-in-law's family," he mused.  
  
"You have a sister-in-law?" Bulma grinned. "We didn't get into this juicy stuff the other night. Let's hear more!"  
  
Her new friend sighed. "What about your boyfriend?"  
  
Bulma sat up straight, giving him a funny look. "Yamcha? What about him?"  
  
"He's my roommate," Vegeta answered with obvious distaste.  
  
"No way! That's freaky," she exclaimed. "But, how did you know? I mean," she paused. "He told me that he hadn't spoke to you at all yet."  
  
"I saw a picture of you two in our room," he explained. "So, with my excellent deductive skills, I figured you either had a twin sister, or you and him were together."  
  
"Oh." She set her bag on the floor between them. "Oh my god!" She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything," she immediately apologized.  
  
"Hmph, please," he responded. "I'm not some moron who falls for a pretty girl after spending a whole three hours with them."  
  
He packed his cd-player in his bag just as the professor walked in. Meanwhile, the girl next to him was staring at her desk, trying to tell herself that she shouldn't be getting so upset over what he had just said. 'So what if he doesn't like you, Bulma,' she mentally scolded herself. 'You shouldn't even be thinking about something like that when you're with Yamcha!'  
  
----  
  
"He actually kept us the entire class," she said as they walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta yawned. "So?"  
  
"He even assigned work on our first day," she continued.  
  
"This is a University," he teased.  
  
Bulma swatted at his shoulder playfully. "Shut up!" She spotted June standing outside as they approached the doors. "Hey, why don't you come eat lunch with me, Yamcha, and my roommate?"  
  
"I think not," he told her.  
  
"Ah, come on! We didn't get to finish talking about our families. It's just lunch."  
  
He pulled open the door and waited for her to walk out ahead of him. "I'll pass."  
  
"Fine," she said. "What about dinner?"  
  
"I have work tonight."  
  
June walked over to them. "Hey, B! Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi, 18! This is Vegeta Ouji," Bulma introduced the brooding guy standing beside her.  
  
"June Gero," the blond haired girl stated as she shook his hand.  
  
Vegeta nodded and checked his watch. "I have to go." He started walking away toward the library.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow in American Society," Bulma called out after him.  
  
He simply waved his hand back at her, not even bothering to turn around. When Bulma turned back to her roommate, June was biting her bottom lip to keep from smirking.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh nothing," June said quickly. "I just thought you and Yamcha were together."  
  
"We are, and Vegeta's just a friend. The first one I've made on this campus," she argued.  
  
"What about me?!"  
  
"Sorry, you were second," Bulma taunted, locking arms with her. "Let's go. Yamcha's probably waiting for us."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Both girls turned around, and June pulled away from Bulma, running toward a guy that looked very familiar to Bulma. Her eyes went wide as she realized who it was, Chad Hamilton, the guy who had given her and Yamcha advice on move-in day. She was further shocked when she saw June throw herself at him. Chad kissed her while swinging her around.  
  
"Um, did I miss something?" Bulma inquired.  
  
June stopped smiling up at her boyfriend and looked at her. "Oh. Chad, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Bulma Briefs. B, this is my boyfriend."  
  
"Chad Hamilton," the blue haired girl finished. She smiled. "I mean him in the parking lot on move-in day."  
  
The boy smiled. "Oh yeah! It's nice to see you again," he told her. "I take it you took my advice?"  
  
She laughed. "Definitely. I'm glad, too. There were so many people signing in."  
  
June stood back, giving her boyfriend a calculating look. "So, what are you doing right now?" She asked him.  
  
"I just got out of class," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I thought me and you could go down to the pier later tonight. There's a huge party going on." He leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"I don't know," she said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Come on, 18. I haven't seen you all month. I miss you."  
  
She evaded anothe kiss from him by stepping away and taking ahold of his hand. "We're on our way to have lunch," she said, plastering a big smile on her face. "Wanna join us?"  
  
Chad sighed. "Anything for my girl."  
  
June gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's my guy!"  
  
----  
  
Bulma walked into their room, closing the door behind her. She placed her bag on her bed and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall freely around her shoulders. "So, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Her roommate was rummaging through a drawer in her desk. "Talk about what?"  
  
"Chad and that little odd conversation you had before lunch."  
  
June pulled out a little address book and started flipping through it. "It's no big deal. He's just up to his usual shit again, that's all."  
  
Bulma frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I need to call Jayson and talk to him, but I can't find his number." She tossed the little book onto her bed and opened the drawer again. "And I didn't get a chance to program his new number into my phone."  
  
"Here." Bulma handed her phone over, and June glanced at her questioningly. "You called your brother on my phone yesterday 'cuz yours was dead, remember? It's probably still in my history. I haven't used my phone much today."  
  
"Thanks, B!"  
  
"Sure, no prob! I just really wanna hear about this whole Chad thing, though. What's wrong?"  
  
Sighing, June replied, "I've been dating him since I was in 9th grade, on and off again." She glanced out the window. "Let's just say he's always had a wondering eye, and hands, and other body parts, I won't get graphic."  
  
"That's terrible! Why do you keep going out with him if he treats you like that?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just a lot of history between us, I guess."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I couldn't imagine going through that."  
  
"It doesn't matter." June started playing around with Bulma's cellphone until she came to the screen displaying call history. She quickly scribbled her brother's number on a peice of paper, and then she grabbed her phone and walked toward the door. "I'll catch ya later tonight. I've got to work at the cafe. You should stop by if you get the chance. I can get you a job if you like."  
  
"I'll think about it," Bulma replied.  
  
----  
  
"Dude, you have got to come out with us tonight," Jon said.  
  
Hunter grinned. "Totally, Yamcha, man. Come on."  
  
"I-I don't know, guys. I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend for dinner," Yamcha told them.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room, causing a moment of silence. He ignored the three of them and walked over to his desk. Hunter, being the outgoing one of the group, walked over. "Hey, you must be Vegeta." No response. "Um, you wanna go out to the clubs with us tonight, man?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta grabbed a handful of cd's from the bottom drawer. "No," he said, without looking up.  
  
"Ah, why not?" Jon asked. "It's gonna be great!"  
  
"I have work." Vegeta slammed the desk drawer closed and stood up straight. "Now, get out of my way."  
  
Hunter and Jon stepped back and watched him storm out of the room. Yamcha let out the breath he was holding. "Man, he's a piece of work! I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle rooming with him."  
  
"I hear ya," Jon said. "Too intense."  
  
"Intimidating is more like it," Hunter mumbled. "But enough about your moody roommate, Yamcha. What about tonight? You in or out?"  
  
Yamcha felt both his new friends looking at him expectantly. "Well, I'm sure Bulma will be alright with it. I'm in!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
----  
  
"Hi! It's me, your little sister. Just calling to say hi," Bulma spoke into her phone ans she walked down the busy street. "Oh I feel like an idiot! It's Monday night, you're at Ausrin's birthday party! Call me when you get in. I want to hear all about it. Bye!" She hung up the phone and shoved it in her purse.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous for a girl to walk around alone." The voice was deep, with a slight accent to it that made Bulma smile.  
  
"I gotta stop running into you, Vegeta." She turned around. "What are you doing?"  
  
He nodded toward a shop across the street. "Going to work. What are you doing?"  
  
The crossing sign changed to 'walk', and they both hurriedly walked across the road. "Yamcha went out with a bunch of his floormates, leaving me alone for the night."  
  
"And you're okay with this?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to get in the way of him meeting new people or making friends."  
  
Vegeta kept his potentially touchy comments to himself and opened the door to the cd shop. "Don't you have your roomie to hang out with, or whatever it is you girls do?"  
  
Bulma followed him inside. "June's got work tonight." She glanced around curiously. "All my new friends have jobs." She picked up a cd from a nearby shelf. "I should get a part-time job."  
  
A tattooed, and heavily body pierced man behind the counter looked up. "How much ya know about music?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, um. I don't play any instruments or anything," she told him. "I'm more of a listener," she laughed.  
  
Vegeta walked behind the counter. "What are you thinking, Nappa?"  
  
"That if she passes a little test, she's going to be my new employee," he shot back.  
  
Bulma looked up at the tall, burly man. "What kind of test?"  
  
Nappa smirked, leaning forward on the counter. "More like if you answer a few questions correctly, you hired. You are looking for employment, aren't you?" She nodded. "Favorite female singers?"  
  
"Oh, um. Wow, that's a hard one." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "3 way tie: Tori Amos, Bjork, and Anneke van Giersbergen from The Gathering."  
  
"Male singers?"  
  
"Thom Yorke, Matthew Good, and Damien Rice."  
  
Nappa nodded and stood up. "Commendable. You'r hired." He slapped Vegeta on tha back and grinned. "Now, I don't have to put up with you by myself."  
  
"Did I say she was hired?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You're father put me in charge here, not you, Vegeta. Besides, you're not supposed to be closing by yourself at night."  
  
"Whatever. Get out of here before I kick your ass," Vageta muttered irritably.  
  
Nappa reached across the counter and shook Bulma's hand. "Welcome aboard! You wanna start tonight, or are you busy?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything right now," she responded. This was all happening quite fast!  
  
"Great. I'll call Mr. Ouji tomorrow, and we'll fill out the paper work. I've gotta jet. The girlfriend's probably waiting for me out back."  
  
"So, your dad owns this place, huh?" She asked Vegeta after Nappa ran out.  
  
"He owns a lot of thing. Come on. Nappa's going out to get drunk with his woman, and we not remember hiring you tomorrow." He started walking toward the back room.  
  
"Shouldn't one of us stay out here in case a customer comes in?" She asked.  
  
"We're always dead on Mondays," he told her.  
  
----  
  
Okay. I know there's a hundred and one questions going on out there right now, especially about June (18). She will eventually be getting with Krillin, but he doesn't come into the picture until later on. I promise!!! ;)  
  
So, Bulma's got a job with Vegeta at his father's cd store! Good times! It shall be interesting to see where I decide to take all this, huh?!  
  
Next time: I have no idea. I might skip ahead a couple weeks, or maybe even a month. Who knows!?!?  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
please review!!! 


	4. Weekend in LA: part 1!

I'm back!!!! ;) oh, yeah!  
  
----  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Oh this chapter's got lots of Bulma & Vegeta goodness in it! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Hikari Heijin- Haha, yeah Nappa's the hard rocker, record store manager guy in this! Thanks for the review, and enjoy! ;)  
  
PunkOnna- Hey! Yeah, for some reason, I see Vegeta as an avid music fan. Then again, I'm one, so maybe I'm just creating this image in my subconscious! haha Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Takarra- I think I did a good job with Vegeta's character last chapter. at least I hope I did! Thanks for the review!! ;)  
  
Kataan- Hiya! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you thank you thank you!!! ;)  
  
KarineD- Hey! Thanks a lot! Enjoy the new chapter, it's got some interesting stuff in it! ;)  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- haha you're review was great! it made me laugh. Thanks a bunches. There's lots of B/V goodness in this chapter! ;)  
  
Jude- Oh thanks! I'm really glad you like my story! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- (hugs) I miss you!!!! (cries) I'll try to be on during the day tomorrow (or should I say later today since it's after midnight right now?!) haha, but if you miss me. I'll beon late Friday night, and I should be on Saturday night around 8 or 9 your time. I'm so grateful for all the support you've been giving me. Thanks so much, gal! I hope you get to post your fic soon, and guess what?!?!?! I've been Bob-storming, and I have a new idea for a fic. And boy do I have a really great feeling about it! Hope to hear from you soon!! Much love, girl! (hugs) thanks for everything! ;)  
  
Jill- Yeah, I know that some people call her Juu, but I like June better. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shades of Crimson- Hiya!!!! I'm super happy right now for some reason ( I think it has to do with all the great reviewers I have!) Anyhow, it's certainly going to be great to see how everyone gets together. This fic might get kind of long, because it's gonna span a long period of time, and I'm eventually going to incorporate my first idea on how I cam around to this fic. (Summerland) 18's gonna be on again/ off again with this Chad guy for a while, throughout most of her college career. Anyhow, let's not give away too much of the plot ;) Thanks for reviewing. It's always great to hear from you! Much love! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Hey!!! Camp?! You know I never got sent to camp when I was a kid. Well, wait. Twice, but it was for girl scouts when I was like 5 and 6, so I don't remember it much. Sorry, I have no idea where I'm going with this hahaha. Anyhow! It's great to hear from ya! Read Shades of Crimson's 'thank you' right above yours. I'm too lazy to rewrite all that stuff about 18 hahaha. Thanks so much for reviewing!! ;)  
  
BlackRainbow- Hey! Yeah, I'm with you on the whole grammar thing, and the spacing thing as well! It's horrible to say this, but I won't read a story that the person hasn't spaced things properly. It hurts my eyes and gives me a headach! Not worth it! ;) So, thanks for reviewing and such! I'm really glad you liked all my fics. Thank you so much! And don't worry! I have no intention of never finishing any of my stories. There's too many people counting on me! ;)  
  
VeryShortMidget- Hey, thanks a bunches for the review! I'm really happy that you like it. It means a lot. Trust me, things are only going to get more interesting!! ;) Thanks again!  
  
Aydan07- It's not going to be really soon, sorry. I usually take my time with B & V getting together, especially when they don't know each other really well, but don't worry! It's going to be a great ride! ( I hope anyway!) Thanks for revewing! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 4: Weekend in LA: part 1!  
  
---- (It's been a couple weeks, almost a month since the last chapter too place, everyone kind of has a routine down, which tends to happen when your in college. At least, it did for me! ;) ----  
  
Grabbing an apple with one hand and balancing her tray with another, Bulma smiled. It was the perfect Thursday afternoon! Skillfully dodging the other students, she made her way over to their usual booth near the back corner of the cafeteria. Vegeta was already there, shovelling something that kind of resembled lasagna into his mouth while reading a book that he had propped open with the salt and pepper shakers.  
  
"What are you reading now?" She asked as she sat down across from him.  
  
He looked up at her. "I'm just skimming over the chapter review for my accounting test." Vegeta eyed the apple on her tray and smirked. "Aw, how precious. You got me an apple," he teased, snatching it away. "Careful, woman, someone might think we're dating."  
  
Bulma shook her head, laughing. "Yeah right! Besides, you're always whinning 'cause you can't get anywhere near the salad bar. It gets annoying," she teased back.  
  
"Too many people in here at 12:30," he mumbled. "Don't they have classes or something?"  
  
"They're probably inbetween classes just like you and me," she told him. "You just hate crowds"  
  
"Correction: I hate people," he said. "18's not eating lunch with us today?"  
  
"Nope. Her and Chad were skipping out of town for a long weekend, so she's in our room packing right now."  
  
"I thought they broke up?" At least, he remembered her saying something about it last Tuesday when they all were eating lunch.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I don't know anymore. He called really late last night and managed to convince her into going to LA. I couldn't talk her out of it."  
  
Vegeta frowned. He'd become friends with June through Bulma. "She doesn't come off as a weak-willed person."  
  
"Definitely not," Bulma agreed. "All I can think is, she's really in love with this guy to let him do all this stuff to her."  
  
"Sounds familiar," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, glancing up at him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, I just said 'sounds stupid'," he lied. He didn't feel like arguing with her when he really needed to study for his test.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I guess." They both continued to eat in silence, and when they were finished, Bulma offered to quiz Vegeta from his accounting book because she didn't have anything else to do before her next class.  
  
----  
  
At 3:00, Yamcha rolled out of his bed and fell face first on the floor. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I don't feel so good," he mumbled to himself. Wobbling slightly, he stood up and made his way to the door, forgetting to grab his key on the way out. He was still dressed in his clothes from last night, and he scrunched up his nose. Beer, sweat, and stale smoke did little to settle the grumbling in his stomach.  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
He winced, covering his ears. "Hunter, man, don't talk so loud. My head is throbbing," he begged.  
  
Hunter laughed. "Mine too. Sorry bout that. I take it you're gonna skip out on clubbing tonight then, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to spend some time with my girlfriend anyway. I'll talk to you later, man. I really have to get to the bathroom."  
  
"Not a prob, Yamcha. If you get bored with the ball'n'chain, ring my cell!"  
  
Yamcha nodded, turning toward the bathroom, and accidentally bumping into his roommate. He fell backwards on his butt, and Vegeta stood over him, shaking his head.  
  
"Watch where you're going."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry," Yamcha said.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta walked down the hall to their room and disappeared inside.  
  
"Why'd I have to run into him of all people!?" Yamcha asked the ceiling. He stood up and went into the bathroom, making it just in time to loose the contents of his stomach.  
  
----  
  
Vegeta tossed his bookbag on his bed and pulled out his cellphone to check the messages. He was surprised there were so many. Then again, he hadn't check them in two days. One from Nappa, three from his parents, and four from his old girlfriend, Alessa Palmiro. The last message caught him off guard. "Why the hell is she calling me?" He wondered aloud.  
  
Then something clicked in his head, making him scowl. Three messages from his parents and four from his ex! There was definitely a connection between them, especially since Alessa didn't have his new cellphone number. He dialed his parents' number and waited as it rang.  
  
"Good afternoon. Ouji residence," a heavily accented italian voice greeted.  
  
"Put my mother on the phone, Renato."  
  
"Yes. Right away, Vegeta." A few minutes later, Vegeta's mother picked up the phone. "It's about time you called me back," she started.  
  
"It's so nice to hear from you too," he replied sarcastically.  
  
His mother sighed on the other end. "Vegeta, what is your problem?"  
  
"I told you not to give my number to Alessa," he growled. "What were you thinking?! Now, she's never going to stop calling me!"  
  
"But the two of you were so perfect for each other," Lisdore argued. "You can't blame your poor, old mother for wanting to see her baby happy, can you?"  
  
"Don't bother trying to guilt trip me," he told her. "As for me and Alessa, it's over." He suddenly glared at the wall in front of him. "You didn't tell here where I was, did you?" He inquired suspiciously.  
  
Lisdore laughed, a little uneasy. "Well, it might have slipped out, dear."  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"She's a decent, respectable girl! Just give her a second chance, please!"  
  
"Hardly is she any of those things," he laughed. "The only reason you want me to go back out with her is so father and Mr. Palmiro can further solidify their little businesses, and I want nothing to do with that."  
  
"You'll do as your father says!"  
  
"I'll do as I please. Give everyone my best. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up before she could get another word in. "Now I'm gonna have to get a new cellphone," he grumbled angrily. He grabbed a couple cd's and his player from his bag and then his car keys. 'Might as well go to the mall and get a new cellphone now before work,' he decided. He opened the door and walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. As he passed the bathroom, Yamcha walked out, looking very pale and holding his stomach. Vegeta chuckled softly and walked toward the stairwell.  
  
Yamcha just rolled his eyes and walked down to his door. He reached into his pockets for his key, and his eyes grew wide. "No," he whispered. He patted all of his pockets. "Shit, I'm locked out!" He frantically ran toward the stairwell. "Vegeta, wait! I locked myself out," he called, but recieved no answer. All the rushing around, made his stomach turn again, and he ran for the bathroom.  
  
----  
  
Bulma picked up her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hey, Yamcha! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just feel like crap," he told her. "How were your classes today?"  
  
She leaned back against her pillows. "Not too bad. What about yours?" A short pause was all the answer she needed. "You slept through your classes again today?! Yamcha, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Babe, come on. We weren't doing anything major in any of them. I can easily catch up with my reading. Now, enough of this class talk," he said. "Why don't you and me go out to dinner tonight?"  
  
"I can't. I have to work, and then I have my rough draft for my english paper to finish. It's due tomorrow."  
  
"There's no way I can see you after work, not even for a few minutes?"  
  
Bulma shifted her phone to her other ear. "Why don't you pick me up from the record shop?"  
  
On the other end, she could hear Yamcha yawning. "Yeah, okay. What time?"  
  
"9:15," she answered.  
  
"Great. I'll see you then, Bulma."  
  
She smiled. "Okay. I lov..." she trailed off, hearing the phone go dead. She tossed her phone down on her bed, glaring at it. How dare he just hang up like that without letting her finish talking or telling her that he loves her too! She felt something slide down her cheek, and she whiped it away irritably. Now she was crying. "Just great," she pouted.  
  
Her phone rang again, and she reluctantly picked it up. The caller id was flashing 'Vegeta'. She wondered what he wanted. "Hello?"  
  
"I have to go to the mall."  
  
She frowned, confused. "Um, okay. What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"I'll pick you up for work. You're not walking there alone."  
  
She secretively grinned. He was so concerned for her well-being. "Okay. What time do you want me to meet you outside my dorm?"  
  
"In 40 minutes."  
  
"Okay, then. Bye, Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She hung up the phone and looked around her quiet room. It was going to be boring without June around for the next couple days. Since she had some spare time, she decided to call her parents and see what they were up to tonight.  
  
----  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma pointed to the person that just walked out. "They bought," she stopped to laugh some more. "They bought." It was no use, she just couldn't get it out. Everytime she tried to say it, she started laughing again.  
  
Vegeta pushed her away from the register and scanned the receipt tape inside. "Oh my god," he said. He started laughing to. "Who would actually listen to Aqua?" (Sorry, if anyone likes them, but.. hahaha come on! ;-) I needed someone to dis, and I figured I might get lynched if I used the person I really wanted to use.)  
  
His fellow employee just started laughing even more when he said it out loud. Bulma leaned against the counter, trying to calm down from her little laughing fit. "Oh man," she sighed. "What a night! Thank god we close soon."  
  
"What's wrong with staying here and mocking other peoples' musical tastes?"  
  
"Nothing, but I have to work on my english paper. Besides, Yamcha's picking me up after work, and I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"He's coming here?"  
  
"Yeah, is that okay?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm just surprised is all. I didn't think he knew that we were hanging out and working together."  
  
"I have nothing to hide, if he paid a little more attention to me, he might have noticed that we're friends," she shot back.  
  
"Okay," Vegeta said, holding his hands up as if to say 'I surrender.'  
  
The ph one on the counter rang, and since Bulma was closest to it, she picked it up. "Ouji Records. Can I help you?"  
  
"Put Vegeta on the phone, please," a man on the other end growled in an angry Italian accent.  
  
Bulma gulped and handed the phone to Vegeta quickly. "It's for you," she said. "And he doesn't sound happy."  
  
Vegeta grabbed the phone. "What?"  
  
"How dare you disrespect your mother!!!"  
  
"Hello, father."  
  
"Don't 'hello, father', me, Vegeta! I will not stand for you treating your mother like that. Your ass better find its way down to LA this weekend so you can apologize in person. Do you understand me?!"  
  
"Yes, sir, but who's going to look after the shop? Nappa's gone for the weekend."  
  
"Close down for all I care. It's not like we can't afford it. Now," his father said, calming down a little. "Have you called Alessa back yet?"  
  
"No," Vegeta hissed through his teeth. "And don't intend to, father. I have no interest in her at all!"  
  
"She'll be staying in the guest house with her parents this weekend. I expect you to be nice to her. Goodbye!"  
  
Vegeta slammed the phone down on the receiver, making Bulma jump. "Damnit to hell!"  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta?"  
  
"I have to go to LA this weekend to spend quality time with my family and my whorish ex-girlfriend." He looked up at her, a slow smirk spreading over his face. "You."  
  
Bulma backed away a little. "Me?"  
  
"What are your plans this weekend?"  
  
She blinked. "W-why?"  
  
"I need a huge favor. You're the only one who can do it."  
  
"Um, it depends on what you're getting at."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and continued smirking. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for the weekend and meet my parents. Once they see that I'm with someone new, they'll stop trying to get me and that bitch back together again."  
  
"Vegeta! I have a boyfriend. I can't run off with you for a weekend and pretend to be going out with you! I mean what if really had to act it out in front of them, like kiss and stuff. I won't do it," she argued.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Fine." He looked up at the clock. "Time to close up. Take the drawer back and start counting. I'll finish up out here."  
  
Bulma felt really bad. "Hey, Veg. I'm sorry, but you should really try talking your parents out of it, not tricking them."  
  
"Whatever. Hurry up. I have a paper of my own to work on tonight."  
  
----  
  
"It's been an hour," Vegeta said. "He's obviously not coming."  
  
Bulma glared at the empty parking lot across the road. How could he forget? It was his freakin' idea! She stood up and dialed his number on her cell, but the voice mail immediately picked up. She was seeing red! "That bastard," she yelled.  
  
Vegeta jumped up just in time to stop her from smashing her phone on the sidewalk. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
"What's the place they're always going to?" She demanded. "You've gotta know, Vegeta. They've asked you to go there with them before," she begged. "Please."  
  
"I'm not taking you to some bar, nor am I going into one. We're going back to the dorms."  
  
"No! I need to confront him about this right now," she yelled.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, and lifted her easily off the ground and tossing her over his shoulders. "You're going back to your room, and you can confront him in the morning."  
  
"Put me down, Vegeta!" She pounded her fists against his back, but it was no use. He wasn't bothered by it at all. Bulma covered her face, allowing him to carrying her like a sack across the street to his car.  
  
He placed her on her feet next to the passenger-side door and unlocked it. "Get in."  
  
"Okay," she whispered, trying really hard not to cry in front of him. She opened the door and climbed inside.  
  
Vegeta shut the door and walked around to get into the driver's seat.  
  
----  
  
Yeah! This next chapter's gonna be so interesting! Lots of stuff to happen. ;)  
  
Next time: Yamcha shows up at lunch and sees Bulma talking to Vegeta at their usual table, Alessa finally shows up and confronts Vegeta at the record shop, and Yamcha's going camping with Hunter and Jon at the beach? What's Bulma gonna do? ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please, review! ;) 


	5. Weekend in LA: part 2!

Right off, I gotta say. I'm terribly happy about how well all my fics are doing. It's all my awesome reviewers doing, too! Thank you guys! ;)  
  
----  
  
Haha everyone wanted to know who I was originally going to use instead of Aqua. Haha, well (gets ready to run) Britney, and that's all I'm saying!!! (hides) Please don't kill me, and I hope no one gets offended by it, or the Aqua thing, but come on! Not everyone has to like the same music, people! I'm pretty sure a lot of you would absolutely hate my stuff, and that's cool with me. I don't really care. I know what I like and what I consider music and talent. It's my opinion, and everyone's entitled to their own opinion. So what I'm basically trying to say is, in the future when I make fun of an artist or a band, please don't get mad at me or feel ashamed if you like them cuz you shouldn't care what other people think.  
  
----  
  
Shades of Crimson- Okay, 'Summerland' is going to come in like this. on the show, it's obvious that Ava and Jonny are still in love or should be together, and in my story, Ava=Bulma and Jonny-Vegeta. There's history between Ava and Jonny that the show hasn't touched much on yet, so what I'm writting now, is my fabricated/inspired background story on them. There's a whole lot of things that Bulma's gonna go through before she gets really serious with Vegeta, but they're definietly going to have their moments along the way. ;) Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Thanks for reviewing!!! I actually can't believe that I didn't just use her instead of Aqua, usually I'm all for telling people that I think she's crap, but that's just me. Anyhow! Enjoy the chapter! ;)  
  
Aydan07- All in good time!!! ;) Bulma's gonna hand it Yamcha in the beginning of this chapter, but his major screw up is yet to happen. Thanks for revewing! ;)  
  
KarineD- Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing. You rock for reading my story and letting me know what you think! Hope you like this new chapter! ;)  
  
PunkOnna- Bingo! You win the prize!!! hands you a cookie Merry Christmas in July! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Well, Yamcha hasn't done anything yet, except for his recent negligence problem, which yeah. I guess I'd dump him for too, but they have a lot of history together, and what's the point of throwing their relationship out the window already? She'll be giving him a second chance. ;) Thanks and enjoy!!!  
  
Kacy- Wow! Thank you so much. Yeah, I've only seen a couple college fics, but I can't really remember them. It was a long, long time ago. haha. I'm really glad you like this story. Enjoy! ;)  
  
Beeswax- Thank you very much for reviewing!! ;)  
  
KamalaKali- Haha I liked that part too. He's beiing so sweet, and he doesn't even know it! :) Thanks a lot for reviewing! Quick question for you! I'm not trying to be a pest, because I totally understand about updates. I was just wondering if you were still working on Darkness Swirling? It was really intriguing! I hope you haven't given up on it. Anyohow! Thank you so much! ENjoy the new chapter! ;)  
  
Kataan- Thanks for reviewing!! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- There's gonna be a potential catfight, but someone steps in!!! hahaha. I was very proud of all the Bulma and Vegeta interactions in that chapter, and there's lots more in this one, too!!! I really like the moment toward the end of this one, about Goku and Chichi. It's one of the sweetest moments I think I've ever written. Anyhow! Thanks for reviewing as usual! As for the other night, it's cool. Crap happens, right?! Just a warning, Alessa is a major !#$% ;) Just the way we like 'em, right?! hahaha (hugs) much love, gal! ;)  
  
Ash- Oh my god! I made you giggle out loud!! (dances around for joy) I'm so happy! I love when I'm able to make people laugh, or feel any kind of emotions at all from stories. One of the rarest joys in my life!! hahah Thank you so much. I hope I can keep making you laugh! ;)  
  
Yomegagurl01- Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! I'm so happy you like it. ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 5: Weekend in LA: part 2!  
  
----(the next day, Friday)  
  
"So, are you gonna talk, or are you just going to stare at your burger the whole time?" Vegeta asked, breaking the ten minute period of silence.  
  
Across from him at their normal booth, Bulma sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna say to him."  
  
"If I were you, which by the way I'm very glad I'm not," he started.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very cute," she replied sarcastically.  
  
He smirked. "Well, you have horrible taste in men."  
  
"Present company excluded, huh?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She laughed. "So, what would you do then?"  
  
He took a quick sip of his soda, and he was about to answer her when he spotted Yamcha walk in. "Looks like you get no advice, woman."  
  
Bulma was confused. "What do you mean?" She turned in her seat to spot what her friend was looking at. "Oh my god! He's here. What do I do?!"  
  
"How the hell should I know?!"  
  
"You were just about to tell me what you thought I should do! Spill it, Vegeta!"  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
The blue haired girl lifted her head and stared up into Yamcha's eyes. Her demeanor turned cold instantly, and she glared at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Yamcha sighed, shifting his gaze to the other person occupying the booth, and he sputtered, "Vegeta?! What are you doing here, and with my girlfriend?!"  
  
"He's my friend, Yamcha," Bulma cut in on Vegeta's behalf. "We have a couple classes together, and I work at his father's shop."  
  
"You work with my roommate?"  
  
"You might notice this stuff if you paid any attention to me," she yelled back at him. "But that's too much to ask, huh?! You stood me up last night! Why? Out partying with the guys as usual!? Come on, Yamcha. Give me your best excuse," she hissed.  
  
Her boyfriend looked around at all the people watching them and swallowed. "Can we go outside and talk about this, Bulma? Please?"  
  
She pushed her tray aside and stood up. "Fine! I'll be right back, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta simply shrugged. "Take your time."  
  
----  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yamcha demanded. "You're spending time with my roommate?!"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms, a trait she'd picked up from Vegeta, and tapped her foot. "Don't you dare lecture me on who I spend my time with. I wouldn't have time to spend with anyone if you'd just pay a little attention to me."  
  
"Look. I'm sorry about last night. I meant to call, but Hunter and Jon."  
  
"Hunter and Jon! Hunter and Jon aren't your girlfriends," she shouted, cutting him off. "Do you even care about what happens to me? What if Vegeta had left the shop yesterday while I was waiting in the dark for you, or if I had benn closing the shop by myself? I could've been mugged, raped, possibly killed because you didn't have the balls to pick up your cellphone!"  
  
Yamcha stepped forward and rested his hands on her upper arms. "Babe, I'm so sorry. You have no idea. It's just that."  
  
"What?" She cut him off again.  
  
He sighed. "My new friends have been taking up all my time, and I'm sorry. Give me another a chance, B. We've come too far for something like this to break us, baby. I love you," he whispered, leaning closer to her.  
  
Bulma looked him straight in the eye. "Okay."  
  
"You're the best," he told her before he kissed her. "Monday night when I get back from the camping trip, we're going out to the most expensive place I can find, and I'm gonna make it up to you," he told her.  
  
"Monday night," she said slowly. Had she missed something?  
  
"Yeah! I should be back around 5, that gives us plenty of time to get ready for our big night."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course," she said. It felt like someone was trying to claw their way out of her head all of a sudden. "Ya know, I'm not feeling too well right now, Yamcha. I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm and lie down before my next class."  
  
"You want me to walk you there?"  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "No, I'm just gonna go get my stuff from the table and go."  
  
"Okay. We're leaving tonight so you wanna come see me off?"  
  
"I have work. Call me before you leave."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, though Bulma was less then enthusiastic about it this time. "I will call you later then! Bye, love!"  
  
She watched him run off toward his dorm with a stinging sensation in her eye. Didn't he hear a word she had just said to him? Wrapping her arms around her body, she walked back into the noisy cafeteria alone. Vegeta was sitting in the booth reading a book as usual. He looked up at her when she sat down.  
  
"You look like your about to cry," he observed. When he saw her shoulders slump foward and heard her start to gasp, he quickly packed his things in his bag and stood up. "Come on. Let's get out of here," he coaxed, helping her to her feet and grabbing her bag from the seat.  
  
----  
  
Vegeta was lounging back on Bulma's bed, watching the news and waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. He'd spent the better part of an hour listening to her rant about Yamcha and cry uncontrollably, which was not a very comfortable thing for him to sit through! Then, she'd fallen asleep on her bed after taking a couple advil, leaving him to catch up on some reading. Now, he was just waiting for her to get ready so they could go to work.  
  
Next to him on a little night stand, her cellphone started ringing. He curiously glanced at the caller id. "Hmm." He grabbed it and answered it. "What do you want?"  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
"18."  
  
"What are you doing with Bulma's cellphone?"  
  
He frowned. She sounded funny. "Have you been crying, too?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
"You just sniffled," he accused. "Either you have a cold, which is very hard to believe considering the extremely hot climate, or you've been crying."  
  
"So what if I have been? What do you care?"  
  
Bulma walked in, fresh from a shower and fully dressed in jean shorts and tee shirt. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel, though. "Who are you talking to on my cellphone?" The endless possibilites were enough to scare her.  
  
"It's just 18," he told her, handing the phone over.  
  
She grabbed it from him. "Hey, girl! How's the trip going?"  
  
"Horrible. I need to find a way back there. This was a huge mistake."  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked, pushing Vegeta's feet out of the way so she could sit down on her bed.  
  
"I went to get us some drinks from this little shop just off the beach, and when I came back, Chad was flirting with these two bimbos, and they were hanging all over him."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"It gets better. I was so angry that I shook up the soda and sprayed all three of them with it and stormed off the beach after throwing the empty bottles at Chad's head."  
  
Bulma covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Sounds like you've had about as much fun as I've had since yesterday."  
  
"Why? What happened with you?"  
  
Vegeta snapped his fingers and pointed to his watch. "Shit, 18. I have to finish getting ready for work. I'll call you back later, okay?"  
  
"That's fine. If I don't answer it's probably because I'm spray another set of helpless bimbos with soda again."  
  
"Noted. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
----  
  
Business was crazy at the record shop. They had gotten there at 5, and neither one of them had had the chance to sit down until close to 8:30, when all the customers seemed to disappear. Bulma plopped down on the arm of the chair Vegeta was sitting in and groaned. She still felt like crap from earlier.  
  
"God, that was nuts! I've never seen that many people in here at one time before," she said.  
  
Vegeta yawned. "Order us a pizza or something. I'm starving."  
  
She scrunched up her nose. "We had pizza yesterday. Chinese?"  
  
"Fine, whatever, I don't care. I just need some food."  
  
She grabbed a folder filled with flyers and menus for all the local places that delivered and shuffled through them until she found the one she wanted. "I'm gonna go call from the back. The music's too loud out here."  
  
"Knock yourself out," he mumbled,pushing her off the chair. Thankfully, she didn't fall, just stumbled a little.  
  
She punched him in the shoulder before walking away. "Ass!"  
  
He chuckled. "What was that?"  
  
Bulma turned around and flicked him off before closing the door to the back room. Vegeta shook his head. Sometimes he realy wished she weren't taken, but with the way her boyfriend kept messing up, he might just get his chance. Behind him, the front door opened.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Vegeta Ouji, love of my life."  
  
Vegeta felt his blood begin to boil at the sound of the familiar voice, but he managed to play it cool. He turned around slowly. "If it isn't Alessa Palmiro, the bane of my existence," he countered. "What do you want?"  
  
A very pretty brunette with emerald colored eyes and a revealing, low cut dress walked over and leaned against the counter. "Still angry with the world I see," she laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time before I kick you out: what do you want?"  
  
She gave him a pouty look. "I drove all they way from LA to accompany you on your trip home, and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, I ordered your usual," Bulma said, walking back toward the front of the store. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
Alessa shot her a dirty look. "And who is this?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but he was beaten to the punch by Bulma. "The names Bulma. I'm Vegeta's girlfriend," she said, extending her hand to Alessa. "You are?"  
  
Vegeta's ex glared at Bulma's hand. "Well, isn't this lovely," she mused. "I had no idea you were getting so desperate, Vegeta. I mean, come on. She's just some little country girl. Just look at those clothes."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. She'd heard enough of their earlier conversation to figure out that this was Alessa, but she hadn't expected the girl to be this big of a bitch! She put her hand down. "Sorry, I left my hooker outfit back in the barn, but I see you have yours," she shot back. "Oh and, didn't I see that dress in the window of Express like two years ago? Hardly retro, sweetie."  
  
Vegeta shook himself from 'la la land' and stepped inbetween them before it got ugly. "Just get out of here," he told Alessa.  
  
"Fine, but this is far from over. I'll be seeing you at your parents house later tonight, Vegeta."  
  
"I'll be seeing you there as well, Alessa," Bulma said, waving at her as she stormed out of the shop.  
  
"What just happened here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm your girlfriend, and we're leaving for your parents house tonight," she told him, with a quick pat on his shoulder as she walked behind the counter. "We're gonna need to swing by the mall. I have some major shopping to do."  
  
"Why the sudden change of mind?"  
  
She smiled at him. "You helped me out with Yamcha, so I'm gonna help you out with Alessa. Besides, I don't want to spend the entire weekend by myself, and we need to find a way to rescue June from Chad."  
  
"Fine, let's just close now and get this weekend over with," he told her.  
  
----(now a little segment I'd like to call, 'Elswhere in the world of "You Stole the Rain"!' Here, we check up on, and introduce, past and future characters. ;-) enjoy!!!)----  
  
----Lily Lake, Pennsylvania----  
  
Chichi sighed contently and snuggled into her husband's arms. It was their 10 year anniversy, and Goku had made sure everything was perfect tonight. The children were spending the night at Radditz and Ausrin's house, so they had the house all to themselves. "I love you, Goku."  
  
He smiled, kissing her cheek. "How much?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Really? Then I guess you deserve this." He reached behind him and picked up a small giftbag and dangled it in front of her.  
  
"What is this?!" She asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Open it and see." She smiled excitedly and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. Then, she reached inside and pulled out a small, worn velvet box just big enough for a ring or a set of earrings. "I remember how much you loved it," he whispered. "I've been holding onto it for a while now." Chichi gave him a puzzled look, but he simply smiled and nodded his head toward it. "She would have wanted you to have it."  
  
Inside the box was a thin silver band set with tiny pink stones. She gasped, covering her mouth with her other hand. "Goku, this was your mother's wedding ring!" She had thought Radditz was the owner of it now. The last time she had seen it was when Goku showed it to her during high school, before they got engaged.  
  
"Yep," he responded happily, taking the box from your hand. He picked up the ring and slid it onto her ring finger. She was surprised at how perfectly it matched her engagment ring. "I've been meaning to get us wedding bands for a long time now, though I've always known I'd be giving this to you," he told her. They both had wanted to do things on their own with no help from anyone, so they had never been able to afford wedding bands. He pulled out another box, a newer one. Inside was a thicker, silver band, meant for him. "Sorry it's taken me so long," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, Goku!" Chichi kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too, Chi."  
  
"Wait a sec! Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked him, pulling away slightly.  
  
He grinned. "Yep. I got the business loan, and Son Brothers' Construction Company has it's first big job next week."  
  
She squealed happily and launched herself at him, knocking him over. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks, Chi!"  
  
----Philadelphia, Pennsylvania----  
  
A blue haired young woman unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. It had been a very long day for her. She walked into the small foyer and flicked on the lights. Well, she tried to, but they wouldn't work. Another one of her boyfriend's silly jokes, or an actual power outage? He was always doing stupid stuff like this and jumping out to scare the crap out of her! Sg shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Krillin? Are you home?" She called out.  
  
"In the kitchen, Marron."  
  
She sighed with relief and shut the door, making sure to lock all three deadbolts. "What are you doing?" She took off her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. "Something smells great!"  
  
Marron finished by kicking off her high heels before she went into the kitchen. "Hey, what's up with the," she stopped, her breath catching in the back of her throat. "Lights."  
  
Krillin grinned, pulling out a chair for her to sit down in. She wiped a tear from her eyes and walked toward the small table, overflowing with roses and candles. "Have a seat, love."  
  
She nodded dumbly and sat down in the chair he was holding out for her. "What's all this?"  
  
He walked over to the counter. "The lights were my doing. I took out all the lightbulbs," he admitted with a laugh. "But this," he started, picking up a plate and setting it in fron of her. "This is no joke."  
  
"Oh my god." Marron picked up the diamond ring and shot up from the chair, knocking it over. "Oh my god!"  
  
Her boyfriend knelt down, taking her hand. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will, Krillin!"  
  
----Ney York City, Ney York----  
  
"I hate this weather!" Jayson complained, loading another box into the back of a moving truck. "How can you stand it?"  
  
His girlfriend giggled. "Poor little Cali-boy, can't stand a little chill, and it's only the end of September! What are you gonna do when it starts snowing?"  
  
He grabbed the last box. "I'm staying indoors!"  
  
Karra jumped down from the curb and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good! I'll keep you warm," she offered cheerfully.  
  
He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I can't believe we're really gonna have our own place," he said.  
  
"Me either! I can't believe we spent the entire summer in the dorms."  
  
"I'm glad we did."  
  
Karra grinned. "Why's that, 17?"  
  
Laughing, he bent down and kissed her pasionately. "I never would have meant you."  
  
"You're too good with words," she said, kissing him quickly before running to the passenger side door. "Let's go! I can't wait to move into our new apartment!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" He walked slowly to the driver's side, smiling contently as he looked in through the window at the woman inside the truck. She was absolutely beautiful, and he'd never felt this way before about anyone!  
  
Karra looked up at him. "Are you gonna get in, or just stand out there and freeza that tan off your body?" She teased.  
  
'This is the love of my life,' he thought, opening the door and jumping in. "Okay, lets go."  
  
----London, England----  
  
"Kir!"  
  
Akira glanced up from her the vanity and waved at her agent, Natalia Vasco. "What's going on, Nat?"  
  
The dark haired Italian woman glared at her. "What's going on?! Dio, Akira, we have a very serious problem on our hands, and you just sit there all laid back like!"  
  
Her seventeen year old client just stared at her. "What are talking about?"  
  
"Kristjana Joves just backed out of her interview with Fashion Weekly, and guess who they want to take her place?!"  
  
"Zoe," Akira joked, pointing the makeup artist next to her.  
  
Natalia glared at her. "You! Gretta McCarthy wants to interview you in ten minutes!"  
  
"Bollocks! You know I'm not allowed any international publicity, Nat. My mother'll have a bloody fit."  
  
"I already cleared this with her. She said your free to the the interview if you want."  
  
Akira smiled and jumped off the stood. "Great! Let's go."  
  
Natalia grabbed her by the arm. "You need to change, and Zoe, we need to get her out of this runway makeup and into something more subtle. Can you get that done in five?"  
  
"I'm the best makeup artist in the room, and you have the nerve to even bother asking me if I can do it in five minutes? Have you gone nuts?! I'll have her done three!"  
  
"Perfect, I'm gonna go find you something amazing to wear, Akira."  
  
"Hold on. I'm gonna be myself. Just bring me my bag. I'll choose something."  
  
Ten minutes later, Akira was walking into the penthouse suite on the top floor of the Great Eastern Hotel where all the media was waiting to snap pictures and ask endless questions about working with the top-notch designers of the fashion world. She knew she was walking into a potentially make or break situation. Her career could very well be ruined if she messed up one little word, but she was confident in herself. If she messed up, she'd deal with it. There was no way she was going to act like some brainless barbie doll.  
  
"Ah! You must be Akira Teagan," a short, blond woman asked. She had thick, dark brown glasses on, covering her green eyes, and she was about forty years old, and desperately trying to hide it by dressing like she was twenty again.  
  
Akira shook her hand and smile. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Gretta smiled back and motioned toward a set of french doors. "I managed to snag that rooftop patio for our interview. The view is amazing," she said, leading the way out of the room.  
  
"London is an amazing city."  
  
"Well, that's not really why we're here, now is it? Sure the city's nice, but my viewers are more interested in the models and the clothes."  
  
Akira took a seat across from her at a tiny, cast-iron table with a glass top and padded seats. "Do models cancel on you often?"  
  
"Sometimes. It seems that Miss Kristjana Joves thinks she's too far above me to do a simple little interview." She pulled out a recorder and placed it on the table between them, turning it on before she retracted her hand. "Okay. This is Gretta McCarthy for Fashion Weekly, and I'm here with up and coming model, Akira Teagan. Shall we just get the basics over with, Akira?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Lets see. I'm seventeen, just graduated from school."  
  
"You're birthday must be very close to the cut off dates for you to be graduated already," Gretta cut in, opting for Akira to elaborate.  
  
She smiled. "I was skipped when I was seven, mostly my mother's doing. Schooling was very important to my parents."  
  
"What made you decided to take this path in life?"  
  
"My mother is an old friend of Elie Saab, whom I was primarily modeling for in today's show. They go way back. He asked me to model for him one day, and I decided to give it a go," she replied.  
  
"And this was what, your second, third show?"  
  
Akira laughed. "Oh, no. I've been modeling since I was fourteen for Elie everytime he does a show in or around London."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, normally I'm pretty dressed up, and you can't tell who I am," she explained. "But tonight, he really let me shine. I'm very grateful. It was bloody amazing of him, and it caught the attention of the other designers. They kept calling me after the rehearsal runs yesterday, and I got to model one dress from everyone's collection."  
  
"That's very rare. You must be extremely happy."  
  
"I am. I got to work with Christian Dior, Anne Valerie Hash, and Donatella Versace, so today was pretty amazing for me."  
  
----  
  
the end of this chapter. ;-) Now, you're all wondering where and when Krillin, Jayson(17), and Akira are going to make their grand entrances, huh?! hahaha Jayson will probably be around, since he's June's brother and is orignially from California, the others won't be around for a while, but we'll check in on them from time to time, promise!!!  
  
next time: Weekend in LA: part 3! ;-) Bulma and Vegeta arrive at the Ouji family estate ( the one in LA, that is ;) hahaha. Some details from Yamcha's camping trip, June get's saved from hell, and Alessa gets jealous.  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please, review!  
  
---- 


	6. Weekend in LA: part 3!

IMPORTANT A.N. at the bottom of this chapter. Please, please, please read it! Thanks!!!

=change of scenery

DBZ-fan-JESS- Hi!! Long time. haha sorry. Bulma and Vegeta are going to get closer over this little weekend trip, definitely!!

Kataan- hahaha Glad you liked the Yamcha bashing, though it wasn't a lot. I'll have more in afew chapters.

PunkOnna- Chad is stupid! Yeah, eventually Krillin's going to come onto the scene and him and 18 WILL hook up. But it's a while down the road. I know! I hate seeing her with this Chad guy, but it's all for the sake of the story!

Blacknight369- Thanks so much! Aqua and Britney do suck!

Onnimo- Here it is!

Bex-chan- Sheesh, I feel so bad now. You complimented me on my speedy updating, and here's it's been almost a months since I've updated. I suck! Enjoy!

Beeswax- Enjoy the update!

Videlchan313- I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather? It's tough to go through that. (hugs) I'm very very sorry! I know what it's like. I've been there! Hopefully, this chapter will cheer you up, even though it's been like a month since I updated. I'm so sorry! I've been negligent lately! Seruleyan wants her faerie back.. hahaha j/k ;)

Shades of Crimson- You brought up a good question. Bulma's dad isn't the inventor of the capsules in this story. He's just a science professor at the college that Bulma was originally supposed to go to back in her hometown. So, yeah. They don't know each other. And yes.. Alessa is super bitch. You get to find out what she did to make Vegeta hate her in the end of this chapter, too.. it's a big 'No, no' in my book!!!

Yup-123456789101112- Glad you liked! ;)

KarineD- 17's girlfriend, Karra, is just a girl that he meant over the summer at the college he's attending in NYC. I've haven't completely finished developing her character yet. 18 is June, and she's at a beach near LA with Chad. Marron's not completely idiotic in this fic, and yep! Akira's a model.

Seruleyan-Wings- (tackles and hugs) I miss you girl!!!!! Sheesh.. It's been a while since we could really talk! I'm sooooo sorry. I've been working like 50 hours this week and 40 next! Plus I still have to pack (Which I haven't even started yet)... I'm swamped. Today's the only day off I have, and I have to leave in like 20 minutes to go help my mom clean house. Never a dull, boring day here!!! I hope I'm doing a good job with Vegeta's character in this story. I don't want him coming off as a pansy, no do I?! hahaha... Yep! Akira's fom jolly ol' england!! haha I don't know, why but I thought it's be a neat little twist, that and i like saying bollocks and bloody hahaha. Her and Vegeta don't have a past in this fic, but they will become great friends later (covers mouth) oops!! I let it slip out hehe. Jayson may make an appearance at San Callisto University in a few chapters. He's gotta visit his sis, right! hugs Luv ya muchly, girl!

Veryshortmidget- Hey, thanks!! Enjoy!

Lindesy- Hi! Thanks. I don't think San Callisto Universtiy is real. I made it up, but if there really is one, than what a coincidence, no?! hahaha

Searchingstar- Oh wow! Thanks. You dreamed about it?! That's really neat. hahaha

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! ;)

Chapter 6 Weekend in LA: part 3!

June watched the waves breaking over the rocks and let out a slow breath. The sun had finally gone down, but there were still some purplish rays of light shooting up from the horizon. Chad was sitting next to her, brushing at the sand on his legs.

"Why do we keep doing this?" She asked him quietly.

Chad looked over at her, taking in her profile. The wind kept blowing her loose hair all over the place, reminding him of the time they had went sailing on his father's boat and made love on the deck all afternoon. Sighing, he turned back to watching the waves.

"I don't know," he whispered. "You're beautiful, and I know you're the girl for me. It's just that we're so young yet. We haven't experienced all there is to do out there, 18."

"So that's why you run off with other girls?" She demanded angrily. "I'm the one, but I'm not good enough to have all your attention, is that it?!"

"June, can you just calm down. I'm trying. I want to only want you."

She stood up and grabbed her mesh bag. "But you shouldn't have to try. I'm calling a cab, and I'm going back to San Callisto," she told him. "Please don't bother me there." She gave him a pleading look before turning away from him and walking toward the pier.

Bulma felt bad for dragging Vegeta through the mall on a Friday night, knowing how much he hated crowds, but if he wanted her to really get Alessa off his back, he'd have to endure a little high-end shopping trip. She quickly grabbed several items that she liked and knew would look amazing on her and walked up to the counter. There was no time to be obssessively picky or try things on! The young woman behind the counter smiled politely at her and eyed the huge pile in front of her. It was times like these she wished she were paid on commission.

"Cash or charge, miss?"

Bulma grabbed her wallet. "Charge."

"Here," Vegeta cut in, handing the sales associate his credit card.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?! That's close to four hundred dollars worth of clothes!"

"And the only reason you're buying them is to," he paused, glancing at the cashier. There was no way he was going to admitt that Bulma was pretending to be his girlfriend for the weekend in front of anyone. He had his dignity! "You know," he said quickly, adverting his gaze to the store's entrance.

"But I like this stuff, and it's not like I'm only going to wear it for the weekend," she argued.

"Just think of it as," he started, frowning. He muttered something under his breath that she couldn't hear.

Bulma gave him an annoyed look. "Think of it as what? I didn't catch the last part of that."

"A thank you," he hissed through gritted teeth. He ran a hand through his spikey hair and sighed. "Thank you."

A slow smile spread across Bulma's lips, and she gave the cashier the okay to use Vegeta's card. "You're welcome, Vegeta. I just hope I don't disappoint," she told him sincerely, grabbing her bags from the counter.

Vegeta scribbled his signature on the slip and took his card back from the lady. He pocketed the receipt and turned to watch Bulma walking out the door. "I doubt you will," he whispered, admiring the current view with a smirk.

Bulma stopped outside the store, waiting for him to catch up. "I need shoes, which might take a bit more time then the clothes," she told him.

"Whatever, I have to pick up some things myself. I'll meet you back here. Get whatever you want." He pulled his card out and shoved it in her hand before she could protest. "20 minutes," he said again.

"Um, okay." She watched him walk off toward the other end of the mall and laughed to herself. She looked at the card and then at the shoe store. 'Get whatever you want.' Vegeta sure was being liberal with the cash tonight, but then again, he was rich. 'He must really, really hate Alessa,' she thought, going into the next store.

Twenty minutes later, Bulma was dragging several bags in each hand toward a bench nearby where she was to meet Vegeta. She plopped onto the bench and chuckled evilly, lifting a Victoria Secret's bag. She was going to have some major fun with him when he got here!

"God, do I even have a cash balance on that card anymore?" Vegeta asked from behind her.

Bulma laughed. "Hey you wanted a girlfriend," she countered. "And I'm high maintenance, baby, but don't worry. I got you a little something." She handed him the pink and white striped bag and bit her lip.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and reached inside it. "What the hell..."

He pulled out lacey, baby blue corset and matching panties. The look he gave Bulma was priceless, sending her rolling on the bench in a fit of laughter. Everyone around them stared as they passed, which only made Bulma laugh harder and Vegeta's blush turn redder. She stood up and pulled it out of his hand, placing it back in the bag.

"Come on. We've got a long drive," she said, patting his shoulder.

Vegeta shook himself from his shock induced state. "Um, yeah." He grabbed the majority of her bags and started toward the exit.

"So, what'd you buy?" Bulma inquired as they walked toward his black sports car.

Popping the trunk, he replied, "Just some clothes."

"I see. More black oversized pants and rock t-shirts, huh?" She teased good-naturedly.

"I wear other things," he shot back.

"Well, I have yet to see these hypothetical 'other things'," she continued. Teasing him was such great fun for her!

"Whatever."

She stuffed her bags in the trunks. "Aw! I get it. You want to look good for you mommy and daddy."

"Hardly. My father is having business associates over this weekend, and as his son, I'm expected to look presentable."

Bulma faked a seriously look. "Very professional of you."

"Just get in the car. We still have to pack all this shit and drive for an hour and half," he grumbled.

"Okay, okay!"

"Hi, hunny! I'm home," June announced, pushing open the door.

Bulma looked up from the luggage bag she was stuffing full of clothes. "18! What are you doing here?" She ran around her bed and gave her friend a hug. "Me and Vegeta were going to pick you up later. I was just about to call you. Don't unpack!"

June laughed. "Why? I don't need a rescue party anymore."

"Yeah, but you're coming with us to Vegeta's parents' house in LA. There's no way I'm leaving you alone here to wallow."

"I guess, but are you sure this is okay with Vegeta?"

"If he want's a girlfriend for the weekend, it better be," Bulma answered with a wink.

"Okay, then! Beach attire isn't gonna be sufficent is it?"

"Nope! His parents are rich, and he said to expect business-type guys there."

June spotted all the shopping bags by the trash can. "Aw, man! You went shopping without me, B?! We were saving up to do that together!"

Bulma grinned. "I only bought one thing."

"There's like ten bags there! This 'one thing' come in pieces?!"

"The rest were compliments of our always-angry friend," she elaborated.

"No way?! Vegeta took you shopping!"

"Yep, and boy did I get him good, too. You should have seen his face. His eyes got all buggy, and he turned bright red! It was great. I wish I had had a camera on me."

"What'd you do to him?!"

"Oh my god, Vegeta! This place is beautiful," June spoke up from the backseat, scanning the perfectly manicured lawn and the off white, villa that stood in the center of the estate surrounded by palm trees.

"Yeah, it's huge too," Bulma added. "How many rooms are in that thing?!"

"25 I think. It's small."

Both girls glanced at each other and then back at their friend. "Yeah, okay," they said simultaneously.

He parked the car in front of the house and jumped out. "Come on. I'm tired."

"What about our stuff?" June asked.

Vegeta ignored them and walked up to the door. It opened before he could reach for the knob, and a middle-aged italian man dressed in a plain, black suit nodded to him. "Nice to see you again, sir. I have rooms set up for you and your friends."

"That's nice. Can you see to the bags, Renato?" Vegeta handed the butler his keys and turned back to Bulma and June. "Are you going to stand out here all night?"

They shook their heads and ran up the steps past Renato. Vegeta lead them into the foyer, which was a large, spacious room. Straight ahead was a beautiful marble staircase so intricately placed, that you couldn't see the seam where the blocks came together. Bulma was in awe and so was June.

"I feel like I'm in a mini-palace," Bulma whispered.

"Me, too," June whisperped back excitedly.

Vegeta started up the stairs slowly, waiting for them to catch up. He took a left at the top, strolling down a long hallway lined with several doors on each side. He stopped close to the end and opened the door to his right. "One of you can sleep in here," he told them. He opened the door right across the one he just opened. "The other in here. My rooms at the very end of the hall."

Just then, Renato walked toward them, followed by a smaller, younger man. They were carrying all the luggage. Vegeta nodded to them both and spoke to them quickly in Italian. "I'll see you in the morning," he yawned.

"Wooo!!" Hunter laughed and waved his arms above his head. "Yamcha, my man! Let's go. The waves are calling!"

Yamcha eyed the water catiously. "Um, yeah. I can't surf, Hunter."

"Oh, that sucks man. We're all about to go out. This is one of the best beaches for surfing on the west coast!"

"Go on ahead. I'll be fine."

Hunter picked up his board and ran off toward the water, leaving Yamcha alone next to the cooler of beer. Sighing, he grabbed an icy can and popped it open.

"Hey there."

Mid-chug, Yamcha choked on is drink. He coughed and leaned forward, spitting beer all over the sand. A giggle reached his ears, and he glanced up at a pretty blond in a hawaiian print bikini. She knelt next to him and patted his back.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine," he rasped.

The young woman smiled. "Good. I'm Rebecca by the way," she offered cheerfully and extending her hand to shake his.

Yamcha caught his breath and smiled politely. "Nice to meet you. The name's Yamcha," he told he while shaking her hand.

Rebecca glanced at the ocean. "The waves are killer here."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but I wouldn't know to be honest."

"Don't know how to surf, huh?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Come on then." She jumped to her feet and reached back down to help him up. "It's easy once you get the hang of it. I'll teach you."

"Well," he started, examining her delicate hand carefully. 'What's the big deal? She's just offering to teach me,' he thought. 'It's not like she's asking me out or anything!' He took her hand and smiled. "Why not!"

Sunlight crept into the spacious guest room through the cream colored curtains and making Bulma very irritated as it washed over her face. She groaned, rolling over away from the offending window, and pulled the covers over her head. Normally, she would have drifted right back to sleep, but a deep chuckle snapped her awake. The blue haired young woman sat up abruptly, wide-eyed.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Vegeta asked softly from the other side of the bed where he sat, leaning back against the headboard with a smirk on his face.

Bulma subconsciously pulled the sheets around her tightly. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Waking you up. 18 is already up and showered and ready to go, unlike you," he taunted.

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "What are we doing today?" She inquired. She was having a hard time untanlging herself from the bedding.

Vegeta got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He glared down at the guesthouse across the lawns on the other side of the garden. Alessa was there with her parents. "My parents are downstairs waiting to meet you. Once we get that over with, we can get out of here for a while. We'll have to come back for dinner though."

"Doesn't sound so terrible." Finally free of the blankets, Bulma walked over to her bag and started digging through it. "So, anything you've been meaning to tell me?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"All the guys running around here speaking Italian, you issuing out orders, you're rich parents," she stated.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an annoyed glare. "What are you trying to get at?"

"You're in the mob! Admitt it," she accused jokingly.

Vegeta, on the other hand, simply shook his head. "My family hasn't had any ties with the mafia in several generations, woman."

Poor Bulma almost dropped her armload of clothes and primping items. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"You mean your family did have mafia connections at one time?"

"What's so hard to believe? You were so quick to stereotype that because I am Italian, that I might be in the mob," he started.

"It was just a joke," she countered.

"Not all Italians are in the mob."

"Well you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You said your family was a while ago!"

"My great great great grandfather was, but that was over a hundred years ago!"

Unfortunately, their little spat was interrupted by a knock on the door. Vegeta sent her one more glare before he went over and opened the door. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Vegeta! Is Bulma ready to go yet?" 18 demanded.

Vegeta moved out of the way so she could enter the room. "See for yourself."

Bulma glared at him before turning to June. "Did you know Vegeta was in the mob?"

"What?!"

"For the last time, I am not in the mob!"

"There you are, Vegeta," Alessa called out from the open doorway. Everyone turned toward her, not realizing who it was at first. She grinned back and walked into the room. "What's wrong with your new girlfriend, Vegeta?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Bulma demanded.

Alessa laughed. "Too prudish to sleep together. That's not like Vegeta at all."

"Get the hell out of here," Vegeta hissed. "You've no right to be upstairs at all."

"I'm no idiot, love," she continued, moving closer to him. "I know she's not really your girlfriend, that she's just pretending to be in front of your parents so they won't make you take me back." She rested her hand against his cheek and leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching. "It's not going to work, hunny, so just quit wasting everyone's time, and give me back the ring you bought me."

Bulma and June glanced at each other in shock. Ring?! Did th at mean they were actually engaged at one time? Bulma shook the thoguht away. She was here to help out a friend, and he needed it right now. She walked over to his side and pulled him away from the coniving woman, pressing herself rather indecently against his body.

"She's just jealous that she messed things up between you, Vegeta. Don't listen to her," Bulma spoke into his ear.

"The two of you will never be able to pass as being in love in front of Vegeta's parents!"

"I think Vegeta asked you to leave a few minutes ago, so why are you still here?" June interrupted angrily, stepping between her two friends and the bitch that was Vegeta's ex.

"Forgive me," Renato spoke up from the doorway. He sent Alessa a hard glare. "Mr. and Mrs. Ouji are waiting downstairs to meet your new friends, Vegeta."

"Tell them we'll be down in a few minutes, and escort Alessa back downstairs."

Renato, who was very close to Vegeta, nodded. "Of course. Miss Palmiro, follow me," he spoke, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

As soon as the sulking Alessa was practically pushed from the room, June turned to Vegeta. "You need to tell us what the hell happened between you two! Were you engaged to her?"

Vegeta moved away from Bulma and sat down on the foot of the bed. "It's none of your concern," he muttered absentmindedly.

"Like hell it isn't," Bulma chimmed in. "You're our friend, Vegeta, and I'm pretending to be your girlfriend in front of your parents. I kind of think that entitles me to know just why it is that you've gone to such desperate messures to get Alessa out of your life."

"Fine! We were going out for four years. Last Christmas, I asked her to marry me, and hardly two months later, I found her in bed with my cousin Brolly. That's all there is to it," he told them quickly. "Now, will you please get in the shower so we can meet with my parents so I can get the hell out of this place and as far away from that bitch as possible?!"

Bulma nodded, sadly. "Sure, Vegeta. Just give me a five minutes, and I"ll be ready." 'She cheated on him after he asked her to marry him, ans with his own cousin!' She entered the bathroom and leaned back against the closed door. "What kind of person wouls do such a thing?" She whispered to herself.

Back in the bedroom, Vegeta was still sitting on the bed. June walked over and sat down next to him. "You still have feelings for her don't you?" She asked him softly.

He didn't reply, but that was all she needed. Sighing, she glanced out the window. "I still have feelings for Chad too."

I think this whole Weekend thing is going to be 2 more parts. Now, I know people don't want Vegeta or June to still have feelings for those who have cheated on them, but it'll work out for the best. Don't worry!! Vegeta will definitely NOT be getting back together with Alessa, and You'll have to wait and see what June's gonna do now! ;-)

I was going to write a little about Jayson(17) at the end of this chapter, but I think I might put it at the beginning of the next chapter. Who knows!??!

Next time: Bulma is finally introduced to Vegeta's mommy and daddy... and his brothers and sisters and his niece!!! Family fun time!!! ;-) haha. Alessa will also keep trying to sell out Vegeta and Bulma, but the psuedo-couple might give her a better run for her money than she was expecting!!!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hiya, everyone! I wanted to just let everyone in on some things that have been happening in my life, and I'm only doing this because it's going to affect my updating for a little while. I am moving in with my boyfriend of 5 a half years... finally!!!! hahaha... Anyhow, I'm not sure when we'll get the internet hooked up, and we're moving out into the country. He got a really good job!!! I'm so proud of him!!!

So, yeah. Things might get slow for a bit. I'm terribly sorry for it. I'm moving next weekend, and I'm going to try my hardest to get out new chapters to all my stories before I do. I don't want to leave you guys hanging any longer than I already have. I know it's been a few weeks since my last update. I haven't even started packing yet, and I'm working every single night up until the day before I move, so you can imagine how stressed out and tired I am.

Thanks for sticking with me thus far! I'm really grateful to all the amazing reviewers I have. Your mega-supportive and understanding. I love you all, truly! Thank you so much, and hopefully, I'll be back before you know it! ;-)

Much love and hugs for everyone!

PANDORA ;)

(I'm gonna be even more stressed out when it comes time to plan for the wedding!!! hahahaha)


	7. Weekend in LA: part 4!

**Onnimo-** Here's that update, finally. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kataan-** Been a while, huh? Sorry bout that! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

**KarineD-** Gosh, I suck. Keeping all you guys in suspense for this long. Terribly sorry! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Videlchan313-** I enjoyed your review! Thanks a bunches. The move went well, thankfully! I'm so sick of moving around though. I've moved back and forth so much the last couple years. It sucks! Anyhow! You know your comment about my stories being made into movies is funny. That's how I write this stuff, cuz I picture it in my head like a movie. I'm odd. I know it! Enjoy! Enjoy! ;)

**Seruleyan-Wings-** Haha, thanks for that pun! It cracked me up! Sorry, I keep missing you. Things have been interesting around here as of late. I've had a lot of crap on my mind, but enough about that. The main things is, I'm trying to get into my writing again because I've neglected it for far too long now. (hugs) Thanks for everything, girl! I really appreciate it, and I look forward to hearing from you! ;)

**Shades of Crimson-** Thanks! I can't stand when people just disregard that there was a past relationship in their stories and make their characters get over it in one sentence. That very, very, very rarely happens in real life, and I think it's pretty ridiculous. I mean, come on. I'm completely and totally in love with my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that I don't still think about my past relationships and wonder about certain things. Sorry, I'm babbling. My point is, and I know you realize this already, that feeling can't just be turned off like a light. So because of that, yeah, this story is going to be lengthy, I hope, and have twists in it because that's life! ;) Luv ya muchly and hope to hear from ya soon!

**Veryshortmidget-** Wow, I hope this is worth the extremely long wait I've put you through. I'll feel really bad if it isn't. Thanks for reviewing!! It means a lot!

**Beeswax-** Thank you very much for reviewing and for the congrats! I hope you like the next chapter!

**Anorake-** Hahaha. Thanks very much! I'm really glad you like the story. Yeah, for some reason, I just think that if Vegeta was a human, he'd be Italian. ;) It just seems right. Enjoy!

Monster under the bed- Thanks for the review! Sorry it's taken so long! 

**Big B/V fan-** Boy do I feel terrible. Very sorry! I hope you like this chapter, and I'm really glad you like my story so far. It means a lot! Thank you!

_**Chapter 7: Weekend in LA: part 4!**_

**(New York City)**

"What are you doing in LA?" Jayson asked while drying off a plate and putting it away in the overhead cupboard.

On the other end of the line, his sister was quickly explaining to him about Vegeta's situation. "But I thought you were going with Chad to the beach for the weekend. What happened?" When he received no answer from her, his eyes narrowed unconsciously at the brick wall of his apartment.

"He's being a dickhead again, isn't he? 18, when are you going to stop letting him hurt you like this?"

"I don't need you yelling at me, 17! I have enough to deal with," she shot back.

He sighed heavily. "I just don't like you getting hurt is all, sis. Chad acts like a great guy, but he's a sleazebag," he finished. The front door opened, and he glanced up to see Karra carrying in an armload of groceries. "Hey. I have to go. Karra's back from the store. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, bro. I have to go, too, anyway. Bulma's finally out of the shower, and now we have to go meet Vegeta's parents."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Jayson hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen counter. "Get me anything good?" He asked, poking through the plastic bags for munchies.

Karra laughed and swatted his hand away. "Get out of there!"

Sighing dramatically, he turned his nose up at her. "Fine. I'll just starve!"

"No you won't," she told him, nudging him aside so she could put away all the food. "So, did you decide when you're going to visit your sister?"

"I was thinking next weekend." He leaned back against the counter behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her with a grin on his face the whole time. "I was also thinking that you should come with me. June would love to finally meet you."

Karra nodded her head absently. "Yeah, okay."

Frowning, Jayson uncrossed his arms. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She glanced up at him, and her tone sounded startled. "I'm sorry, Jay. What were you talking about?"

"I asked if you want to go with me to visit my sister next weekend. Is there something wrong? You've been acting distant for the last couple days."

She let out a short, nervous snort. "Oh please. There's nothing wrong," she told him. "If I'm a little out of it, it's just because of my mid-terms."

"Mid-terms aren't for another two or three weeks, Karra. That's not it," he responded accusingly, not meaning for it to sound that way though.

Karra glared at him and walked toward the door, grabbing her jacket in the process. Following her out into the hallway, Jayson sighed. "Come on, Karra. I didn't mean it like that," he called out after her. "Where are you going?!"

She paused in front of the elevator. "Out for a walk. I'll be back later."

A loud ding echoed throughout the hall and the doors to the elevator parted, and Karra boarded it without so much as looking up at him. When they closed, he turned and punched their front door as hard as he could. What the hell was going on with her lately? He walked into the apartment, ignoring the searing pain in his hand and wrist. In a frustrated fit, he started tearing through all the books and papers and other things scattered across their coffee table. After tossing a chemistry book on the floor, he found what he was looking for. Their cell phones lay on the glass tabletop next to each other, and his angered state, he didn't realize he was taking the wrong phone as he too left their home.

**(Los Angeles) **

Thankfully for Bulma and Vegeta, Alessa wasn't around when they came downstairs. Bulma nervously clenched and unclenched her fists. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she was really Vegeta's girlfriend. It wouldn't matter if they didn't like her. She was just pretending, but as they walked into the dinning room and she spotted the large group of people, she was scared to death. It didn't help that Vegeta actually looked startled too. He had stopped just inside the archway and was staring with wide eyes at his family.

"What's the occasion?" He demanded slowly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Vegeta, don't just stand there. Get in here and introduce us to your friends," his mother called out excitedly, getting up from the table and rushing over to give her youngest son a hug. "Arro and Mara have wonderful news for everyone," she announced happily, referring to his brother and his girlfriend.

"I see," he replied slowly. "This is June Gero," he stated, pointing out 18 to his family. They all smiled at her, and Vegeta reached back for Bulma's hand. He had to make it look as real as possible. "And this is Bulma Briefs, my girlfriend."

Vegeta's mother smiled beautifully and reached out for Bulma's other hand. "This is such a lovely surprise. Please come on and let me introduce you to the rest of the family." She practically pulled Bulma from Vegeta's grasp, dragging her toward the table. "This is my husband, Vegeta Sr.," she said, acknowledging the distinguished looking gentleman at the head of the table. There was no doubt he was Vegeta's father. They looked like they were just younger and older versions of each other!

"On his right is my daughter, Indara, and my son, Cass," she continued. "And on the left we have my son Arro, and his girlfriend, Mara, which have wonderful news for everyone."

Bulma smiled at everyone. The woman next to her was so excited that she was getting excited. What was this news they had to share? Arro stood up with a familiar smirk on his face, that Bulma was starting to realize must run in the family. Now that everyone was seated around the table, it was time for him to make his announcement.

"First of all," he started. "I'd like to thank Vegeta for sleeping in so late and really adding to the whole suspense of the moment," he said sarcastically. "Mother's been having a conniption fit all morning."

Vegeta reached into a basket on the table in front of him, pulled out a croissant, and tossed it at his eldest brother's head. "Who's stalling now?" He asked as Arro easily caught the roll.

"Fine. Mara and I have finally set a date for the wedding."

Lisdore Ouji squealed, "Finally! Oh dear, we have to get started right away."

Mara, a petite, blonde woman with honey-brown eyes, smiled back and reached for Mrs. Ouji's hand. "I was thinking we could have it in Ravenna at the Porto Corsini or the Marina Romea."

"Oh yes! On the beach, at sunset," Indara chimed in, sighing. "That'd be lovely."

Bulma and June just glanced at each other. "Where's Ravenna?" June whispered.

"Italy," Bulma answered quietly.

"How many guests?" Indara asked.

"There's probably going to be close to two hundred. We want to keep it small, not to mention the cost of flying everyone there," Mia replied.

June almost choked on her water, and Bulma had to bite her lip and hold her breath to keep from laughing. Mr. Ouji clapped his eldest son on the back good-naturedly and smiled. "Invite whoever you want. Money's no object," he spoke up for the first time. He had a very thick accent that gave Bulma the distinct impression he was more use to speaking Italian than English. Turning his attention to his other son, Cass, the intimidating patriarch continued, "Now, if we could just get this one here to settle down with a decent woman."

June smiled over at Bulma. It was nice to be sitting around with Vegeta's family and laughing. Bulma felt oddly at home here. June was just about to open her mouth, when she felt something vibrating against her ankle where she had placed her purse. She reached down and pulled out her cell phone to check the message screen. Frowning, she hid the phone in the pocket of her pants and turned to Vegeta.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me," she said politely.

"Through the foyer first door on the left," he told her.

She nodded and quickly followed his directions. Shutting the door behind her, she glanced at the text message with a confused expression. 'Sis need to talk!!! 911!' What was going on?! 'God, I hope he's alright,' she thought frantically as she hit the speed dial and waited for Jayson to pick up.

**(Change scene)**

Back in the dinning room, Bulma was sitting quietly next to Vegeta as the rest of the group chatted about wedding plans.

"I hope June's ok," Bulma whispered softly.

Vegeta glanced at his watch. "I think it's safe for us to go now." He stood up and addressed his father in Italian. Mr. Ouji nodded and replied quickly, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket and handing them across the table to his youngest son. "Grazie," Vegeta added before standing up and helping Bulma to her feet. "We'll be back for dinner," he told his mother.

"Bene! Why don't you take the girls shopping while you're out? There are some excellent shops, Bulma."

"Thank you," Bulma said. "It was nice meeting everyone."

"Oh don't worry. Everyone will still be here for dinner," Lisdore replied.

The couple walked into the foyer to wait for June. Vegeta leaned up against the wall and sighed. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I just can't stand being around all that marriage crap."

She nodded. "Understandable, but aren't you happy for them? Don't you like Mara?"

"Yes. She's like another sister to me," he answered.

The bathroom door opened, and June came out with a blank look on her face. "What are you guys doing out here?" She asked.

"Waiting on you. Everything okay?" Bulma questioned with concern. "You look kind of out of it."

"Um, yeah. I had to call my brother. He's freaking out. I was trying to talk him out of doing something really stupid, but you'll never guess where he's at right now." She followed them out the front door. "He's on a plane heading for California as we speak."

"Why?"

"Got into a fight with his girlfriend. She walked out, and he went ballistic. He told me he walked to central park and was about to phone one of her friends that he thought she might go see, when he realized he had her phone instead of his."

Vegeta lead them to his father's BMW and unlocked the doors. "So what?"

"On her caller ID was her ex-boyfriend's number. Jayson went nuts and hopped the closes bus to the airport. He doesn't even know what the guy was calling Karra for. He might have wanted something of his back that she still had or something."

"You don't think she's cheating, 18?" Bulma interrupted.

"No. I didn't get the impression that she was that type of person," June responded, sliding into the backseat. "But who knows? Anyway, his plane's landing at LAX at 8 o'clock tonight. I'm gonna catch a taxi over and meet him there."

"I'll drive you over," Vegeta said. "No point in paying for a taxi. We can go back to San Callisto tonight, too. The house is too packed for my taste," he went on.

**(Change scene)**

After a long dinner, which the Ouji's were joined by all of their guests, Vegeta announced that they were going back to the college tonight instead of tomorrow. Bulma was a little sad to be leaving. She was really getting alone well with Vegeta's family. His younger sister was a riot, as was all his family. The only problem she had was that Alessa was seated across the table from here, and she had glared at Bulma throughout the entire dinner. Bulma had ignored her as best she could.

Placing the last of her belongings into her bag, she took one last look at the beautiful room she was in. She wished they could have stayed for one more night, but Vegeta had made it clear that he wanted to get out of here ASAP. She zipped up her bag just as Renato walked in.

"I'll take your bags down to the car, Miss Briefs."

"Oh, you don't have to. I can get it," she told him.

He smiled and picked up her bags. "It's what I'm paid to do."

Bulma smiled back. "Thanks."

"Of course," he replied. "Before you leave, Miss Worthington would like to talk to you."

The young blue haired woman stared back at him with confusion. "Um, who?"

He chuckled. "Forgive me. Miss Mara Worthington."

"Oh!" Bulma laughed. "I didn't know her last name. I feel like an idiot now. Where do I go?"

"She's in the den."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma wandered into the den admiring all the beautiful paintings that adorned the walls. This was such an amazing house!

"Great! There you are," Mara said, walking across the room with a huge smile on her face. "It was so great to meet you."

Bulma returned her kind smile. "It was great to meet you too."

Mara took her by the hands. "I have something to ask you, and it's so, so important."

"Okay."

"Now, I know that you're just here to make Vegeta's parents think that he's found someone new so they'll drop the whole Alessa thing, but—"

Bulma bit her bottom lip nervously. "Whoa, wait a sec. That's not why I'm—"

Mara laughed and motioned for her to sit down on the couch with her. "Don't worry. Vegeta told Arro and me all about it. I'm glad Vegeta's made such good friends. He really needs some. His cousin use to be his best friend, but well, after he caught Brolly with Alessa, he's had such a hard time with things. It really did a number on him."

"Brolly was his best friend on top of it all?" Bulma inquired.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't be talking about all that. Vegeta hates when anyone brings it up," Mara answered. "What I wanted to ask you was if you'd consider being in my wedding with Vegeta. It's tradition to have all of Arro's brothers in the wedding. Indara's going to be with Cass, and I was hoping you'd be with Vegeta."

Bulma was astonished and confused as to what she should say. "Um, I'm not really," she paused, thinking of something, anything! "Don't you have any sisters or friends you'd rather have in your wedding? I mean, we don't really know each other, not that I don't think you're nice person," she added quickly.

"To be honest, Bulma, I'm an only child, and I've grown up with Arro. It's always been the two of us. We never really got close to other people, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, no. I don't have anyone else. You see, if you don't do it, then Mr. Ouji will insist on Alessa being in the wedding, and I can't stand her for obvious reasons."

"Well, when's the wedding?" Bulma inquired slowly. She didn't want Mara to get her hopes up just yet.

"Over your Christmas break from college."

"That's only a couple months from now!"

Mara smiled and sighed happily. "I know. We don't want to wait any longer. You don't have to worry about anything. Our parents are paying for absolutely everything. Your dress and your plan ticket," she responded quickly. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"But my family. We're very close, and I won't be able to see them before Christmas break."

"We can just fly you out for the wedding, and you can go home the next day if you like. I don't want you to agree to this if you don't want to do it. I'll understand, Bulma."

"I," she started, turning to look out the window. She could see all the way to the guesthouse. Alessa was sitting on the porch primping and fawning over her own reflection in a compact mirror. "I'll do it."

Mara let out a happy squeal and flung her arms around Bulma. "Thank you so much!"

Bulma hugged her back and laughed. "It's no problem really. I feel kind of honored."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Vegeta entered the room a second later. "I take it she said yes," he addressed Mara.

"She certainly did! Oh, this is so perfect! I'm going dress shopping in two weeks. I'd love it if you'd come along with me and Indara," she told Bulma.

"I'd love to, but I don't know how'd I get here."

"Just borrow Vegeta's car, or ride down here with him. He needs to start visiting more," she added with a scolding tone to her voice clearly meant for Vegeta.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We've got go."

His soon-to-be sister-in-law watched the young pseudo-couple walk out the door. "Tell June she's more than welcome to come with us as well, and she's definitely invited to the wedding," she called out after them.

**(end chapter)**


	8. She Doesn't Need to Know

**Veryshortmidget-** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**KarineD-** Hey! Sorry about the wait. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Mustang07-** I'm glad you like my story. I hope I can keep this up. Enjoy!

**Lenk-** 17 just jumped to conclusions. I didn't get to it in this chapter, but hopefully next chapter, I'll have him talk to his sister one on one and get down to the bottom of this. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kataan-** Yeah. I've been bad about updating the past few months, but I think I'm back on track now. I have a lot to catch up on, and a few new ideas for stories that I'd like to get out there soon. I have to finish at least on of my exsisting stories first though. Enjoy the new chapter, and thanks!

**Kichi-Chan-** Thanks for the review! I try to keep Vegeta in character, but it can be difficult sometimes. But I'm glad that if I do slip out of character, it works. Thanks!

**Shades of Crimson-** Good to hear from you as always! I'm glad you're liking all the side plots. Trust me. Down the road, they're going to come into play in a big way. I just hope everyone likes it! Thanks so much for being such a great fan! Much luv!

**DBZ-fan-Jess-** Thanks for the review! Enjoy the new chapter!

**Beeswax-** Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. My move, didn't go well. I'm back home with parents already after 3 whole months. It's one big screwed up mess, and it's turned me into one big screwed up mess. But that's another story, and I don't want to bore people with my problems, but I really appreciate your concern. It means a lot. Thank you very much. I hope you like this next chapter!

_**Chapter 8: She Doesn't Have to Know...**_

**(LAX airport)**

June jumped up for the forth time, trying to spot her brother in the crowd of people getting off the plane. Vegeta and Bulma stood next to her, neither one really helping since they didn't know what Jayson looked like. Despite the circumstances, Bulma could tell that June was eager to see her twin brother, and it made her a little homesick. She missed her family a lot.

"Why the sudden mood change?" Vegeta inquired with his typical demanding tone.

She sighed. "Nothing. It's just that after this whole weekend, I miss my family."

"Go visit them then," he told her.

Bulma glared at him. "With what? I'm not a little rich girl, Vegeta. I can't afford to jump on a plane and go see them for a weekend."

Her friend rolled his eyes. "Then call them more or something, but don't whine about it." He ignored her irritated snort and searched through the crowd. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you back here," he told them before storming off without waiting for an answer.

June stopped her searching and watched Vegeta walk off along with Bulma. "Wow. I wonder what his problem is," she said.

"I think he's still upset about Alessa. The past couple days must have really dredged up all those bad memories."

"I can sympathize with him," June responded. "It's not easy to deal with someone cheating on you, especially when you love them."

"I'm glad Yamcha's never cheated on me. I don't know how I'd handle it. I couldn't even handle the false rumors about it in high school," she confided.

"What's this?! No welcome home sign! I'm hurt."

Both girls looked up at the good-looking guy standing in front of them. June smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It's good too see you, bro!" She pulled back and motioned toward the blue haired girl beside her. "This is Bulma."

Jayson grinned and reached out to shake her hand. "Ah, the new roommate. We finally get to talk in person instead of on the phone," he stated smoothly.

Bulma smiled brightly. "I know. It's great to finally meet you."

"Where's your other friend?" He asked them.

"Vegeta ran off to the bathroom a couple minutes ago. He'll be right back. Then, we can get back to the school."

Jayson slung his bag over his shoulder. "Good. I'm so tired."

"Did you call Karra yet?" His sister asked.

He shook his head. "I don't really know what to say to her," he admitted.

"She's probably at your apartment right not, freaking out."

Before he could comment, Vegeta walked up. Bulma eyed him suspiciously as he tucked something into his pocket. "What's that?" She asked him.

"None of your damn business." He looked over at June and Jayson. "I take it this is you brother."

June nodded. "Yeah. This is Jayson. Jayson, this is Vegeta. Don't let the attitude throw you off, he's actually a good guy."

**(Change scene)**

The sunlight crept in through the open tent flap and spilt over Yamcha's face, making him groan. It was never this sunny back home. Slowly, he pulled the blanket up to cover his head, but it was caught on something--or rather someone! He sat up quickly and glanced down at the girl next to him. She was sleeping peacefully snuggledagainst his side. What the hell happened?! He tossed the covers back, but immediately pulled them back over himself. He was completely naked! Just as he was about to wake her up to find out what happened, Hunter popped his head into the tent and grinned.

"Ah man! I knew you were gonna hit it." He reached in a high-fived a disoriented Yamcha.

"I-I can't," he stuttered. His mind was so muddled. Shakily, he ran his hand through his dark hair. "How could I do this? I have a girlfriend!" He glared up at Hunter accusingly.

His friend held up a hand in defense. "Hey, man. Don't look at me. You're the one who got drunk and then got naked with the hottie. I didn't push her on you." Hunter sighed. "Look. Don't worry about it, Yamcha. None of the guys are going to say a word to your girl about this, and we're a long ways away from San Callisto. There's no chance that this chick's going to pop up and make problems for you. You're as good as covered. Bulma doesn't need to know," he reasoned.

Yamcha stared at the ground, thinking about everything that Hunter said. It was true. There was no way that this would get out to Bulma unless he said something, and there was absolutely no way he was going to do that. He didn't want to hurt her. 'From now on, I'm gonna spend more time with Bulma,' he silently vowed.

"You're right," he told Hunter.

Hunter grinned. "Alright! Now, buck up! We've still got one more night of partying before we have to get back to school."

**(Change scene, Philadelphia)**

"I sent out the order for the invitations," Marron went on happily.

Krillin nodded and shoved another forkful of greenbeans into his mouth. He hadn't expected there to be so much work involved in planning a wedding, but Marron seemed really happy doing it all by herself. He grabbed his glass of soda and took a large gulp.

"You're mother called this morning," he cut in. "She wanted to know if you still wanted to use her car to go Harrisburg this weekend for that Bridal show."

"Oh my god! I forgot all about that stupid thing." She jumped up and ran to the phone, quickly dialing her mother's phone number. "Momma?!"

Krillin chuckled to himself as he watched her run down the hall and disappear into their bedroom. He didn't know what he'd do without her. He reached across the table and grabbed the bridal magazine she had been looking through. There were several pages bookmarked, and he flipped open one of the middle pages. It was a gorgeous silver-haired model posing in a field of flowers wearing this stunning white dress.

"Wow," he whispered. "I hope she picks this one."

**(Change of scene, Paris)**

"Just one more pose," the photographer begged in his thick, french accent.

Akira brushed aside a strand of cruly silver hair and sighed. "We've already taken like a hundred pictures," she told him. "I'm due downtown in half an hour for a Clinique shoot."

"I know my dear, but the lighting hasn't been on our side all day," he replied. "Just a few more minutes. We're starting to get somewhere."

She readjusted the frilly lace bra and rolled her eyes. "Bloodly hell. I hate Victoria Secrets," she mumbled. "Let's get this over with quickly then."

The photographer motioned for her to get back into her pose and ran back to his camera. Behind him sat a young man with dark brown hair and eyes dressed in an expensive looking business suit. He was talking to Natalia Vasco, Akira's agent. Akira looked over at them and sighed. 'Who the heck was that guy?' He'd been there all morning, watching her. It was getting on her nerves.

Twenty minutes later, she was storming out of the building while still buttoning her shirt. Next to her, her agent was talking frantically into her cellphone in French. Akira figured she must be trying to explain why she was going to be late to the Clinique representative. This wasn't going to make her look good. Natalia hung up her phone a shoved it in her purse.

"They're impossible," she growled. "I could only get them to wait for fifteen minutes."

Akira patted the older woman on the shoulder. "Calm down. We'll make it."

"I hope so, otherwise you can kiss you're career goodbye. They're already threatening to blacklist you."

"Oh please." Akira pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and put on her sunglasses. "They were a second name bid. I could always call up Dior and pose for their next ad instead, if they wanna play that game."

Natalia laughed. "That's what I love about you. You're a shrew business woman, Akira." She walked on ahead and pulled her own sunglasses down over her eyes and started humming cheerfully. "You're gonna be huge," she went on. "You're already on your way!"

"Hey, Nat? Who was that guy you were talking to at the shoot?" She asked, finally picking up her pace to match her agent's.

"Arthos Ries," she replied as if Akira should have known this.

"And he is?"

Natalia stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Don't you watch movies?"

Akira thought for a moment. "Wait a second. He's an actor?" She gota confused look on her face. "I do need to get out more." They continued walking. "What was he talking to you about?"

Natalia smirked. "Oh nothing really. He just wanted your number."

"What?!"

**(Change scene, San Callisto)**

Vegeta was lounging back on Bulma's bed watching television. Jayson was in the same position on his sisters bed. June had opted to run for pizza since no one felt like going to the school's cafeteria for lunch. Jayson sat up straight. "Wait! Stop it on that channel," he told Vegeta.

Bulma looked up from thepaper she was working on at her desk and rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you two watching?"

"Now, she's hot," Jayson announced.

Vegeta smirked. "Of course she is, she's a Victoria Secrets model."

Bulma leaned to her right and snatched the remote from Vegeta's hand. "I'm not listening to you two perverts go on and on about some silver haired bimbo with the IQ of a gnat while I'm trying to study ." She put it on the history channel. "Here. Learn something useful."

"I think everyone knows everything there is to know about World War II," Vegeta teased, snatching the remote back.

Jayson nodded. "Here, here! It's like the only thing they talk about on this channel anymore, and quite frankly, I'd much rather wat VH-1's special on up and coming models," he manged to say with a straight face.

June walked in carrying two pizzas. "Lunch is served." She noticed Bulma glaring at Vegeta and her brother. "What's going on?"

"They're being pervs," Bulma told her. "Just look at what they're watching."

June glanced at the tv. "Oh wow. That's Akira Teagan."

"Huh?"

"She's a model from England. She's getting pretty popular." When Bulma gave her a blank look, she sighed. "I'm a fashion design major, B. I'm supposed to know this crap."

"Whatever. Let's just eat." She grabbed the remote and turned of the tv.

"Hey! We were watching that," the guys called out in unison.

Once they got to the second pizza, Bulma's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and frowned. "He's been gone since Thursday night, and he's just now calling me."

June shook her head. "Tell him off."

Bulma answered the phone. "Hello?"

"B! Um, hi. What are you doing?" Yamcha spoke up from the other end.

"Sitting here with my friends eating pizza," she replied. "You?" Her tone gave away just how irritated she was.

Yamcha chuckled slightly. "Well. I learned how to surf while drunk," he joked.

"I see." Bulma was not impressed.

"Yeah, and hey," he started lowering his voice slightly. "I miss you."

Bulma sighed and stood up, waking over to the door out into the hallway. "I miss you, too. What time are you coming back tomorrow?"

"We should be back around four. Do you have work? I'd like to take you out to dinner if not," he told her.

"Yeah, but I can see what I can do. Give me a call tomorrow when you get back," she told him.

"Great! I love you, and I can't wait to see you."

A smile crept over her face, and she leaned back against her door. He loved her. "I love you, too. Bye."

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta glanced up at the door as Bulma walked back in with a happy look on her face. "What'd your pansy ass boyfriend want?"

Bulma sent him an evil look. "Can't you be nice for five minutes?" She sat down on her bed next to him and picked up her half eaten slice of pizza. "He was just calling to see what was going on here, and we're going out to dinner tomorrow night. Is there a chance you can find it in your heart to give me the night off?"

"You're already scheduled to work," he told her.

"Oh, come on. It's just one night, and it's Monday. We're dead on Mondays," she argued.

"So?"

"I haven't seen Yamcha in almost four days. Let me have the night off, Vegeta," she begged.

Vegeta desperately searched his mind for a reason why she couldn't have night off. For some reason, he just didn't want her to go to dinner with her boyfriend tomorrow night. "We have a shipment coming in. You know by now it takes a while to put them out."

"I can come help you out," Jayson spoke up. "I need to do some major cd shopping anyhow. I'm behind on many big purchases."

Bulma smiled. "There. It's all covered. Come on."

Vegeta sighed heavily. "Fine."

**(End Chapter)**

Ah! Finally. A new chapter.

Next time: Yamcha comes back, and they go out to dinner. How will things go? Will he break down and tell Bulma the truth? Vegeta and Jayson bond over music. Bulma and Vegeta get into a fight, but really what's so new about that, huh?! ;-)

PANDORA ;-)


	9. author's rant

Long time again, huh?! I suck at this. If I didn't have such great fans, I think I would just stop writing. It's been really rough for me lately. Personal problems that none of you want to hear about. Trust me! You just want updates, and I totally understand that. I'm trying really hard. I keep getting new ideas though. I seriously have like seven or eight story ideas that are going to be great, I just know it! So, as I've been getting these ideas, I've been writing down parts of them so I don't forget, and it takes time. Excuses, excuses, right?

Anyhow. I'm sorrier that you all know for keeping my stories from being updated. Hell, 'My Name Is' should have been finished by now, and so should 'A Better Life', and 'You Stole the Rain' should be at least halfway completed. I should have one of my other stories up by now! I'm ranting, and you all don't really care about this. Sorry again!

A quick note to those of you waiting for 'My Name Is' to be updated. I'm seriously thinking about taking it down and fixing it up a bit. It shouldn't take a long time to repost. I don't want to do it because I have so many reviews for that story and stuff, but there are mistakes, and I'm a little peeved with something a reviewer said about it.

I'm don't want to come down on anyone, but don't both reading my stories if you're going to just skip to the Bulma and Vegeta parts. If I didn't have a purpose for the other parts of the story, I wouldn't put them in there, and I have a lot of love for all my characters that I've created, so don't waste your time and don't waste mine. I don't want to hear that things don't make sense to you, or the plot is shit. Read the whole story, or don't read it at all. And definitely don't tell me that it doesn't make sense to you after you tell me you skipped around it like that. God, I'm not trying to be a bitch here, and I know that's how I'm coming off to you. (This of course is intended to that reviewer not going to name names that told me all this.) I feel really shitty because you were just trying to be nice and supportive of me by reviewing, but it made me angry. I put a lot of time and effort into developing plot and characters.

I just want everyone to know that every, little part I write in a story has something to do with the main storyline and the main characters. In 'MNI', the relationship between Vegeta and Akira has a lot to do with Vegeta, Akira, Bulma, and Arthos, and everyone around them. Same with the relationship Vegeta had with Marron, and the relationships between Akira and Yamcha and Yamcha and Marron. They're all connected in some small but major way.

Another thing that I'm sure might get people mad about my fics. I'm not fan of these 'wham-bam-thank-you-mam' storylines that have Bulma and Vegeta meeting for the first time and the next day they're so in love. That's bullshit in my opinion. Love doesn't happen that way people. It develops over time. It's just not realistic for two people to meet and two minutes later claim their undying love for each other. If you like stuff like that, then I'm sorry. You might not want to ever read any of my stories again, because I'm a realist, and I'm not ever going to write a plot like that. It's going to be gradual. You're going to see the feelings culminate and how it affects the people around them.

Okay. So, I'm officially a major bitch, and ya'll hate me. Understandable, but I've never been one to care too much what people think. If you don't want to review my stories anymore, that's fine. You're entitled to your own opinions. It's truly, honestly been great to hear from you over the months and to be praised by you.

Sorry to waste your time.

PANDORA


	10. Yeah Pretty Eventful'

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** As always, it's great to hear from ya! Thanks for continuing to read.

**Lenk-** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter.

**Forever-Ryoka- **They'll get together eventually. Trust me. I'm the author, and I know! But don't expect it to happen for a few chapters yet. It's just not time yet. Patience, grasshopper! ;-)

**Elvewin Darkdragon-** Thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad you like this story. I hope you like this new chapter! Bulma will find out, and as for how, well, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait!

**Kataan-** Thanks! I'm glad you like Akira. I know it doesn't seem like she should be too important in this story right now, but she will be down the road. But that's my little secret for now! ;-) Thanks for the encouragement, and don't worry. I'll be continuing to write as far as I know! Thanks!

**Hikari Heijin-** I think Bulma and Vegeta fighting is what keeps us all coming back to them. We're just fascinated as to how these two people can be so in love an fight all the time. Or maybe it's just me. Don't know! Enjoy!

**KarineD- **Shucks! **(blush) **You're too nice to me! Thanks so much, and I know it's a little late, but I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year, too. Thank you!

**Gothic Bulma- **Thanks for reviewing. They'll get together in a couple chapters or so. Akira's just a side-character at the moment. She'll be more important later on. I just wanted everyone to have some background on the other characters that will be popping up later on, like Jayson (17), Krillin, Chichi, Goku, Marron, Karra, Arthos, and Akira. Etc…

**SilverWing145- **Thank you very much! I hope you like this new chapter!

**The Warrior formerly known as Prince- **Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter. I hop I can keep this interesting for everyone!!! ;-)

**Tinuviel- **Been a while. I hope you didn't go insane!! Enjoy!

**Saiyans Forever-** Thanks for reviewing!! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Goddess Dragon of Ra- **Yeah. It just seems so right that he's Italian for some odd reason. I don't know! Glad you like though! Thanks.

**Sweetjex- **Hey, you deserved those reviews. That's a very good story you have there, and under-rated. I really think you should have more reviews. Glad to help out with that! ;-) Yeah, I'm just using my own dorm experiences for this story. I like to keep things semi-realistic in a sense. I just made up that name Chad Hamilton, but it is very familiar. I hope it's not a character from some movie or show or another story or anything. It just popped into my head. I hope it' not a real person either. That'd be kind of odd! Thanks again!

**Shades of Crimson-** Ah, where to start?! You're always super cool to me. I luv you too, sweetie! ( hugz) It's great to know that other people think that feelings don't change on a whim like that. I try to keep it realistic! Glad you picked up on what Vegeta slipped into his pocket. It is important. ;-) Like I said in my rant. People have to read my stuff very carefully because I might put something in that seems small and inconsequential at the time, but later on it turns out to not be. Details!! Mu hahaha! Anyhow… Yeah, it's important! Krillin's little parts are going to be interesting too. At least I hope everyone will think so. His relationship with Marron is going to be very crucial. Same with Jayson's relationship, and June's. Akira as well! I hope everyone noticed that all those little things in the last chapter. The Victoria secret model the guys were eyeing up was Akira and so was the model in the magazine wearing the dress Marron picked out for her and Krillin's wedding. She's everywhere!! So, yeah. I guess I should get to the story now. Thanks so much. Luv ya! ;-)

**Chapter 08: 'Yeah. Pretty Eventful!'**

Vegeta, being the nice person that he was and with a little coercion from Bulma and June, allowed Jayson to stay the night in his room Sunday night since members of the opposite sex weren't allowed to stay overnight on class nights, plus Vegeta was the only one with a spare bed since Yamcha wasn't due back until Monday afternoon. Luckily enough, no one had any tests or major in-class projects to do, so they all skipped to hang out. They met outside the boy's dorm.

"Where do you guys want to go for breakfast?" Bulma asked them.

"How about we go to the café?" June suggested. "I can get us a discount since I work there, and their breakfast is really great."

"Sounds good to me," Jayson spoke up, linking arms with his sister and walking toward the main avenue of town across from the dormitories.

Bulma smiled and nudged Vegeta. "You're awfully quiet this morning. Didn't you and Jayson get along?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have allowed him to stay in my room if I didn't think he was tolerable."

They walked side-by-side several feet behind the twins. "Then, what's wrong?" She asked, sincerely.

"It's nothing important," he told her, reaching into one of the many deep pockets of his baggy, black pants.

Bulma noticed he was back to wearing his normal clothes. He looked like one of those kids that belonged to the 'freaks' clique in high school. People she hadn't really hung out with. She had been a prep up until her senior year, when all her friends turned their backs on her. It struck her suddenly, that had they attended that same high school, she would have never talked to him, and it made her glad that they hadn't. Over the past month and a half; he had been there for her a lot. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

A dark blue envelope flapping in front of her face distracted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She stopped walking and gave Vegeta a strange look. "What's this?" She asked him, taking it from his hand and opening it. Her eyes grew wide when she read it.

"You can use it whenever you want. You might as well go home for Thanksgiving or something," he told her and started walking. He wanted to avoid an emotional thank you.

Bulma looked up from the round-trip plane ticket through teary eyes at Vegeta's back as he walked away quickly, trying to catch up with June Jayson. She couldn't believe what he'd done for her. He'd bought her a plane ticket so she could go home and visit her family. It was more than Yamcha had ever done for her, she suddenly realized. 'So, that's what he was shoving into his pocket at the airport the other night!'

"Are you coming, or not?" Vegeta yelled over his shoulder at her giving her a disgruntled look.

'Just this once, I'll overlook your grumpiness,' she said mentally. She put the ticket safely into her small purse and wiped at her teary eyes before running forward to catch up with her friends.

**(Change scene: Pennsylvania)**

Chichi smiled happily as she held the phone to her ear and listened to her sister go on about how she was coming home for Thanksgiving and all the things she wanted do when she got back home.

"That's great, B. I can't wait, but how'd you get the money for a plane ticket? It's expensive to fly cross country."

"Remember my friend Vegeta, I've been telling you about?" Bulma's voice spoke excitedly.

Chichi frowned a little. "Yeah?"

"Well, he bought it for me. It's so nuts, Chi! I helped him out with a little problem he had with an ex-girlfriend, or ex-fiancé, I guess I should say," she laughed. "Anyhow! I'll tell you all about that some other time. I guess he was just trying to thank me for helping him out," she went on, completely forgetting about the little shopping spree he had taken her on Friday night.

"What's Yamcha think about all this?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him yet. He went to the beach this weekend with his new friends. He just got back. We're going out to dinner."

"That's an awfully expensive thank you gift, B. Are you sure this Vegeta guy is just a friend?"

"Chichi!"

"Hey, don't yell at me. I'm just wondering. It seems a bit odd. You went to that school to be with Yamcha, yet all I hear you talk about anymore is Vegeta. Don't get made, little sis. I just don't want to see you and Yamcha break up over a misunderstanding because of this guy. It just seems complicated."

"Chi, it's not like that between me and Vegeta. He's a great guy, and I know it seems like a little much to you and me that he spent all that money," Bulma explained. "But his family is beyond rich, and it probably didn't seem like he was doing that big of a thing. He's use to throwing money around. I mean he spent like five or six hundred bucks on me at the mall Friday night."

"Oh, Bulma," Chichi sighed. "You can be so naïve at times."

**(Change scenes: San Callisto)**

Bulma stared at the wall in front of her as she heard her older sister sigh. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, hunny. Just be careful with this guy."

"You make it sound like Vegeta's a bad guy. He's not, Chi," she defended. A knock on her door interrupted her, and she smiled. "I've got to go. Yamcha's here to take me out to dinner."

"Bulma, wait a sec."

"What?"

Chichi's voice became serious. "If Yamcha asks about the ticket, tell him I sent it to you. I wouldn't drag Vegeta into this. Yamcha might get really mad."

Bulma frowned. "I didn't even think about that," she muttered more to herself than to her older sister. "Thanks," she responded. Another knock on her door. "I've got to go. I love you, Chi. Tell Goku and the boys I love them too."

"I will. Love you too, sis. Have a good night."

"Thanks. I will. Bye!"

Bulma hung up her cellphone and turned to look herself over in the mirror quickly before answering the door. She was wearing a dress Vegeta had bought her when they had gone out with June this weekend at his parents' house. It was a plain tan color, and it came to mid-thigh. She had to admit that for a simple dress is really looked great on her.

She opened the door and smiled brightly at her boyfriend. "Hi, Yamcha!"

He smiled back, covering up his nervousness easily enough when he saw how pretty she looked. "New dress?" He saw her nod. "It looks great on you." He leaned forward and gave her a hug. "I missed you this weekend. You'll have to go with us next time we go off like that," he told her.

She kissed his cheek. "Yeah right. Me hang out with a bunch guys all weekend. I think not," she told him in a joking manner. She turned to close her door and make sure it locked. "Okay. I'm ready to go."

Yamcha let his left arm wrap loosely around her waist as they walked toward the elevator. "So how was your weekend? What'd you do?"

Suddenly, Bulma thought about the end of her conversation with Chichi just a minute ago. She wasn't so naïve that she didn't know her boyfriend would get upset that she went and spent the night at Vegeta's parents' house even if June was with them. She was going to have to lie to him, and she hated the idea of it, but she didn't want to start anything because she didn't feel she had done anything wrong. It's not like she had kissed Vegeta or anything. The closest thing she'd done was hold his hand and give him a hug in front of Alessa to make her jealous. She'd slept in a different room, too.

'Absolutely nothing wrong,' she told herself. "I went shopping Saturday night with June since she came back early from her trip. Then, her brother Jayson called her up and said he was flying in this weekend, so we talked Vegeta into driving us down to LAX to pick him up," she lied.

"Sounds eventful," he said as the elevator doors slid open.

Bulma nodded, looking down at the floor as they stepped inside. "Yeah. Pretty eventful," she mumbled.

**(Change scene)**

"I wish my father owned a record store," Jayson enviously. He walked down the heavy metal section, picking up a CD he'd been searching for. "God, I'm in heaven!"

Vegeta laughed and opened a box on the counter. "Pick out a couple. You can take it as payment for helping out tonight," he told him.

Jayson's eyes lit up. "Works for me!" He started flipping through CDs. "So, what was up with Bulma at breakfast this morning?" He asked. "She was all giddy and kind of mushy," he added the last part with a scrunch of his nose.

"Must be because he boyfriend was taking her out tonight," Vegeta muttered, pulling the packing slip out of the box and examining everything thoroughly.

"Oh man, you want her bad," Jayson teased, laughing loudly. Vegeta sent him a deadly glare, but he ignored it. "I don't blame you. She is definitely hot." He picked up another CD. "What'd you think of the new Dillinger Escape Plan album?"

"It's not as good as the old stuff, and we're just friends. I don't want her," he grumbled, pulling out a stack of new CDs.

"Don't be an idiot. You like her. I can tell. June's filled me in on how that Yamcha guy treats her, and if you ask me, it sounds like you've got a shot with her. Go for it."

Vegeta ignored the comment and continued to pull out the new inventory. "Can you just put these out?"

**(Change scene)**

The blond girl placed the coffee pot back on the counter and picked up her notepad quickly. It was a busy night. She hadn't even had a chance to take her fifteen-minute break yet, and it was almost nine—closing time! She heard a tap behind her, and groaned quietly. 'Must be someone wanting to pay their check,' she thought aggravated. June took a deep breath and smile before turning toward the person. The room seemed to spin slightly, and she reached out to steady herself by grabbing a hold of the cash register.

"What are you doing here, Chad? I told you to leave me alone."

"I know," he replied. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was. I made a mistake, June."

She glared out the window, refusing to look at him. "Is that all you came here for because I have customers waiting and you're holding up the line," she shot back angrily.

Chad frowned and reached over to take her hand in his. For some odd reason, she didn't fight him. He raised her hand and kissed her palm gently before placing it back on the counter. "I'm sorry, Junny," he whispered using that damn pet name he'd had for her since they were childhood friends. It always hit her hard when he called her that.

She watched him hang his head and walk out the door as she blinked back the sting in her eyes. Why'd he have to show up at her work like that and do this to her?! An angry customer slammed down his check and crossed his arms.

"This all very touching," he mocked. "But some people have places to be."

June shook herself from her daze and grabbed the check. "Sorry, sir," she muttered, quickly punching numbers into the register. "$24. 78."

**(Change scene, Philadelphia)**

"What about the cream colored napkins and the pastel pink?" Marron's mother suggested, holding the two against each other to show how they offset each other nicely.

Marron smiled and nodded happily. "Oh yes! What do you think, Krillin?" She turned to her fiancé and gave him an expectant look.

The poor guy just smiled nervously. "Oh gosh, Mar. I don't know about these kinds of things. Whatever you want to do is fine by me," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Krillin! You have to have some say in this, sweetie."

"The only thing I have to say is, I don't want to wear pink," he told them.

Mother and daughter chuckled. "You're not going to have to wear anything pink, Krillin," Marron assured him.

"Then my job here is done," he replied, standing up from the table and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go over to the office anyhow. I forgot some of my paperwork I need for that presentation next week."

"The one in LA?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'm not looking forward to traveling there, but it's a top client for the firm. If everything works out, I could get a promotion."

"That's fabulous, Krillin," Marron's mother spoke up.

Marron grinned. "He's being modest. They're talking about making him a partner."

"Well then! He'd better hurry is butt over to the office and get those papers."

"I'm going!" Krillin laughed and picked up his keys and jacket. "I'll be back in an hour," he shouted from the main hallway. "Remember, I'm not wearing pink!" The door closed behind him.

**(Change scene)**

Goku walked in and kicked his work boots off by the door. "Chichi! I'm home," he called out.

Gohan came running into the kitchen and jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy's home!" He yelled excitedly.

Goku grinned and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Were you good today?" He asked as he put the boy back on his feet.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Granny let me help make cookies."

Chichi walked in carrying a sleepy Goten in her arms. "Ah, good your home. I need you to run to the store."

Her husband gave her a blank look. "But, Chi, I just got home. Why didn't you call me?"

She glared at him. "Because you let your cellphone go dead again. I couldn't get a hold of you, and I couldn't go myself because my car wouldn't start."

"The cars broke again," he groaned.

She nodded. "Unfortunately."

Sighing, Goku reached down and grabbed his boots. "Take my truck to the store. I'll go see if I can find out what's wrong with the car this time."

"Thanks, hun."

**(Change scene: Tokyo)**

"He flew in from New York just to see you," Natalia whispered into Akira's ear.

The silver haired beauty kept her eyes glued to the other model posing for the photographer in front of her. "That's nice."

Natalia's mouth dropped open. "He's one of the biggest actors in the world, Kir, not to mention probably the hottest, and all you have to say is 'that's nice'?!"

Akira nodded. "Yep. Hey, why don't you go get his autograph or something? Make him feel like he didn't waste a trip across the globe."

"You're being snobby," she protested. "He's gorgeous!"

"Then go ask him to get a cup of coffee with you. I'm not interested."

Her agent shook her head. "You're mental. Any normal girl would be falling all over themselves if a guy flew around the world to ask them out, but oh no! Not you."

"I just think it's a little desperate and pathetic of him. He called me, and I told him I wasn't interested. So, what's he do? He shows up at my photo shoot," she whispered back angrily. "I have a job to do here, and I certainly don't have the time to date some stupid movie star."

Akira happened to glance across the room to where Arthos was sitting. She narrowed her eyes when she saw him checking out the other model. "And bloody hell, just look at this!" She pointed out to her agent. "Oh that makes a good impression, buddy," she said a little louder. "Come all this way to ask a girl out. Act like a bloody stalker, and then start eyeing up the next best thing when you don't get your way! How typical of a guy!"

Arthos Ries, having heard her tirade glanced up at her. "What'd you say, sweetheart?"

The disbelieving look on her face turned to pissed in a matter of seconds. "Sweetheart?!" She stood up and snatched her cellphone from Natalia. "What a complete asshole!" She then stormed out of the studio.

Arthos walked over to Natalia. "What is her problem?"

"I don't think even Freud would be able to tell you that one," she joked.

The actor sighed and walked out of the studio in hopes of catching the model he'd wasted the longest break in his current movie-shot to ask out. It didn't take him long to find her. She was pacing back and forth in the deserted hallway taking on the phone with someone. She didn't notice him at all, so she went on talking as if she were all alone.

"I don't know what to do, mum! He came all the way from New York to ask me out according to Natalia, and I don't even know what to say to the guy," she explained frantically. "He's gorgeous! What do I saw to him?"

Arthos smirked and leaned back against the wall. This was really wrong, eavesdropping and all, but at least he knew she was just as flustered around him as he was around her.

Akira stopped and placed her hand on her hip, listening intently to whatever it was her 'mum' was telling her to do. "I can't do that! I just made a complete ass of myself in there, right in front of him!" She looked up and finally noticed him standing there. A scared expression spread over her face and she let out a little gasp.

Arthos walked over confidently and took the phone from her. "She'll have to call you back. Thanks." He hung up her phone and looked at her. "Bloody hell, just look at this," he joked, throwing her earlier comment back at her and perfectly mimicking her British accent.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma walked into her dorm room to find it empty. It was going for eleven. June should have been home by now. She reached into her purse and noticed that she had left her cellphone turned off during her date with Yamcha. She checked her messages. There were two: one from Vegeta and one from Jayson. They were at the student center with June.

Bulma turned right back around and walked out the door. She was surprised at how quickly she made it to the student center considering she was wearing high heels. She knew she would be in for a lecture from Vegeta, too, for walking around campus late at night dressed the way she was, but she didn't care. Something was obviously up with June, and she needed to get there to. She needed to be there for her new friend!

They were upstairs, in the faithful spot where Bulma had first met Vegeta the night she moved in. Jayson was sitting on the couch holding his twin sister while she sniffed and cried against his shoulder. Bulma looked over at Vegeta as if to say 'what's going on?', but he just shook his head slowly and looked back at June for a moment before motioning Bulma toward the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Bulma whispered.

"That moron ex of hers showed up at her work. I don't know exactly what he did, but she's came into the shop just before we closed up and was freaking out," he spoke softly.

Bulma closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "What an asshole," she said. She opened her sapphire eyes and locked gazes with Vegeta. She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, something he wasn't expecting. "You're a saint. I know how you hate putting up with crying females," she told him. "I'll take her back to the dorm. You guys can go back to your room."

He shook his head. "We were going to stay at Nappa's tonight since my roommate is back in town." He glanced at the twins. "And I don't think you're getting those two apart tonight."

"Will Nappa care about all of us crashing as his place?"

"He's not even there. Went to Seattle for the week, remember?"

"That's right," she replied, feeling stupid for forgetting, especially since Nappa had asked her and Vegeta to look after his dogs while he was gone. "Let's go."

**(Change scene)**

Nappa's house was small, definitely not what Bulma had expected. Nappa, the brawny, tattoo-covered, leather-wearing, hardcore looking guy lived in a tiny white house with flowers surrounding his porch and a picket fence. It was laughable. Vegeta was obviously reading her mind when he saw the humored expression on her face as they pulled up. He smirked.

"Lena's doing, of course," he told her, referring to Nappa's girlfriend.

The foursome got out of Vegeta's care and walked toward the house. As soon as Vegeta opened the door, two giant Dobermans came barreling toward him. He cursed and pushed Bulma behind him as they jumped up on him.

"Damnit all! Get down," he commanded, trying to push them down gently. "Freeza! Cooler! Down."

The two hyper active dogs very reluctantly did as they were told and sat down in front of him, wagging their stubby tails enthusiastically. Vegeta stepped into the house and waved the others inside. June eyed the dogs suspiciously.

"They won't bite, will they?" She asked Vegeta.

"They don't bite. They're just super hyper," he growled. He locked the door behind them and flipped on the lights. He pointed to the left. "Living room is over there. The kitchen and bathroom are to the right."

Jayson took June into the living room, and they sat down on the couch while Bulma followed Vegeta into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and looked inside. She had the munchies for some reason. She felt something fury against her leg. It was the dogs. They were looking up at her wit their big black eyes and their tongues hanging out of their mouth. She laughed and patted them on the heads.

"What do you guys want, huh?" She spotted treats on the tope shelf and reached up for them, but she was about two inches too short.

Vegeta walked up behind her, brushing up close against her backside. He reached up and pulled the bag down handing it to her, not realizing that his other hand had unconsciously fallen to the side of her slim waist to steady her because he had scared her by coming up behind her. Bulma half turned toward him. They were pretty close, she noticed since they bumped noses. She laughed slightly and leaned back against the counter a little, but neither of them moved for a while. They just stood there and stared until Jayson walked in and caught them.

He mentally smiled as he saw them move apart quickly, startling the poor dogs. "June needs a drink," he said.

Vegeta nodded dumbly and walked over to the fridge. "What does she want?"

"Water's fine."

Bulma straightened her dress. "I'm going to go sit with June." She left as quickly as she could.

Jayson chuckled. "Sorry I interrupted, but I thought you didn't want her," he mocked.

Vegeta slammed the glass down on the counter. "Get the damn water yourself. I have to let the mutts out," growled.

**(End Chapter)**

Ah, another chapter down! This one was pretty easy to write. I was surprised how quickly it all came to me. I must be getting my mojo back! Haha sorry… Anyhow. I really hop ya'll liked it. I thought it was a fun chapter. Lots of stuff happened, more to come as well!

Next time!!!

I'm probably going to skip forward a little again. Possibly to right before Thanksgiving.

PANDORA ;-)


	11. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Katie-** Thanks for reviewing, and I'm really glad that you like my story!

**Kiersten-** Thanks you very much! I really appreciate the review! Enjoy.

**Beeswax-** I'm glad everyone's cool with the way I write. I just think a story is mo much better when it has a sense of realism to it, especially when writing a story that tries to depict semi-real life, like this story. Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

**KarineD- **Thanks for the review! I love when people tell me they love my stories! Thank you thank you!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** I figured everyone would like that moment at the end of the last chapter between them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lenk-** Haha, yeah I thought that was just a funny little thing to do, naming the dogs that. I'm really happy you liked that chapter so much. I hope everyone likes this one as well!

**SilverWing145- **Wow! Thank you very much. I really, really hope you like the new chapter.

**Onnimo-** Thank you for reviewing! Here's that update for ya!

**Shinu-** Don't worry. I definitely don't plan on changing anything about the way I write. I'm glad you feel that same way. How boring would this story be if they were all over each other the second they met?! I can't stand reading stuff like that. I feel so bad when I start to read a fic, and I get to like chapter 2 or 3 (depending on the plot and whatnot of course) and they're all in love. It makes me hit the back button immediately. I just can't read that stuff. But anyhow! I'm babbling. Thank you very, very, very much for that kind review. I really hope you like this chapter. I think everyone will! ;-)

**Shiami-** Good to know that I'm not a complete bitch to everyone. Thanks so much!! Enjoy the new chapter!

**Kataan-** Haha. Yeah, Nappa's house. I enjoyed writing that part. I got to have some fun on the character's account sometime! It just seemed the perfect contrast. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! I really appreciate it.

**Seventh Sky-** Thanks for reviewing!!! Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 09: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

_**(It's been about a month since the last chapter. It's Thanksgiving week.)**_

Bulma walked silently next to Vegeta as they exited their Monday morning Sociology class. Ever since that night in Nappa's kitchen, there had been this unsettling feeling between them, and even though nothing had really happened, Bulma had made a conscious decision to distance herself from Vegeta a bit. It helped that Yamcha was actually around more often, too. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was grateful to have her boyfriend paying a bit more attention to her. He still went out at least once a week, but he was cutting down on the drinking, and he was going to his classes. As they came to the cafeteria, Bulma spotted Yamcha outside waiting for her. She smiled at him and waved her hand.

"Hey, Yamcha!" She turned to Vegeta and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off quickly.

"You ask me the same thing everyday, and I always tell you no," he said. "My answer hasn't changed."

The blue haired girl sighed heavily. "Yamcha's really not a bad guy, Vegeta. I don't know why you won't give him a chance," she whispered hastily as the got closer to her boyfriend.

Vegeta just kept walking. "Whatever. See you in class tomorrow," he said, leaving her standing next to her boyfriend.

Bulma stared after him for a second. "What about work tonight?!"

"You're on your own with Nappa. I'm going out," was all he replied.

Yamcha took Bulma's hand, gaining her attention. She frowned up at him, making him sigh. "Everything okay, babe?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand what's wrong wit him lately." He'd been going out a lot. June had told her a couple weeks ago that he'd actually came into the café with a date. Bulma was happy that he was getting out and whatnot, but did he have to start acting so damn cold toward her? What had she done to him?

"Don't worry about him. Let's just get something to eat. I'm starving."

**(Change scene)**

The next day, Bulma sat in their usual booth waiting for Vegeta to sit down with his tray. He was still in line waiting for pizza. Work had been so boring without him to talk to. Nappa had left her to close up alone around six because he had been there since nine in the morning. Why couldn't Vegeta go out on nights when he didn't work at the shop?!

Finally, her friend sat down across from her. She pushed her tray aside and leaned her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands. "So?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her before taking a big bite of the hot pizza he'd had a craving for. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. He hardly talked to her at all anymore. It was getting on her nerves, and she just couldn't take it! She sat up straight and slapped her hands down on the table.

"Why don't you talk to me like you used to anymore?!" She demanded, startling the people at the other tables nearby.

Vegeta glanced around angrily, and the small audience surrounding them went back to eating their lunches quickly. He turned his glare toward the woman across the table from him. "Do we have to get into this here? I'm eating," he told her going back to the task at hand.

Bulma glared back and turned to her backpack. She started shoving her books back in and zipping it up furiously. "So sorry to disturb you, Vegeta. I forgot how important food was to you," she hissed, standing up from the table and storming off toward the exit.

"Damnit," he grumbled, dropping his pizza and grabbing his bag quickly so he could catch up with her. He dodged through the crowd, following her blue head. He didn't understand her at all. He was just followed her lead!

He didn't actually catch up to her until she was jogging up the steps to her dorm. She'd ignored him every time he'd called out to her to stop. Vegeta came up right behind her and reached forward, grasping a hold of her wrist.

"Fuck! Will you just stop, woman?"

Bulma turned toward him and tried yanking her wrist away from him. "Let me go, Vegeta!"

"Stop acting like damn kid, and I'll think about it," he shouted back.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't even want to hang out with you, and I quit!" She yelled back. "I quit! I'm not working at the damn record shop anymore either, and I'm not going to be in your brother's wedding with you."

Vegeta shook his head slowly. "Stop being a bitch. It doesn't suit you," he told her calmly.

Bulma growled and reached up to slap him, but he caught her other wrist easily enough and gave her a deadly glare. "Don't ever try that again," he warned her. "I've never raise my hand to you, and never would," he growled furiously.

"Just let me go. I don't want to be around you anymore," she begged.

"That's not the impression I get," he argued, still holding onto both her wrists. "Or are you forgetting what just brought this whole thing on, Bulma? Do I need to remind you?" He inquired angrily, looking her straight in the eye. "You got mad because I didn't talk to you," he said, not waiting for a response.

"You don't talk to me anymore, so why bother staying friends?" She asked him dejectedly.

"Nope," he said quickly. "We're not playing this game. You're the one that started acting distant. You stopped telling me everything for some odd reason," he spoke quietly but his tone was still angry. He didn't want all the details of this fight to be so public. "So don't get mad at me because I went along did the same thing."

Bulma looked away, tears falling down her cheek. "I had to," she whispered.

"Why? Did your boyfriend say something to you? Did he get mad about how much time we were spending together?"

She shook her head, still refusing to look at him. "No, it's not Yamcha."

Vegeta sighed heavily. "Then what is it?"

"I just can't," she sobbed.

"Because you're starting to feel something more for me," he told her knowingly.

Her eyes snapped to his after that, and she narrowed her eyes. "You arrogant fucking bastard. You're not that special, Vegeta. Get over yourself."

With that said, she finally broke free from him and ran into her building. Vegeta clenched his fists at his side and suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. "Whatever," he muttered and stomped across the grass toward the library.

**(Change scene)**

June was emptying the garbage into the closet at the end of the hall when she saw Bulma walk off the elevator. The two roommates just stared at each other for a minute, before Bulma burst into tears. June dropped her garbage can on the floor and ran to her friend, giving her a gentle hug.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" She cooed.

Bulma buried her head into the crook of her neck and cried. "I g-got in a f-fight with Vegeta," she stuttered. "It was bad, Eighteen. I don't think he'll ever talk to me again. I was so mean to him." She let out a loud growl, changing moods faster than a pregnant woman. "And I'm not even sure I want to talk to him after the things he said to me! He had the nerve to call me a bitch!"

June's eyes widened. "He called you a bitch?" That didn't seem like something he'd call Bulma unless he was joking around with her.

"He told me to stop being a bitch because it didn't suit me," she went on angrily. She went to their door and pushed it open. "Can you believe him?!"

"Well what did you say or do before that for him to say that?" Her friend inquired cautiously.

Bulma whirled around and gasped. "You're going to take his side on this?" She laughed and shook her head. "This is just perfect. It's just like fucking high school all over again. I have no friends at all." Suddenly, she grabbed her purse off the desk and fished around inside it. "I should have known better than to come to California in the first place! Its no different."

"What are you doing, B?"

"None of your damn business," Bulma snapped.

"You know what, Bulma?" June started calmly, with just the slightest hint of anger in her voice. "I have a feeling he was right because you're sure acting like a bitch right now."

Bulma pulled the plane ticket Vegeta had bought her out of her purse and held it up for June to see. "That's fine by me because I'm out of here." She wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow night, but she couldn't stand to be around here anymore. She pulled her luggage bag out from under her bed and began to shove random items into it.

"Well, have a great trip. I hope you feel better once you're around your family," June told her sincerely before grabbing her cellphone and walking out the door.

**(Change scene)**

"She has some major issues to work out, that's all I'm saying," June said, handing Vegeta a Chinese take out container and a fork. She'd stopped by the Chinese place on her way to the record store after she had called Vegeta when she left her room.

"I don't even want to talk about it," he responded slowly. He wanted to just forget about it. He had a lot on his mind.

"Well I do!" She picked up her chicken fried rice and dug into it angrily with her fork. "All I did was ask her what she said to you, and she went into this whole 'everyone's on Vegeta's side' thing."

Vegeta sat down on the stool behind the counter and stared at his egg roll like it was the most interesting thing in the universe at the moment. "Maybe she'll cool off after visiting her family," he told her before taking a bite of his food. He was so hungry since he got robbed of his lunch. "You'll make up with her when she comes back."

June glanced up from her rice and gave him a worried look. "What about you?" They had to talk again. They were like best friends!

"We just can't be friends. I don't think it's for us."

**(Change scene)**

"Shit!" Bulma hung up her cellphone and shoved it into her pocket. Yamcha was out partying with his friends, and she couldn't get a hold of him. How was she going to get to the airport? It'd cost a fortune to rent a cab to take her, and none of the transit buses went as far as LA. She had to be there by eleven thirty, or she'd miss her flight, and she'd have to wait until tomorrow to catch her previously scheduled flight.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at her hands. They were shaking really bad from all the stress she was putting on herself. "I've got to get out of here," she whispered.

The door to her room opened, and June walked into the room. She didn't even look at Bulma. She walked over to her desk and sat down to work on one of her term papers. Bulma frowned at her back and stood up. She picked up her suitcases and walked out of the room.

**(Change scene)**

It was so dead, that Vegeta closed the shop at eight, an hour earlier than their usual closing time. He didn't get it. Normally, Tuesday nights were pretty hoppin'! He pushed the security code into the pad by the back door and quickly walked out, locking it behind him. He was glad June had came over and spent the evening with him, and especially glad that she had brought food with her.

Vegeta turned toward his car, but stopped dead in his tracks. Bulma was sitting on the ground next to the driver's side door with two large suitcases lying on the ground beside her. She glanced up at him sadly as he finally came over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. He didn't understand what she was doing here.

"I know I said some terrible things," she told him.

"I don't want to here it."

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I know."

He stopped next to her and reached down to help her to her feet. She smiled weakly at him and brushed off her jeans. "What did you come here for?"

"I need a ride to the airport," she confessed. "I'll pay you back for the gas and the ticket when I get back. I'll get the money out of my savings account while I'm home."

Vegeta moved past her and unlocked his car. He slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Bulma watched him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment. He slammed his door shut, effectively blocking her view of him due to his black tinted windows. He gripped the stirring wheel and glared out the front window. Did he really want to put up with this right now?

A few seconds later, the driver's side window rolled down and the trunk popped open. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Bulma quickly picked up her bags and went around to the back. She tossed them into the trunk and shut it carefully.

**(Change scene)**

They drove in complete silence. Well, Vegeta did. Bulma kept sobbing every now and then, and she thought he didn't notice her holding it back because he had his favorite Caliban CD blaring through the speakers. She was an emotional wreck, and he knew he probably had at least a little to do with it. She kept her head turned facing out her window so he couldn't see her face.

'This ought to get a response,' he thought, as he drove past the exit.

Right on queue, Bulma sat up straight and turned to him. "Vegeta, you missed the exit," she told him anxiously.

"Really?" He gave her a disbelieving look.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah!" She looked out the back window. "Just great. I can't be late. It'll take forever to get turned back around," she grumbled.

"Calm down. I did it on purpose."

"What?! Why?"

He downshifted and took the next exit. "Because I've gotta pee," he teased.

"You could've peed at the airport, Vegeta!"

He sighed. She was definitely not in the being teased mood. She was completely overlooking the fact that he was joking around. "I told you to calm down," he reminded her. "We're going to my parents."

Bulma groaned. There was no way to get out of this. He was the one behind the wheel, not her! She just wanted to go home to Pennsylvania and be around people that cared for and loved her. Why was he taking her to his parents' house? Vegeta didn't speak another word until they parked in front of the house. He got out of the car and walked up to the house. It was late, and no one had been expecting him, so he had to use his key to unlock the door. Bulma followed him in and stood in the foyer with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

Vegeta fumbled around in the dark for the lights. "Where the hell is Renato? He should have heard us pull in," he mumbled, finally finding the lights.

"He's probably in bed considering it's almost eleven," Bulma argued.

"Not a chance. That man's always five steps ahead of everyone," he replied, walking into the living room. He turned on the lights in this room, too. Bulma preceded to follow him through the rest of the house. The last room he came to was his own. There was a note taped to the door. Vegeta peeled it off carelessly and unfolded it.

"What is it?"

He smirked. "I told you he's always five steps ahead of everyone." Passing the note to her, he turned back to go downstairs and get a drink and something to eat. He was suddenly hungry again!

'Vegeta, I had a feeling you'd be coming in for the weekend. It being Thanksgiving and all. Your parents went to Miami. The kitchen is stocked. If you need anything, call Edmund. Renato,' Bulma finished reading the note. "Damn, I guess Vegeta was right." She walked back down, trying not to get lost since Vegeta had left her alone. It suddenly hit her. Vegeta wasn't spending the holiday with his family?!

He looked up at her when she walked into the kitchen. "Here." He slid a bottle of water to her as she approached the opposite side of the island. "Take these, too." He placed two Advil in front of her.

"What for?"

"I know enough about you to know that your head must be killing you from trying to hold in your crying all the way here," Vegeta responded without hesitation. "Take them, now."

She picked them up and downed them both quickly. "Do you always have to be so damn bossy?"

"Yes. It's genetic. You should know. You've meant my father."

"Vegeta?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to rummage through the fridge. "Were you going to stay at San Callisto by yourself all weekend?"

Finally, he looked up at her and dropped some lunchmeat on the counter between them. "No, I was going to go skiing with my best friend in the Rockies."

"Really?"

Vegeta looked at her a smirk tugging mercilessly at the corner of his mouth. Bulma growled and picked up the package of cheese, throwing it at him. She started to laugh. "You ass!"

He chuckled. "It's not my fault your so damn gullible at times, woman."

Reaching for the bread, she pulled out several slices. "Seriously, though," she started, while helping him make them some sandwiches. "What were you going to do?"

"June invited me to go with her to her parents, but I declined. I wanted some time alone," he admitted.

"You can't be alone on Thanksgiving. You're supposed to be with family and friends."

"Well, I avoid such gatherings. What do you think my parents are doing in Miami? They're not there for the sun. They can get that here. They went to my uncle's."

She shook her head. "And why don't you want to go there?"

"My cousin," he responded coldly.

Bulma frowned. "Sorry. I forgot about that." She reached for the mayo and went on. "Why do your parents still want you to get back with her after what she did to you?"

Vegeta remained quiet for a while. "They don't know. There are only a handful of people that do know."

"What? Why?!"

He sighed. "Because I like Alessa's father. He's a good man, and I didn't want to see him put out of business because his daughter's a whore, and that's exactly what my father would do. Hell, it's exactly what I'd do, too. It's the Ouji code. Don't fuck with a member of our family, or we'll take revenge in whatever form will hurt the worst."

"Sheesh," Bulma whispered. "Your dad would really do that? He doesn't seem like the type."

"It's those mafia ties," he joked.

"Stop teasing."

"What are you so concerned about me being alone for Thanksgiving anyway? It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is!" She looked around. "Where's the phone?"

He pointed at the wall behind her. She reached into her purse and pulled out her ticket, quickly dialing the number on the back. Vegeta frowned. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to order you a ticket," she told him with her first real smile in the last couple weeks.

"Come again?"

"You're going home with me for Thanksgiving."

"I am?"

She looked up at him, her expression giving away the distinct impression that it was better for him to just go along with this than to actually argue with her.

"Yes, you are," she told him.

**(End Chapter)**

Ya'll thought I was going to send Bulma home without having her make up with Vegeta, didn't you?! Mu hahahaha. The evil Pandora is back. I thought about it, but it seemed too cruel after that horrible fight they had, huh?!?! That was bad. I was cringing as I wrote it.

Next time should be good. Vegeta gets his first real taste of small town life, and meets Bulma's family. What's Chichi going to have to say about this, especially since Yamcha's nowhere in sight?

PANDORA ;-)


	12. Just Perfect

**Yup123456789101112-** That was a nasty fight. Huh? Sorry bout that, but they made up! So, all's good! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

**TheWarriorFormlyKnownAsPrince-** Haha, yeah the dogs Freeza and Cooler. I thought it'd be a cure little thing. Thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I'd tell you what's going to happen, but that'd spoil this next chapter. I hope you like! ;-)

**Beeswax-** Thanks for both your reviews! I appreciate it a lot! Jayson (17) is a sweetheart in this fic, huh! It kind of makes me feel bad for what I'm going to put him through. Mu hahahaha I am evil after all! ;-)

**SilverWing145-** Yeah, that fight was something. I had to picture it in my head while I was writing it, and I cringed! But I think it came out alright. I tried to to put all the little movements and expressions into it that I pictured would happen. It's weird, but that's how I write things. Hahaha… anyhow! Thanks for reviewing. Means a lot! I hope you like!

**Elvewin Darkdragon-** Hey thanks! I hope this chapter is up to par, too! ;-)

**SaiyansForever-** Thanks for the review! Sorry it's taken a while for me to get this chapter up. I've been super busy, and I know no one cares to here that excuse, but well. I was. ;-) Enjoy!

**Mustang07-** Thank you! Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I used to. I'm trying! Please keep reading!

**Zicke-** Aw! Thank you so much-) I'm glad you liked it then, and still like it now!

**Kataan-** Yeah! Who hasn't acted like Bulma when they're in a bad mood and fighting with their friends? I know I have, justified and unjustified. Human nature, people! So, yeah. I haven't put Vegeta through the wringer yet in this chapter with her mom, but maybe next! ;-) Enjoy!

Lenk- Don't worry! All will work out for the best! Thanks for reviewing! 

**KarineD-** Thanks for the review and that nice compliment-) It means a lot! I'm trying to subtly convey how much Bulma's come to rely on Vegeta emotionally. Even during a fight with him, she had to come to him to help her… haha doesn't that make sense!

**Shades of Crimson-** Hey! (tackles and hugs) Long time again, huh! Gosh, I'm sucking at this updating thing again! Firstly. Thank you! Of course! Haha. I think you might be my biggest fan… no complaint here! And you never, ever have to apologize for being late with a review or anything like that. I completely understand. It's cool! I still luv ya! The fight was definitely bad, but necessary. Their feelings are starting to get out now. I thought making Vegeta come along with her to meet her family and have Thanksgiving dinner with them at this point in their relationship, would make it interesting later on down the road. Ah, and you brought up Yamcha! Mu hahahaha just wait 'til you read this chapter! You're gonna love it, I have the feeling! Luv ya muchly, darlin'! Enjoy! ;-)

**VeryShortMidget-** I actually wanted to send Bulma home without her and Vegeta making up, and I had a really great set up for later, but I think it's going to be better this way. Hahaha yeah, the dogs! I cracked myself up with that one, too. I'll admit it! And the house. Nappa in a cute little white-picket-fence house… hahaha.. okay I'm done! Thanks!

**Gothic Bulma-** Please don't die! I appreciate the reviews too much hahaha.. Enjoy this new chapter!

**Garowyn-** Thanks for reviewing-) Enjoy!

**CeltiCrimson-** Wow! Thanks. I hope you liked the rest of the story as much as you liked the first chapter! ;-)

**Chapter 10: Just Perfect.**

Radditz glanced at his watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. The flight was late. Planes made him nervous. He wouldn't get on one, and so his nervousness carried over to Bulma and her friend, who were stuck on a plane that was now ten minutes late. He couldn't believe that they had sent him to pick her up. They knew he hated airplanes. He was going to complain about this all weekend. They'd never send him to do this again. He'd make sure of it.

"Radditz! Over here," Bulma called out.

He sighed with relief when he saw her running toward him. "Oh thank god," he called out, catching her in a hug and swinging her around in a circle. "You're alive!"

Bulma laughed happily. "I made it in one piece." She turned to her friend. "Radditz, I'd like you to meet my friend, Vegeta Ouji."

Radditz shook the young man's hand politely with a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Well, I'm sure your dying to get out of here, Rad," Bulma spoke up. She wanted to get home ASAP.

He groaned. "Don't say 'dying' in an airport, Bulma. Come on," he whined.

It took fifteen minutes just to get out of the crowded building and find the car in the parking lot. Vegeta looked around and noticed all the trees and mountains. He was used to the city. Sure, there were parks and whatnot, but nothing like this. He was completely surrounded by forest. It was culture shock.

Bulma nudged him in the side with her elbow. "You coming?"

He nodded and put his bags in the back of Radditz' Trailblazer.

**(Change scene)**

An hour and a half later, they pulled up into the dirt driveway of an old, white farmhouse. There were several cars in the driveway, and all the lights were shinning brightly from the windows. Vegeta looked out his window and watched the front door swing open. A very pretty black-haired woman in her mid-twenties ran out toward their car. Bulma squealed and opened her door the second Radditz put the vehicle in park.

"Chichi!"

"Bulma!" The two sisters embraced each other in a bear hug. Chichi laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." She stepped back and smiled at her big sister. "I want you to meet Vegeta." She nodded to the guy standing behind her. "Vegeta, this is my sister, Chichi Son."

Chichi looked past her at the young man. He was definitely Italian. You could tell by his sharp features, jet-black hair, and tanned skin. Vegeta reached out to shake her hand. He wasn't an idiot. He could see the normally well-hidden calculating glance she was giving him. From what he'd gathered in the past couple months from what Bulma had told him, Chichi didn't like him or trust him. After a second, she reached out and took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"It's good to finally meet you," she told him politely.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Bulma smiled, oblivious to the undercurrent of emotion between her friend and sister. "Let's get in the house. It's cold. I'm use to it being hot all the time now." She led the way into the house.

After being introduced to everyone and having dinner with her family, Bulma showed Vegeta upstairs. She pointed to the room at the top of the steps. "Here's the bathroom." She turned to the left. "This first door is my room, and the second is Chichi's old room. You can sleep in there. It's the only other room that has a bed in it," she told him.

"Sure, she'll like that?" He muttered, stepping into the large room and frowning. This was definitely a girl's room. The main color was a pale yellow, and there were buttercups painted on the walls here and there. "What is it with girls and flowers?" Vegeta asked while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Bulma frowned. "Why wouldn't she be okay with it? She has her own place now."

He sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at her. "She doesn't like me. I can tell."

"You're crazy! My big sis likes everyone," she told him, plopping down next to him.

"She doesn't like me," he repeated more firmly this time. "It's blatantly obvious. Pay attention next time she's in the room with me."

The blue haired girl sighed slowly. "She thinks our friendship is a little odd," she confessed. "But it doesn't mean that she hates you. It'll just take her a while. Once she gets to know you, she'll be nicer to you."

Vegeta yawned. He was feeling a little jet-lagged. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me either way."

Bulma stood up. "Want to go to the video store? It's not that late."

He shrugged. "Beats just sitting around doing nothing."

She smiled sympathetically. "Sorry. I forgot how you are about meeting new people. I just really didn't want you to be by yourself for the holiday."

"Just don't say anything about this in front of my parents. They'll be pissed beyond belief if they found out I allowed you to drag my here instead of going with them to my uncle's."

"My lips are sealed," she vowed.

**(Change scene)**

The blond walked up to the front door of her parent's house and let herself in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home," she yelled.

She was surprised to see her brother walk out of the kitchen with a glass of soda in his hand. He was in the middle of laughing hysterically at something someone behind him had said, but he stopped to smile at his twin sister.

"Hey, you!"

June grinned and went over to hug her brother. "What the hell are you doing here, Jay?"

A pretty girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes walked into the room, interrupting the siblings' reunion. June stared at her for a moment in confusing. She was a couple inches shorter than June, and she was definitely not dressed like a typical Californian. It suddenly dawned on her who this girl was. "Karra?"

The girl smiled and nodded her head quickly. "Hi, June. It's so nice to finally meet you in person." She stepped forward and extended her hand to her boyfriend's twin.

June glared at her hand. "What is that for?" Karra took her hand back and frowned. June laughed and stepped forward giving the girl a gently hug. "You're practically part of the family," she whispered to Karra as the girl hugged her back finally.

"Oh god," Karra laughed softly. "You scared me for a moment there."

Jayson chuckled loudly. "Typical June. Hey, I thought Vegeta might be coming with you," he said to June. He had been looking forward to hanging out with Vegeta and swapping leads on the newest underground music.

She shook her head and rubbed at her temple. "What a mess that is," she grumbled, going into the living room.

Jayson and Karra followed her and sat down around the coffee table with her. "What happened?"

"He got into a fight with Bulma Tuesday afternoon, and then I got into a fight with her when I tried to get her to tell me what happened. She thought I was taking his side or something like that." She reached over and swiped her brother's drink, taking a quick sip. "Anyhow, to make a long story short, I get a call at one this morning. It's them. He's going to Pennsylvania with her for Thanksgiving."

"Wow. They must have made up real quick," Karra cut in.

"Yeah. How'd that happen?" Jayson asked.

June shrugged. "They didn't say. It was funny. B's been acting so distant around him ever since that night at Nappa's place. She's been downright crabby since, too, and get this. She was ecstatic on the phone when she told me. I'm so confused when it comes to those two."

Jayson laughed a little and smiled. "I'm not too surprised. They almost kissed that night, or at least it certainly looked like they were going to," he finished, taking his drink back from his sister.

"They what!" June sat up straight, eyes wide. "She didn't tell me that!"

**(Change scene; Philadelphia)**

Krillin shut his briefcase and quickly grabbed his keys off his desk. It was ten to six, and he was supposed to meet Marron at six-thirty on the other side of the city. He hoped that the majority of rush hour traffic had died down so he wouldn't be stuck on the expressway!

"Krillin?"

The bald headed man turned from closing the door to his office and glanced at one of the senior partners of the architecting firm he worked for. "Hey, Anthony. What can I do for you?" He asked him politely. He wasn't trying to kiss ass to get his partnership. He really liked Anthony, and they got along great.

"I just wanted to see if you're all ready for that presentation next week? I really want you to be prepared for it," the older man told him kindly. "I want to see you get the vote, kid."

Krillin smiled. " So do I. It'd top this year of nicely," he replied sincerely.

Anthony grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know you have my vote."

The man had been Krillin's mentor when he started his internship. "I appreciate it." He glanced at his watch. "Can you walk out with me? I have to get to _Infinities _by six-thirty."

"Of course! Let's get you down to the parking garage." He walked toward the nearest elevator. "You and Marron having dinner out tonight, I take it?"

"No. We're meeting with a bunch of our friends from college. They wanted to take us out and celebrate our engagement since we didn't have a proper party for the occasion," he laughed.

They waited patiently for the night janitor to exit the lift before walking on and hitting the first B-1 button that would take them to the first level of the parking garage beneath the building. "How are the arrangements coming along?"

Krillin laughed and leaned back against wall. "I'm leaving it all up to Marron. She's, of course, had her wedding planned out entirely since she was two, so I just want her to do what she wants. I want her to be happy," he confided with a small smile.

"You're a good man, Krillin." The doors finally opened, and Krillin stepped off and turned back to wave to Anthony. "Have a good night," he called out.

"Thanks, Anthony!" Krillin grinned and walked toward his car, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He couldn't wait to see all his old friends from school. As he pulled out of the parking garage, his grin became bigger. Traffic wasn't bad at all. He should make it right on time!

**(Change scene; Tokyo)**

Akira fell backwards laughing hysterically at the story Arthos had just finished telling her. The gorgeous movie star just watched her with a smirk on his face and a happy glint shining in his brown eyes. He was having a hard time believing he was here sitting on the floor of the most expensive suite in the Hotel New Hankyu across from, in his opinion and many, many others, the most beautiful woman in the world. He'd dated quite a few women in the past couple years he'd come into fame, and he had been completely and totally confident with all of them. Yet the silvery haired model rolling on the floor from laughter had been the first to throw him for a loop. She'd turned him into a stuttering, sixteen year old, hormonally challenged boy again. He'd had the roughest time approaching her. Arthos was thankful he'd followed her out into the hall that day after her outburst on the photo shoot. It had broken the ice between them because he was grateful to find out that she was just as scared and insecure about talking to him!

The young model sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes while trying to catch her breath and still giggling a little. "Oh my," she sighed. She looked up at the wall clock and smiled. "Want to order some room service or something? I'm starving," she confessed, patting her flat stomach.

"Absolutely," he told her. He reached for her phone and picked it up. It rang to the front desk immediately. "Konbanwa," he greeted politely in Japanese. "_Hai, genki desu," he replied with a smile. "Hai. Ruumu Saabisu o onegaishimasu." He waited patiently, making a mental note of all the dishes the concierge was rattling off. "_Niko mo sakana mo haitte inai ryoori ga arimasu ka?" He asked.

Akira watched him in amazement. He spoke Japanese almost fluently. She couldn't help but smile at him. Her cellphone started ringing, and she quickly answered it. "Hello," she greeted softly. It was Natalia. "Yeah. Things are going just great." She stood up and walked over to the large picture window. She had an amazing view of Tokyo Bay. "No. I'm getting room service, so I'm taken care of. Go out and have some fun, Nat. You've been working way to hard lately!" She smiled. "Bye-bye!" She hung up her phone and turned back to Arthos. He was still on the phone ordering.

"Botoru de shiro wain o kudasai. Domo arigato gozaimasu." He finally hung up the phone and turned back to her. "I ordered Vegetarian. Hope you don't mind," he told her. "I was just in the mood for it, and they have the most amazing food here." He noticed she was staring at him with a smile on her face. He laughed subconsciously. "What?"

She laughed, too. "It's nothing. I didn't know you could speak Japanese so well. It took me by surprise."

"I spent seven months in Japan when I was filming 'My Name Is' a couple years ago. I picked it up from the translator on the set. He was a funny guy," he confided remembering the good times he'd had on the set that year. "Anyway. I'm babbling. The food should be up in about thirty minutes. I ordered a bottle of red wine, too. How's that sound?"

"Just perfect," she whispered quietly, feeling totally and completely at ease with him at the moment.

**(Change scene; Lily Lake)**

Bulma borrowed her mother's Subaru and drove into town with Vegeta to pick up some good snacks and a couple movies. She hated football, so she figured that her and Vegeta could just hang out in her room and watch movies after Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow while everyone else was watching the game. She was glad Vegeta wasn't into football.

Vegeta glanced out the window as they came into the bigger part of the small town. "And I thought San Callisto was small," he murmured.

"Huh? San Callisto is freakin' huge," his friend argued.

"Maybe to you, woman, but it's small to me. I'm used to the big cities. They're the only places I've ever lived in the US," he confessed.

She smiled dreamily out the front window. "I still can't believe you use to live in Italy. It must have been so amazing. I hope I can go there some day."

"You're going there in a month," he reminded her. "Unless you were really serious about all that shit you said to me the other day during our fight."

"Well," she pulled into the grocery store and parked in an empty spot. "I figured you wouldn't want me to go after all that." She turned the car off and shifted in her seat so she was able to look at him. "I didn't mean all that, Vegeta. I was angry, and it really didn't have anything to do with you," she lied smoothly. There was no way she could tell him the truth of the matter.

He let the lie slip, not wanting to dredge up all that crap at the moment. "I told you the other night I didn't want to hear it. It's done and over with. Let's just forget about it."

Bulma smiled happily. "Works for me. Come on. I want to get in and out of here quickly."

Vegeta got out of the car and shivered as soon as the cold air hit him. He was suddenly glad that Bulma had helped him pack. She'd grabbed one of his black pullover hoodies and shoved it in his bag just before he'd zipped it up the night before. He kept forgetting that it would be cold here.

"I'd figure, after spending a couple months away, you'd want to take your time and run into some of the other kids you graduated with," he mentioned as they walked into the store. "They're probably all back in town for Thanksgiving, too."

Bulma picked up a basket and frowned. "I didn't really have any friends left when I graduated," she told him.

"Huh?" He'd looked through a couple of her photo albums and yearbooks. She had seemed pretty damn popular in most respects. There were always a ton of people surrounding her, and she just looked too damn preppy not to be in the 'in crowd'. "There's got to be some people you want to see."

She walked down the chip aisle. "Nope. No one at all," she responded quickly.

"Don't lie to me. I've seen hundreds of your pictures, and it looked like you had quite a few friends to me," he argued back.

"Yeah, well," she paused, picking up a bag of pretzels. "I did. I used to be the most popular girl in school until the end of my junior year."

Following close behind her, Vegeta asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know what group you fit into in high school exactly, but I'll fill you in on a little secret. The popular crowd, especially the girls, is just a bunch of backstabbers. There was this one girl that I used to be friends with. Her name was Chrissie." She dropped a can of dip into the basket and continued on down the row. "We were somewhat close. Until ninth grade when Yamcha moved to our school. She had a huge crush on him, and so did a lot of the girls in our grade."

"Can't imagine why," Vegeta cut in, his voice laced with disgust.

Bulma glared sideways at him. "As I was saying," she went on. "She liked him, but she never said anything to me or anyone else about it. Heck, I even asked her before I decided to go out with him if she did like him because I didn't want anything to come between us. We'd been friends since second grade. She lied, and told me no. Things didn't get rough until the end of tenth grade, when she found out that things were getting pretty serious with Yamcha and me. She found out from one of my so-called friends that I had slept with him, and she freaked out. She started all these really nasty rumors about me being pregnant and having an abortion, or saying that I was sleeping around with other guys behind Yamcha's back and vice versa. By the beginning of my senior year, all my friends had deserted me and started hanging out with her," she finished sadly.

Vegeta grabbed a box of Cheezits off the shelf before they turned the corner. "Sounds like a real bitch."

"She certainly is. Another reason why we decided to go to San Callisto, too," Bulma added. "We were supposed to go to Wrightman, but we found out Chrissie was going there." She passed the soda aisle and pointed to a case of coke. "Can you grab a regular and a diet?"

Vegeta picked up one of each. "Are we done in here? I hate shopping."

"Yeah. I just want to get some ice cream, and then we can get out of here."

Ice cream wasn't the only thing she decided to grab on their way to the register. She picked up some Oreos, and then she decided she wanted all the toppings and whatnot to make sundaes, explaining it was her favorite thing to do with her nephew, Gohan. They walked up to the closest register that was open and deposited all their junk food on the counter.

"I'm going to be so fat by the time we go back to school," she joked.

Vegeta just smirked. "I could work it back off you in a couple days."

The comment was taken the wrong way by the person behind the register. The young woman nearly choked on her bottle of water she had been gulping down at the time. Vegeta looked at the woman and cocked an eyebrow. Bulma just sighed, taking the comment for what she knew Vegeta really meant, ignoring the cashier.

"There's no way I'm getting up at six in the morning to go workout in the gym with you," she told him flat out.

"Bulma Briefs!"

Suddenly, Bulma glanced at the cashier. Her blood immediately began to boil. "Chrissie," she nearly spat the name out as if it were a curse. Her eyes lowered, and Bulma suddenly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She was pregnant! Chrissie Maines was knocked up. Oh, this was too funny!

Chrissie glanced at Bulma and then to Vegeta. "What happened to Yamcha? Did you guys break up or something?" She inquired carefully.

"No. We're still together."

"Then, who's this?" Chrissie asked, pointing to Vegeta.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "He's a friend from my college. Can you just check us out already? We have places to be," she spoke snidely.

The other girl started scanning items and bagging them quickly. Vegeta stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. He could tell Bulma was in deep thought about something, and if he had to guess it was about Yamcha's whereabouts. Where was Yamcha? His family lived here, so where was he? Hell, Vegeta had forgotten all about the loser.

"30.41," Chrissie told Bulma the total.

Vegeta handed over his debit card before Bulma could manage to fish out her money. "I could've gotten that, Vegeta," she argued.

He waited for the pregnant girl to give him back his card. "You'll get over it," he replied, flashing a cocky smirk.

"Fine! Lets go." She picked up the bags, leaving the two cases of soda for Vegeta to carry.

Chrissie watched the pair walk out the door and wanted to cry. First, Bulma steals Yamcha out from under her, and now Bulma was running around with some gorgeous, mystery guy! She looked down at her protruding stomach and clenched her fists. Why was Bulma so damn lucky! Then, she suddenly wondered if Yamcha might come back to Lily Lake if they broke up. She could definitely get with him if that happened!

**(Change scene)**

Chichi sat across from her mother and father and stared at the fruit basket in the middle of the table. "Can I ask you something?"

Her father looked up. "What is it, hunny?" He asked after putting down his coffee cup.

Sighing, Chichi leaned back in her chair. "Do you find it a bit odd of Bulma to bring this new friend of hers home for the holiday instead of Yamcha?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Why would that be odd? I think he's a wonderful boy!"

"Mom, you don't even know him, though!"

"Well, from what Bulma's told us about him and from meeting him face to face, I think he's a decent kid," she informed her eldest daughter.

The black haired woman sighed heavily and turned to her father. He was always far more levelheaded than her mother. "Dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, Vegeta," he reminded himself of their topic of discussion. "I have to agree with your mother, dear. If Bulma wants to be with him instead of Yamcha, that's her decision." He picked his paper up and opened it to the funnies.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you hate Yamcha?"

Dr. Briefs put the paper back down and looked his daughter straight in the eye. "I don't hate him. I simply do not think he is the right person for Bulma to be with. I've never felt good about him, and I do not think this is something to be discussing behind your sister's back," he scolded.

"Sorry, daddy," Chichi apologized, feeling very ashamed of herself at the moment. "I just don't want to see her get hurt by putting herself into a situation like this. You have to agree with me on that at least."

He reached over and patted her hand comfortingly. "Chichi, I know you pride yourself on being the big sister, and I commend you for it. You've done a terrific job in helping us raise Bulma." He leaned back and picked up his paper again. "But part of looking out for someone is letting them make their own mistakes, especially when they're of a stubborn disposition."

"Your father's right," her mother chimed in. "We watched you struggle after Turlis' death, but we decided to let you learn on your own." She smiled. "And look how it worked out. You're married to Goku, and you've given us two beautiful grandsons. Things turned out just perfect!"

Chichi frowned thoughtfully. Her parents were right. She just hoped Bulma would be able to pull through the storm that Chichi knew was coming down the line! She looked up and spotted Bulma pulling into the driveway with Vegeta. She stood up from her chair and walked toward the back door. "I'll be right back."

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta stood on the back porch, watching Bulma walk down the driveway while dialing Yamcha's cellphone number. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wooden railing. She hadn't said a word since they left the movie store, and the entire time they were trying to pick out a DVD to watch, she was glaring at her phone and furiously pushing buttons, looking for messages or missed calls.

"You look mad," a gentle voice spoke up from beside him.

He glanced sideways. It was Bulma's sister. She was leaning against the railing beside him, also staring at her sister. "Just thinking," he responded gruffly.

"What is she doing?"

"Something to do with that idiot boyfriend of hers," he muttered, not caring if she liked Yamcha or not. He had a deep gut instinct telling him she didn't truly care about the guy.

Chichi was slightly taken back by his forwardness. "What'd he do?"

Vegeta shook his head. "She only just now remembered that they were supposed to get on a plane together this morning."

She was confused. "Wait a sec. I thought she told him that she was leaving earlier than expected because of your fight."

He chuckled. "I take it she called you the second June left their dorm room." He watched as Bulma was obviously bitching her boyfriend out. It was too bad they were too far away to hear what was being said. "She couldn't get a hold of him Tuesday night to give him the change of plans."

"And then she forgot to call him this morning before you two left," she pieced together.

"So, dipshit should have expected everything to go as planned," he added, referring to Yamcha.

"And he was supposed to call her in the morning when he was ready to go to the airport, but never did, meaning that he forgot." Chichi shook her head with an angry look on her face. "The prick better have a damn good excuse, or I'm going to California to wring his damn neck!"

Vegeta laughed. "She told me you had a mouth on you."

Chichi smiled at him for the first time before turning back to watch her sister. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier. I'm just looking out for her."

"I know where you're coming from," he told her. "I have a younger sister, too."

**(Change scene)**

His phone kept ringing mercilessly. He'd ignored it the first ten times, now he was just pissed. He reached into the pile of clothes next to his bed and fumbled around inside his jeans for his cursed cellphone. He hit the send button and put it up to his ear without looking at the caller ID. "What!" He growled.

"Don't you fucking 'what!' me, Yamcha," Bulma's voice shot back.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "B!" He looked around his room frantically. The alarm clock on his roommate's stand read 5 o'clock. He swallowed the lump in his throat before turning back to look down at his bed. "I'm so sorry. I know we have to leave for the airport soon. Just give me like fifteen minutes," he begged.

His girlfriend laughed, the sound without any humor in it. 'Oh, great,' he groaned mentally. 'She's pissed. Just perfect!'

"You don't know what time it is, do you?" She demanded.

"It's five in the morning," he said in a small voice, while trying to stumble over the mess on his side of the room. Vegeta's side was decent. He wasn't obsessive about keeping things neat, but he wasn't a slob like Yamcha.

"Wrong! It's nine in the evening," she told him. "Eastern time!"

What little color there was in his face after a night of partying drained from his face completely. "What? But how?"

"I couldn't get a hold of you Tuesday night," she started off. "I needed you. I got into a fight with Vegeta and June, and I needed to get out of there," she yelled, making his ears ring. "I had to beg Vegeta to take me to the airport because my boyfriend couldn't answer his phone!" She paused in the middle of her rant and began to cry. "You were supposed to come home with me for Thanksgiving."

Yamcha sighed. "Oh, Bulma. I'm so sorry. I swear this won't happen again."

"You're staying there, I take it?"

"No. I'll be on a plane tonight."

"Don't bother." She hung up on him.

"Bulma?" He pulled his phone away from his ear and cursed.

There was a knock on his door. He got up slowly to answer it. He felt like shit, mentally and physically. Hunter was standing in the doorway in some Hawaiian shorts and a plain white muscle shirt, two pretty girls on either side. He grinned at Yamcha.

"Ready to hit the beach?" He asked.

"Man, I'm not feeling like it right now."

Hunter gave him a confused look, and eyed the girl to his right. "But didn't you two have a good time last night?"

The girl grinned at Yamcha. "I don't know about him, but I certainly did."

**(End Chapter)**

So there's no confusion, since I didn't come out and say it at the end of this chapter, yes! Yamcha did exactly what you're all thinking with that girl.

Things are certainly getting complicated. Huh!

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought!

**Next time: **Thanksgiving weekend. We'll visit everyone again, and we'll see if Yamcha gets the nerve to come back home and confront Bulma!

PANDORA ;-)


	13. Thanksgiving Day!

**Everyone:** Guess what I finally did after two years at I put stuff on my profile page… haha. I'm a bit slow, huh? Anyhow. If you're extremely bored, check it out. I have little summaries on some of my upcoming works and a few things about myself, very few things, but things nonetheless!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** There will be no neutering of Yamcha, but I appreciate the input! ;-) haha. Anyhow. Thanks so much for reviewing as always! Enjoy!

**Elvewin Darkdragon-** Thank you for reviewing! I hope this update was quick enough for you!

**Kataan-** Yamcha can seem so innocent about what he does at times… haha I never really thought of it that way, but you're right. Much luv for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

**Garowyn-** Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter!

**Mustang07-** Hey, thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

**Coachzgrl19-** A bit demanding, huh! Hahaha j/k. I don't mind. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lenk-** Yeah, Chrissie got hers. I'm so glad you like that last chapter. Thanks!

**Animefreak03-** Haha. Thanks for the review. Yeah, Yamcha's definitely in for it. Enjoy!

**Don Voorhees-** Here's that update! Hope you like it.

**CeltiCrimson-** Wow! Thanks for the review. Glad to know the story hasn't been dwindling since I started it. Thanks!

**Dark Hope Assasin-** Holy mother of Bob! What can I say! You made my day, especially since I was, at the time, having a bad one. Thank you soooooo much! You've no idea how happy you made me. Ah, you inquired about the title. Well, it'd be hard to explain it without giving away too much of the future plot, but it does have something to do with the overall 'feel' of the story toward the end. You'll get it eventually, and don't feel bad. I'm sure there are others who haven't the slightest clue either. So, thank you again very, very much. You really did make my day better, and I'll tell you. I was having a really crappy one too! Haha.. Much luv! Thanks again and enjoy! ;-)

**Gothic Bulma-** Haha thanks so much! At least someone loves me. Hahahaha… yeah, anyhow. I'm glad you like the story and I really hope you like this new chapter.

**Beeswax-** Yep. Vegeta has a sister. She was in a very small part when Bulma first met Vegeta's parents and the rest of his family. I might bring her into the story again later. She'll definitely be there for the wedding, so that'll be a prime spot to stick in some cute big brother Vegeta moments, right! ;-) Thanks for reviewing.

**KarineD-** Hey! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Shades of Crimson-** I haven't watched Summerland since like the fifth episode… hahaha. Yeah, I have no idea what goes on, on that show anymore. I've been pretty crappy and conflicted myself, but that's life I suppose and you don't want to hear about all that… Trust me! ;-) How've you been! I love Gilmore Girls! I thought they were going to drag out the break up a bit longer, but I guess not, and you know what. I really like Rory with this Logan guy. I don't know why. He just seems.. I don't know. More suiting to her in a sense. (shrug) Don't worry. I know Krillin seems super happy and things are going so well for him with Marron, but… well you should know me by now. Mu hahahahah! I luv ya, gal! Thanks as always!

**HotVegeta-** How much longer? A few seconds, because it's right here! Thanks!

**Chapter 11: Thanksgiving Day!**

"So, how are things going?"

Bulma cradled the phone against her ear with her shoulder and stirred the pumpkin pie filling furiously. "Yamcha's an ass. I can't believe that he just forgot. I mean, what the hell was he doing?"

On the other end of the line, June sighed. "Hard to tell, B." She paused, frowning. "You don't think he's," she trailed off warily. She didn't want to put thoughts in her friend's head, but she couldn't help but think that he was cheating.

"He knows better," Bulma growled. "I'm sorry, 18. Lets change the subject because talking about Yamcha just makes me see red, and I don't want to snap at you for no good reason."

"Is that so, huh?" June stated, her tone playful. "Because I remember just a few days ago you snapping at me for no good reason."

The blue haired girl pouted. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Thanks," Bulma responded sarcastically.

"Don't mention it. So, how's Vegeta doing at the homestead?"

Bulma paused to hear the noise coming from the living room. A loud yell came from Radditz, and she then heard Goku and Vegeta laughing their asses off. A smile spread across her face. "He's getting along just fine. I think he's glad he came along with me now," she confided.

"I can't believe he let you talk him into it."

"I think, though I'm sure he won't admit it, that he didn't want to be all alone for the holiday."

June chuckled. "Sounds right. Deep down, he's just a big softy!" Both girls laughed at that. "Oh, hey. Jayson wanted to know if you could come back tomorrow. He wanted to hang out, and he brought Karra home with him, so he wants you guys to meet her. If you can't, it's cool. After all, you've been away from your family for a long time now."

"I'm not sure, 18. I'll think about it and call you back later tonight, okay?"

"Sounds good. No pressure though, okay? I don't want you to skip out on your family time, and neither does 17," she replied in a motherly tone.

Bulma smiled and looked up to see Vegeta standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "I got ya. You want to talk to Vegeta before we hang up?"

"We'll talk later. I've got to finish getting dressed. It's a three hour drive to my grandparents house yet."

"Okay. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving! Bye!"

"Bye" Bulma hung up the phone and set it on the counter. "What was all the yelling about?"

Vegeta walked over and sat down on a stool nearby where she was working. He had his typical smirk on his face that meant something had gone his way. "I just kicked ass in Tekken."

"Boys and video games," she said, rolling her eyes, but smiling still.

"I thought you were helping your mother and sister, not doing it all yourself," he stated looking around the empty kitchen.

"They ran over to Chichi's house to use her stove to do the turkey in. I don't know why mom has me doing this. I know she's been baking all week long. Then again, Goku and Radditz can eat quite a bit, and so can you."

"What'd 18 want?" He couldn't help it. He was really hungry, so he snatched a freshly baked roll from the cooling rack.

Bulma glared at him, but said nothing. They'd both slept through breakfast this morning because they had stayed up all night watching movies so Bulma could get her mind off Yamcha.

"She wanted to know if we could come back tomorrow and hang out with them. Jayson wants us to meet Karra," she told him while continuing to fill the two empty piecrusts with pumpkin filling. "What do you think we should do?"

Vegeta just shrugged. "It's your call, woman." He took a big bite of the roll. Bread had never tasted better, though it was probably just because he was so hungry. "I figured you'd want to stick around until Saturday or Sunday at least."

"Well, yeah," she replied. "I did, but I don't know. It's kind of weird." She lowered her voice a little and leaned toward him. "I missed my family, don't get me wrong, but I'm kind of looking forward to going back to the school. This place just doesn't seem like home anymore," she confessed.

"Let me guess. The two months you've been at San Callisto is the longest you've ever been away from home and your family," he stated knowingly.

"Yeah."

"You've had your first taste of freedom. Happens to everyone."

"I guess that could be it," she spoke slowly, thoughtfully. "So, should we go?"

Having finished the roll, Vegeta reached for another, but his hand was smacked before he could grab one. He glared at her. "If you want to. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Okay, then. We're going back tomorrow."

**(Change scene)**

Yamcha walked through the airport slowly. He was dreading the inevitable meeting with Bulma, but he had to apologize if he wanted his relationship to last. 'I'm going to tell her everything,' he silently vowed, and he meant it—everything! He just hoped she wouldn't hate him forever, but he knew it was going to be hell. She was going to be so hurt. He'd cheated on her twice now. After the trust she'd given him, allowing him to run around barhopping with his new friends, and he'd repaid her by sleeping with two other girls. God, he felt like scum.

Outside, the cold air seemed to smack him in the face, and he took in the familiar surroundings of his home. The mountains and trees and snow. He'd missed it more than he thought he would. A car horn sounded not too far away, and the young man spotted his mother's vehicle. At least he'd be able to have a calm afternoon with his family before he ventured over to see Bulma.

**(Change scene, Philadelphia)**

Marron woke up that morning with a wicked hangover. Leave it to the old college crowd to remind her what a real night on the town was like. Next to her, Krillin was still zonked out, face down, and tangled in the covers. She had to laugh. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She shifted onto her side and propped her head up on her hand. She was so lucky. Krillin was such a great guy. He was smart, funny, and very successful! She was so proud of him, and he gave her absolutely everything a girl could ask for.

She lifted her left hand and examined the beautifully arranged diamond engagement ring he'd given her a few months ago. It must have set him back at least ten thousand dollars. A soft smile drifted over her face, and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Krillin?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hrrmph?" was his muffled reply.

She giggled. "Are you going to get up? We have to be at my mother's in two hours," she coaxed.

He lifted his head, eyes still slightly puffy from sleep. "Wha timeisit?" He slurred.

"Ten in the morning," she gave him another quick peck. "Come on. Mom will be really mad if were late. It's Thanksgiving."

He let his head fall back to the pillow and groaned. "Sleep."

His fiancé moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling up to him. "I love you, Krillin."

The bald headed man couldn't help but smile into his pillow. "I love you too," he said after raising his head enough to look her in the eye. He kissed her softly. "Alright," he told her, faking a serious look. "You've gotten me up. Let's get in the shower. Chop, chop!"

She laughed at him. "Dork!" She jumped up and rushed into the bathroom with Krillin in hot pursuit.

**(Change scene)**

They sat and watched the final credits of the movie in silence. Well, almost—Bulma sniffled every now and then. Vegeta looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that sad."

She furiously grabbed a tissue from the box next to her and wiped at her eyes gently. "Yes, it was!"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into watching this mushy bullshit," he muttered.

She picked up the DVD cartridge and glanced at the cover. "I've been wanting to watch this movie for a long time, but Yamcha wouldn't go to the theaters with me to see it. It was such a good movie. I know you liked parts of it!"

"The blood and guts parts, yes," he admitted with a smirk.

Bulma playfully hit him with her pillow and looked back at the cover of the movie. "Damn, he's good looking."

Vegeta chuckled. "So the truth it out. You watched this movie just so you could see him."

"Arthos Ries is like the hottest guy in Hollywood," she told him.

"I still don't know why you were blubbering over this movie. The main characters got together. You should be happy."

"You mean half of the main characters got together."

"The other couple was supporting characters," he argued.

"Whose relationship directly intertwined with the main characters'!" Bulma sniffled again. "She died before they could finally be together like they were meant to be. It was heartbreaking! You can't argue with that," she told him adamantly.

"If they loved each other that much, they should have said 'to hell with it', and got married while they had the chance."

"Their sense of loyalty to the prince was just as great as their love for each other though," Bulma went on.

"You mean her sense of loyalty and love, not his. He wouldn't have asked her to marry him countless times during the prince's absence if he was that loyal to him. You're just one of those hopeless romantics who think it's the end of the world when a couple doesn't work out who are obviously meant to be," he concluded.

"It's horrible though!"

"It's life. Believe it or not, but it happens. Some couples that seem so perfect just can't stay together. They bring each other nothing but pain."

"I don't like the idea of that," Bulma mumbled sadly. "It's to depressing."

Vegeta just shrugged. He picked up the DVD. "So, the main couple got together," he went on. "You really shouldn't be balling over that." He set it back down and reached for his coke on the nightstand. "Even if it that other part was a little depressing."

"Ah ha!" She turned toward him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You thought it was sad too!" She jumped up from her bed and walked over to her DVD player to change movies, all the while singing "Veggie liked a mushy movie!"

Her dark haired friend just narrowed his eyes at her. "Just put in the next movie, and it better be something with a hell of a lot of gore and fighting in it. I've got to get this mushy crap out of my head before I go insane!"

Bulma laughed. "Sorry. Got to call 18 first like we promised," she told him. She picked up her phone with a mischievous smile on her face. "And tell her that you loved a mushy, romantic movie."

Vegeta jumped off the bed and rushed toward her. Bulma squealed and tried dodging to her left, but her friend was a little quicker than her. His arm clamped around her waist from behind her, and he lifted her off her feet with one arm, while the other reached for her phone.

"Ah! Vegeta, let me down," Bulma laughed, holding her cell just out of his reach. "Come on!"

"Give me that damn thing, now," he demanded.

"Never!"

Vegeta smirked and lowered his free hand to her bared waist and started tickling her mercilessly. Bulma screamed with laughter and twisted and wriggled in a vain attempt to loosen his hold on her.

"Please," she gasped between fits of laughter. "Vegeta, stop!"

"Give me the phone, and I will."

She immediately pushed it into his hand. Vegeta took the phone and set her back down on the floor gently. "Not fair," she pouted breathlessly.

"Quite fair if you ask me, and there's more where that came from, so no funny ideas," he warned her.

**(Change scene, Tokyo)**

"I have to get back to Rome," he told her.

Akira smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know. I have to go back to London. My little brother's birthday is next Tuesday."

Arthos suddenly kissed her, without warning, and the silver haired model just stood there for a moment in shock. Was he really doing this? They'd only been seeing each other for about a little over a week. 'Bloody hell! Who cares,' she told herself, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

It was over too soon for the both of them, so they started again. This time a bit more passionately and hectic, like it was the last time they were going to see each other. When they broke apart this time, they were both gasping for air. Arthos tipped his head down and kissed Akira softly on the lips.

"Spend Christmas in Rome with me," he whispered against her lips.

"I don't know if I can do that, Arthos," she told him, looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Christmas is a big deal to my family. I can't skip it to spend time with a guy I just meant." She frowned. "Don't take offense to that, please."

"No. I understand," he told her. He let his hands run up and down her bare arms soothingly. "It was stupid of me to ask that of you. I'm sorry. I just want to see you again, soon," he admitted.

Akira raised her hand and rested it gently against his cheek. She smiled at him, and he caught his breath. "Call me. We'll figure something out."

He nodded. "Alright. I will." He stepped back from the comfort of her presence and sighed. "I had a good time with you these past two weeks."

"So did I," she told him.

"I'll call you when my plane lands."

She watched him get into the black, stretched limo and hugged her arms around her upper body. The door shut loudly, and Akira swallowed the lump in her throat. She really didn't want him to leave yet, but what could they do? He had four more months of shooting for his film, and she was booked up with runway shows and photo shoots into next year. 'No wonder celebrities can never make it work together,' she thought miserably.

Arthos rolled the window down and locked eyes with her. "Goodbye."

Akira waved slowly. "Bye."

And then he was gone. His car pulled out of the hotel parking lot and onto the busy street. Sadly, the young model returned to her room. She had yet to put in her workout time today, so she figured some good old fashion kickboxing would be just the thing to vent her frustration. She no sooner finished getting changed into a tank top and sweatpants when her cellphone rang. She glanced at it funnily.

"Who'd be calling me now?" She answered it, forgetting to check the ID. "Hello?"

"This really isn't going to work."

Akira burst out laughing and had to sit down in a nearby chair. "No, it really isn't," she responded.

"I'm not even at the damn airport yet," Arthos complained, pouting.

"You have to go, though. You signed a contract," she reminded him.

He groaned. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget all about me yet."

"After fifteen minutes?" She laughed again. "No. It usually takes at least twenty," she teased. "You just barely made it."

She knew he was smirking now. "I'll remember that."

**(Change scene)**

Jayson just smiled and shook his head as he handed his sister the phone. "Sounds like those two are getting along better than ever," he told her as she took the cell.

"Bulma?"

"Hi, 18!" Bulma's voice was cheery and infectious. June found herself smiling instantly. "We're coming back tomorrow evening. Can you meet us at Vegeta's parent's house? We'll have it all to ourselves. They're still in Miami," she told her.

"Yeah. Is it cool if we bring along our cousin, Seru?"

"Sure! The more, the merrier."

"Great. He's supposed to go to San Callisto next year, so I thought I'd give him a tour Sunday before he gets picked up by my aunt."

"Sounds good. Our flight gets in at five, so meet us at six. Do you remember how to get there?"

June glanced at the directions she'd written out earlier. "Yeah, Vegeta told me how. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye!"

June hung up her cell and shook her head. "At least she sounds a lot happier than she did earlier on the phone."

"Yeah. It sounds like she's momentarily forgotten about Yamcha's crap."

Karra frowned. "You really think he's cheating on her, guys?"

June sighed. "I don't want to think it, but all the signs are kind of leading there."

"Yamcha better watch his steps if he is," Jayson commented offhand. "I don't think he really understands just how close Vegeta and Bulma have become over the past couple months, and Vegeta's his roommate. If he catches him in a lie of any kind, I have a feeling Yamcha's going to get his face pounded in." He leaned back on the couch and yawned. "I definitely wouldn't want to be on Vegeta's bad side. He looks like he could kick some serious ass."

"Yeah, he does," June agreed. "I guess we just pray Yamcha isn't cheating because I don't think Bulma would like those two getting into a fight no matter what the circumstances."

**(End Chapter)**

Okay! We had some cute moments with Vegeta and Bulma, and the others. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is just where I left like ending it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!

**Next time:** Yamcha shows up at Bulma's parents' house and is surprised by what he finds there. Bulma and Vegeta go back to his parents' house to meet June, Jayson, Karra, and Seru. We'll drop in on Krillin and Marron again too, see how things are going there, and of course, we'll drop in on Akira and Arthos too. Gotta keep up with these things, right! Right! So, as always. Thanks to everyone for reading.

Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys!

**PANDORA001 ;-)**


	14. Who Says it's Wrong?

**To Everyone:** Thanks for the reviews! Guess what happens what Pandora has a whole day off and nothing to do? She writes and fine-tunes five different chapters. 3 for YSTR and two for a story that I really posting? Do you think I should? I know I have three unfinished stories up as it is. It's up to you guys! Let me know! Summary of the story is under my profile and is entitled "Something to Live and Die For!"

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing as always! Enjoy the new chapter, and bear with me. Yamcha will eventually be out of the picture! I've got a ways to go with this though!

**Mustang07-** Oh! I like being able to make people laugh! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and stuff! Thanks so much. As for Arthos and Akira, well they'll pop up down the road. We've got a lot of stuff to do with this story here yet, people! ;-) Thanks!

**Zicke-** I can't tell you when they're going to break, but soon! I'm really happy that you like my story so much! Thank you!

**Trina Monkey-** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like!

**Himitsu no kage-** Hey, thanks for reviewing! ;-) I love their friendship, and it'll only get better when they start to go out. I know everyone can't wait 'til that happens, but I think having them friends kind of makes up for that and adds to the build up of not having them shoved together right away. As for your other comment, all I have to say is. You caught on to something no one else did. If you remember, a certain guy told a certain girl in this story that he learned Japanese when he was there shooting that movie, but don't tell anyone! I don't want it spoiled. ;-) Kudos to you! You must give my fics a very thorough reading. You don't know how much it means to me that you picked it up. Thank you!

**Kataan-** Yep, Yam-head's cheating. They are cute together, Marron and Krillin, and it's easy to write about them the way I do. However, the little bits we see of their relationship are just that. Little bits. You'll understand later! As for the movie Vegeta and Bulma were watching. I don't want to say. It'll give something a way that is a huge, huge spoiler to something else, but if you go back and read Chapter 10: Just Perfect and Chapter 11: Thanksgiving Day again and pay really close attention to little details you'll figure it out. ;-) Thanks again! Much luv!

**SilverWing145-** It was fun writing the Bulma and Vegeta scene's in that last chapter. I'm really glad you like the story still and I hope you like this chapter, too! Thanks!

**Saiyans Forever-** Well, I don't think you had to wait too long for this! Enjoy, and thank you!

**Hikari Heijin-** Thanks for reviewing:-) Enjoy, Enjoy!

**Kiersten-** Wow! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Hope you like this new chapter! ;-)

**Vegeta's First Fan-** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**Garowyn-** Hang on to your knickers! It's about to get bumpy in here! Enjoy and thanks!

**Dark Hope Assasin-** Hiya! Thanks for yet another great review! Things are about to get interesting, I'll let that much slide, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out! I'm glad everyone liked the Bulma and Vegeta moments in that last chapter… ;-)

**Red Dragon-** Thank you. I hope this update was quick enough! Enjoy!

**KarineD-** Did you see that I finally updated MNI! I feel so proud of myself. I just hope I didn't screw it up. It's been a while since I worked on that story! Anyhow! You're review made me laugh because in this chapter I named the director on the set Jerry, and I was like.. whoa! That's just weird. How'd she know, and of course it didn't click that you were referring to springer. At least I think! Hahaha so, thanks! ;-)

**TheWarriorFormerlyKnownAsPrince-** I hope this update is just as fast! Thanks for reviewing! Much luv!

**Beeswax-** Hey! I playas Hwoarang, too, andLing Xiaoyu, but I'm not that good.. hahaha. So, we'll say he was playing as Hwoarang! ;-) Thanks!

**Random Person-** Thank you very much! I'm trying to keep this as real as I can, emotion-wise anyhow. I think it makes for a more interesting story.

_**Chapter 12: Who Says it's Wrong?**_

Gohan giggled happily as his aunt's new friend blocked his path into the living room. He turned around and stared up at Bulma with a grin, clutching the folded papers to his chest tightly. Bulma couldn't help but laugh despite the fact that her nephew's actions were making her feel bad for leaving early. She knelt beside him and reached her hand out.

"Gohan, sweetie," she cooed. "I need those tickets. Can I please have them back?"

The boy shook his head, still smiling. "No! You and 'Geta have to stay," he told her. He, then, rushed at Vegeta.

He caught the boy in his arms and lifted him into the air easily enough, and Gohan squealed. "Give me those tickets, brat," Vegeta demanded in a softer than usual tone.

"Only if you promise to come back for Christmas with Aunt Bulma," he bargained.

Vegeta looked startled and locked eyes with Bulma. She was equally shocked by Gohan's demand. She walked over and ran her fingers through his unruly black hair. "Gohan, Vegeta has his own family he has to spend Christmas with. Now, give me the tickets, please."

The young boy reluctantly handed over the tickets and nodded sadly. Bulma sighed in relief. For a moment, she thought he might start crying and begging her to stay. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"I'll be back soon, just a couple more weeks. Okay?"

"Okay," he answered dejectedly.

Bulma walked back out into the living room to finish saying goodbye to her family, leaving Vegeta still holding Gohan. He lowered the boy to his feet, kneeling next to him, and looked the boy in the eyes. "I'll see you around Christmas," he told Gohan. "But that's our little secret."

Gohan's black eyes lit up instantly, and he caught Vegeta off guard with a bear hug. "I can't wait! You're so much better than Yamcha," he babbled. "He never pays any attention to me or Goten."

Vegeta patted the kid on the back and looked around warily. He definitely didn't want this to get out. It'd kill his reputation! He stood back up and followed the ecstatic kid back into the living room. Gohan immediately ran to his father and jumped on Goku's lap. Vegeta watched as the boy leaned up and whispered something into the older man's ear. Goku looked up and Vegeta and suppressed a grin. 'So much for it being a secret,' Vegeta internally mused.

Bulma hugged her mother and father and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll call as soon as we get off the plane," she promised.

Chichi walked in, pulling her winter jacket on and looked around. "You two ready?" She asked Bulma and Vegeta. She was going to drop them off at the airport.

"Yeah." Bulma said goodbye to everyone once more and followed Chichi out the door. Vegeta was right behind her. "I can't wait to get back," she whispered to him as they walked across the porch.

Vegeta refrained from mentioning the Yamcha-situation. He didn't want to make her mad. She seemed too thrilled about the weekend and hanging out with June and Jayson that he didn't want to ruin it for her. "Well, we'll be there in a few hours," he told her. "So you can calm down."

She glared at him playfully out of the corner of her eye and jumped into the front seat of her sister's car.

**(Change scene)**

She rubbed her temples with her fingers and groaned. "I can't read while we're in motion," she pouted.

Karra smiled sympathetically. "What are you trying to read, anyhow?" Glancing over at the textbook in June's lap.

"I have a test on Tuesday in my History class, and I need to finish reading these two chapters or I'm going to flunk it," she explained, shutting the book with a disgusted snort. "I might as well just forget about it. I hate History."

Seru, the twin's younger cousin, laughed. "What on Earth do you need History for? You're a Fashion Design major."

"It's part of my requirements. I have to take it," she shot back. "You'll have to take classes that have nothing to do with your major, too."

"She's right. I have a whole bunch of classes that have nothing to do with writing or English, and they're required," Jayson chimed in from the driver's seat.

Seru frowned. "Sound's ridiculous, if you ask me. What do they think we were doing in high school?"

Jayson chuckled at that. "I remember what I was doing, and it certainly wasn't learning."

"More like partying, making trouble, and sports," June added with a grin. They'd had their share of fun in high school. They had been part of the 'in-crowd' and were pretty involved in different things.

"Like I said," Jayson went on. "It wasn't learning!"

Karra shook her head. "Can I see some of your sketches, 18?"

"I don't have any with me at the moment. I'll send you some scans of them online, though."

**(Change scene, Rome)**

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Ries is a very busy man," said a tall, thin man in a perfectly tailored business suit. He flipped through a binder on his lap and glanced up every few seconds to check on the progress of the current shot taking place in front of him. "Like I said. He doesn't have time right now for any interviews. The soonest time would be next week, and even that might not happen."

Arthos sighed in frustration as the director yelled cut for the hundredth time today. Why was this scene taking so damn long to shoot? He just wanted to get back to his hotel room so he could call Akira.

"What is the problem now, Jerry?" He demanded none to politely of the director.

A short, balding man with thick glasses jumped up from his chair and walked over to him. "The problem is not with you. As always, you're wonderful," he assuaged. He turned to his set coordinator. "There's just something missing from this scene."

"Yeah, the ending," Arthos quipped loudly. "We've done this damn near twenty times. I'm starting to loose my focus on it," he admitted. He turned to his co-star. "I know you are, too."

The young actress put her hands on her hips and sighed. "He's right, Jerry. We can't keep going on like this. I personally think the last five takes were perfect."

The director frowned and shook his head. "No, no. It's missing something." He threw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated noise. "That's it. Everyone off the set! I need to review the takes."

Arthos turned to the actress playing his love interest and rolled his eyes. "He's a mental case."

"At least we get some down time," she told him with a laugh.

"True. I didn't think of it that way."

"See you on set tomorrow," she told him before walking off toward the makeshift dressing rooms at the back of the warehouse.

"Yeah." He walked over to his publicist and leaned against the wall, listening intently to what the man was saying.

"There's just no way. I know that the only reason you want him on your show is to get the scoop on his new movie, and the production company isn't ready for details to be released," he argued smartly. "That's it!" He hung up and glanced up at his employer. "Jerry cancelled the day again?"

"Sure did. At this rate, we'll never finish this damn movie."

"I warned you about working with him, but you signed the contract."

"Well, damnit! You're not supposed to remind me of my stupidity, Alyn. Besides, the script was amazing. What was I supposed to do? Let it slip past me," he asked. "It's Oscar material!"

"No, certainly not," Alyn answered. He gathered his things and shoved them into his briefcase. "But I'm sure you don't really care about having the day off," he went on, knowingly. "It gives you more time to sit on the phone all night with your newest interest."

Arthos frowned. "Don't make her out to be like the others. She's not," he told him.

"Oh, I know. You've talked nonstop about her since you returned from Japan. I just wonder if this one is going to stick. You're starting to get a bad reputation due to all you're past exploits."

They walked toward the doors. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear," Arthos said. "I'm not pursuing a hopefully long-term relationship with Akira to make my reputation better. I'm doing it because I like her, and she's amazing."

Alyn opened the doors and lead him over to his black BMW. "I know you're being sincere. I'm not trying to undermine that. I truly believe that you want something more than just a fling with this girl. I was merely stating that it will have a good affect on you when it comes to the general public's opinion."

"Like I care what they think."

"You should. They're your fans."

"Not the ones that have nothing better to do than say shit about me when they don't know the first thing about what I'm really like," he countered, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Let's just get you back to the hotel so you can call her, and she will hopefully be able to calm you down once again so you're not so damn combative."

"Fine. Drive!"

**(Change scene)**

Chichi couldn't believe her eyes as she stepped out of her car and walked toward her parent's porch. Yamcha was standing there, about ready to knock, but he had noticed her pull in and decided to wait for her. She took a deep breath and walked slowly up the steps toward him. He smiled nervously, already knowing that she knew all about the fight between him and Bulma.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily.

He looked down at his feet. "I wanted to see Bulma. I need to talk to her about what happened."

Chichi glared. "She's not here."

Yamcha looked up, confused. "Where'd she go?"

"Back to San Callisto. I just dropped them off." She groaned after saying that, knowing that her sister hadn't told Yamcha about Vegeta. She prayed he didn't catch on to her slip up, but of course, he actually did.

"Them?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, them. She brought one of her new friends home with her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to talk to you anymore." She brushed past him and reached for the doorknob.

"Who was it?"

He sounded angry, which made Chichi furious. Who the hell did he think he was getting made about it? She turned to him. "Go home, Yamcha. Now." She crossed her arms over her chest and pinned him with her dark brown eyes. "And don't bother her. She left happy, and she's been depressed over the way you act for far too long now."

"Who was she with?" He had the nerve to demand from her again.

The door opened behind Chichi, and Gohan walked out of the house. "Mommy's back!" He noticed Yamcha and frowned. "What's he doing here?"

Chichi bit her bottom lip anxiously. "Go back inside, Gohan."

Yamcha looked down and smiled at the boy. "Hey, sport. How've you been?" He was just trying to be nice.

Gohan glared up at him. "Uncle Vegeta's nicer than you. You made Aunt Bulma cry."

That hit Yamcha like a ton of bricks. 'Uncle Vegeta? In all the years I've dated Bulma, he's never referred to me as uncle,' he told himself mentally. He blinked several times, due to the shock of it all. Bulma brought Vegeta home for Thanksgiving! He scowled and stepped off the porch. She hadn't said a damn thing about it on the phone!

Chichi watched the young man get in his car and speed off angrily. "Oh, shit," she whispered. "I've got to call Bulma." She groaned when she realized that she wouldn't be able to get a hold of her for another couple hours. "She's going to kill me."

**(Change scene)**

"This is Vegeta's house!" Karra exclaimed.

"One of his parents' houses," June corrected as they stepped out of the car.

Jayson looked around. "It kind of seems wrong parking our crappy car out in front of it," he joked.

"Oh, Vegeta doesn't care," June told him. "Lets go. I'm sure they're already here by now."

The four newcomers walked up to the front door, and June rang the bell. A second later, Bulma's smiling face greeted them. "Hiya! We just ordered pizza, and I made Vegeta drive by the store on our way here so there's a ton of junk food in the kitchen," she told them, moving aside to let them in.

Jayson looked around at the fancy décor and grinned. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Up in his room, burning you copies of some CDs he thought you'd like. Just follow the music."

"Right! Come on, Seru." The two guys ran up the staircase to the second floor and disappeared from sight.

June hugged Bulma and smiled. "Good to be on speaking terms again, huh?"

Bulma smiled back. "Yeah. I'm really sorry about all that." She turned to Karra. "Hi. You must Jayson's girlfriend." She extended her hand.

Karra reached out and firmly shook it. "Hi, Bulma. It's nice to meet you finally."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you from Jayson."

"Don't believe a thing he says," she joked.

All three girls laughed, and Bulma motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. "Let's get some drinks."

Upstairs, Vegeta was sitting at his computer desk, music blaring out of his speakers. Jayson was sitting in a nearby chair, and Seru was sitting on big comfy couch across from them.

"Silent Drive, huh?"

Vegeta nodded. "Good shit," he commented, handing over a burnt copy of the album.

"I'll definitely give it a listen," Jayson replied. "Anything else good?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta shuffled through a stack of junk on his desk. "I know I had another one for you." He pulled out another disc and smirked. "The elusive Dredg Ep."

"Holy shit! Orph! How'd you get a hold of it?"

"I went to see them a few weeks ago. Picked it up at the show."

"I've never been able to find it. That's so awesome."

Seru frowned. "Who's Dredg?"

Vegeta and Jayson just looked at him like he was crazy. "Only one of the best bands in the world," Jayson told his cousin.

"I've never heard of them," he argued.

"Because you're just a passive music listener. You like nu-metal, enough said there."

"At least I don't like rap."

Vegeta finally cut in there. "True, but still," he went on. "It's not a big step up."

Bulma suddenly walked in. "Pizza just arrived," she announced, and then left just as quickly as she came.

"Food! Thank god," Seru called out, rushing out the door.

Jayson shook his head. "No appreciation for good music. You coming down?" He stood up and walked toward the door.

"Yeah," Vegeta said. "Be right down."

He closed his Winamp program on his computer and the room was filled with silence. He got up and stretched. He was still a bit jet-lagged from the flight. Just as he reached the door, he heard Bulma's cellphone ring. She had left it in her room across the hall. He walked over and looked around, searching for it. He found it on the bed next to her luggage bags. The caller ID flashed Chichi's name, so he picked it up before the voice mail could get it. He suddenly realized that they had forgotten to call her when they landed. She was probably freaking out.

"Yeah?"

"Vegeta? Where's Bulma?"

"Downstairs," he answered. She sounded a bit worried. "We made it just fine. She just forgot to call," he explained, thinking that was the reason she was upset.

"I'm not worried about that. I need to talk to her right now. Can you put her on?"

He frowned. "Just a minute."

Bulma was coming up the stairs as Vegeta was going down. She glanced at her cellphone he was holding against his ear. "Is that my phone?"

He nodded. "Here she is," he told the person on the other end and handed it over to Bulma.

Bulma stood on the step next to him and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Bulma, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but," she paused. "Yamcha just showed up here a couple hours ago."

"He what!"

"When I got back from dropping you off at the airport, I ran into Yamcha at mom and dad's," she explained quickly. "He inadvertently found out about Vegeta coming with you. He looked pretty peeved when he left here. I just wanted to warn you."

Bulma closed her eyes and leaned against the banister. "It's not your fault. I should have told him. I should have known he'd come to the house and try to fix this face to face."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll deal with it. Thanks, Chi. I'll give you a ring Sunday night after we get back to the college, okay?"

"Yeah. Talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye." Bulma hung up her phone and glanced over at Vegeta. "Yamcha came to the house after we left, and he found out about you being there."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So?"

"He's pissed."

"Again, so? What right does he have to be mad? It doesn't excuse what he did."

Bulma sighed, sitting down on the steps. "I know that. Why'd this have to happen? I was happy not five minutes ago. Now, all I can think about is the hell I'm going to go through Sunday night."

Vegeta sat down next to her. He wasn't sure what to say exactly. He wanted to tell her that she should just dump him and be done with the whole situation, but she wasn't the type of person that liked being told what to do. He'd learned that much of her over the past couple months, and it was one of the things he admired about her.

"I don't know what to do, Vegeta," she admitted softly. "I love him so much, and we've been through so much together. It doesn't make sense. It sounds crazy, but I know he loves me deep down."

He remained completely silent. Nothing he had to say would help her right now. Bulma sighed heavily, blinking back her tears. "I'm so lost right now. I have so much fun with you, and you treat me well, like Yamcha use to treat me. Part of me wants to be with you," she told him, looking him in the eye. "It's why we got into that fight. I like you more than I should, and it's wrong."

"Who says it's wrong?" he finally replied.

"Because I'm in love with Yamcha, and I want to be with him. I've always seen myself with him, since the very beginning. You have to know what I mean. You asked Alessa to marry you, so I can only assume you've felt that before."

"And you saw how that turned out." He felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He didn't want to talk about his ex-girlfriend right now. He wanted to find a way to convince Bulma to just break it off with Yamcha and go out with him, but he didn't want to come off as completely selfish.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I shouldn't have taken you home with me, or I should have told Yamcha that I was going to."

"You've done nothing wrong. There's never been anything inappropriate between us. You've nothing to hide, and if he wants to give you shit about it, then he can take it up with me," he growled out.

**(Change scene, London)**

"Akira!" Jarec yelled, running down the stairs of their parents' house and into his big sister's waiting arms.

She laughed and twirled him around. "How's the birthday boy! What's it like to be ten?"

He grinned up at her. "Great! I got a bunch of new X-box games," he went on excitedly. "Want to play them with me?"

Akira nodded. "You're on!" She raced him up the stairs and to his room.

"I get to play first!" He shouted, grabbing the controller.

"Oh, alright," she conceded, hiding a smile. "What are we playing?"

"Splinter Cell. We'll see who can make it through a mission with the best stats," he challenged.

"Sounds good to me."

She watched him play through the mission quietly, until her cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled at the caller ID. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Jarec just nodded, too involved with his mission to look away. Akira walked out into the hallway. "Long time no talk, stranger," she greeted.

"How are you doing?" Arthos inquired.

"Good. I can't be on here too long, though. I'm playing a game with my little brother," Akira explained.

"Oh? What game?"

"Splinter Cell."

"You're playing a video game?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, I am. Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. I think it's sexy."

She laughed at that and shook her head. "Fancy that."

"Sis! I'm done. It's your turn," Jarec yelled from inside his room.

Akira laughed. "I've got to go. It's my turn."

"So, I heard. Can you take pictures of this for me?"

"Why?"

"I told you. I think it's sexy. Take me some pictures of it."

"You're a very odd man. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way," he countered.

Akira smiled to herself. "True. I'll ring you later. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. I assume it takes time to go to the store and pick up film," he joked.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma lay in bed later that night, trying to think of what she was going to say to Yamcha. She wondered if she should call him and try to talk to him on the phone or something, possibly see if he'd come pick her up so they could have some quiet time at the school for a while, but she was scared. No matter how right what Vegeta had said earlier sounded, she still felt as if she had done something with him that she should be hiding from Yamcha. Why else would she conveniently leave out that she had brought him home with her for Thanksgiving of all days?

Sighing, she rolled onto her side and thought about her little talk with Vegeta on the stairs. She couldn't believe that she actually told him she liked him as more than a friend. The rest of their night had been rather quiet. They sat apart from each other, which hadn't gone unnoticed by June who was privy to how they typically acted when together, and they hardly uttered a world to each other the rest of the night.

In fact, Bulma had purposely gone out of her way to ignore him and concentrated all her time to getting to know Karra and Seru better. She could tell Vegeta was upset at first, but he finally decided to talk to Jayson about music again, thus forgetting about the other people in the room. It was hard, but she knew this was for the best. She had to distance herself from him before she ended up doing something that might be construed as cheating on Yamcha with Vegeta.

She laughed at the irony in that thought. After all those years of dealing with the crap Chrissie put them through, Bulma found it humorous that she might be the one to really do it this time. She tossed the covers off and sat up. No. She wouldn't cheat on Yamcha. She was stronger than that, and she intended to prove it. She'd come clean with him on Sunday. She'd explain to him about Vegeta, and then she'd make it right. Things would eventually get better between them, and whatever feelings she had developed for Vegeta would go away, and they could be 'just friends.'

**(End Chapter)**

**Next time:** Bulma and Yamcha have it out, and a relationship comes to an end. Next chapter up soon!

PANDORA ;-)


	15. It's Finally Over

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Vegeta was cute with the kids, huh? I know what you mean with people like that, and I hate to admit that you're right about where I'm going with this at the moment, but I promise it's not going to last long at all—just about two more chapters. I think you'll enjoy it. Thanks! ;-)

**Red Dragon-** Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm going!

**SilverWing145-** I definitely wouldn't want to go through what Bulma is going through. I'm awfully mean to my characters in my stories… Anyhow! Thank you for the review!

**Lenk-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you didn't have to wait too long! 

**Kiersten-** Yep. They love Vegeta, and are not too fond of Yamcha for sure! Thanks!

**Zicke-** Thanks! I never get sick of hearing what people think about my stories! I'm really glad you like it! I don't think you're alone in the hating Yamcha thing. Lots of people do. Sucks to be him!

**Kataan-** It's not a real movie. It was a cryptic part of one of my other stories. ;-) Can't say which. Don't want to spoil it for too many people. Glad you like Akira and Arthos. They'll be appearing in most all of my stories! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Vegeta's first fan-** Thank you so much! ;-) I'm happy you liked that last chapter. Yamcha will eventually get his. Trust me. I know!

**Mustang07-** Thanks for the review! I wish Bulma would kick Yamcha's butt too! ;-)

**Himitsu no kage-** Hiya! Oh, I don't want to spoil how Akira and Arthos come into the picture. It probably won't happen for a while. There're a lot of things that are going to happen. Actually, this story is going to be split into two parts. Thanks for the review!

**KarineD-** Hahaha. You have espn… that was a decent movie. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy! ;-)

**Shades of Crimson-** Yep! Bulma admitted to liking Veggie-kins! I hope to get Chichi into the story a bit more before the second part, which will probably be coming up in several chapters. Hey! I told ya'll there was a lot I wanted to do with this fic! ;-) Enjoy, enjoy! Luv ya!

**CeltiCrimson-** Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you think I'm doing such a great job. Have fun with the new chapter!

**Gothic Bulma-** (Hides) Don't hurt me! (Throws you the new chapter) Here! Thanks! ;-)

**Anime-Queen46-** Thank you for the review!

**TheWarriorFormerlyKnownAsPrince-** Hey thanks! Glad you still like the story. Hope this new chapter is just as good!

**Beeswax-** Hmm, will Bulma find out? That's a good question! Mu hahahaha you'll have to read and find out! Thanks!

**Yup-123456789101112-** Bulma and Vegeta will get together. I promise, soon! And Yamcha will be out of the picture, so everyone will be very happy. (Hopes everyone can stick it out long enough!) Thanks! 

**Garowyn-** They'll definitely be a part of the story down the road. I know it doesn't seem like Akira and Arthos or Krillin and Marron even fit into this at the moment, but trust me they will! Thanks for the review!

**Dark Hope Assassin-** Mu hahahaha…. I hope the wait wasn't too bad! Oh, boy am I evil. Anyhow! Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you like my stories. Thank you, thank you!

**Fireblaze-** Hey! Thanks for the review!

**PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl-** Well, here's that update! Thanks!

_**Chapter 13: It's Finally Over**_

Bulma plopped down on her bed and stared around her dorm room. It was the same as when she left. Kicking off her shoes, she sighed and then pulled her legs up onto the bed so she could lay down more comfortably. Today was shaping up to be a disaster. We're talking on a global level! She'd rolled out of bed early this morning and had sneaked across the hall into Vegeta's room. She had wanted to talk to him and apologize for how she acted Friday night after their talk and all day Saturday, but he stubbornly refused to speak to her. He had rolled over so his back was facing her and told her to get the hell out of his room because he was tired, and then, he'd decided that he was going to stay at his parents' house, giving them the lame excuse that he, of all people, wanted to spend some quality time with them since they were due back this afternoon!

So Bulma had to go to LAX to drop Karra and Jayson off for their flight, which was fine by her. She had planned on dragging Vegeta there with them to say goodbye, but after several minutes of brooding over his refusal to go, she realized that she was supposed to be getting over this. She was supposed to be distancing herself from Vegeta, not conning him into doing something she knew he wouldn't want to do. She felt like crap.

After Jayson and Karra boarded the plane, she jumped back into the car with June and Seru, and they drove back to San Callisto. Bulma had sat quietly in the back seat and feigned sleep. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. June had went off with her cousin to show him around when they arrived back at the school, finally leaving Bulma alone and giving her some time to think about what she was going to say to Yamcha tonight. She had called his parent's house yesterday to see if he was still there, but his mother had told her that he had already caught a flight back, which meant that he was probably sitting in his dorm room right now.

"I might as well get this over with," she whispered to the ceiling and reached for her phone. She dialed Yamcha's dorm room and waited patiently for him to answer while her insides twisted into knots.

"Hello?"

"Yamcha," she responded quietly.

"Bulma."

She frowned. He sounded irritated. "Can we meet somewhere private and talk?"

There was a slight pause before he answered. "Yeah. Meet me at my car. We'll drive somewhere," he told her.

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sat up. 'I can do this,' she told herself mentally.

**(Change scene)**

Lisdore walked into her house and smiled at her son. "Vegeta!" She rushed over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek before pulling away.

"Hello, mother," he greeted. "How was Miami?"

"Boring. Your aunt and uncle couldn't plan a decent dinner party if their lives depended on it," she joked. "We ended up going to a fundraiser in Palm Springs."

Vegeta chuckled. "Father must have been pleased." He knew how much his father hated Palm Springs in the winter. 'Things must have been extremely boring,' he mused.

His mother gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong, dear? You seem a little depressed."

He shrugged. "I supposed I just realized I should have went with you instead of staying here alone," he lied.

"You should have hopped on a plane and flew down then," she told him. She dropped her purse on one of the side tables. "Your cousin was asking about you. He told me to tell you he said hi. Honestly, I don't understand what's happened between you two. You were so close," she trailed off.

Vegeta frowned, deciding to change the subject. "Where's father?" He didn't want to talk about Brolly.

"He flew your sister back to Vermont. Her classes start back up tomorrow."

"I still don't know why you sent her to a boarding school when you didn't send any of us boys to one."

Lisdore sighed. "Your father didn't want her to have to change schools like you boys had to almost every year. We saw how hard it was for you. Besides, Indara has tons of friends there, and it's a very good school."

"I take it Arro and Mara went back to New York," he changed the subject once more. He definitely didn't want to talk about school.

"Yes, Cass went with them," she responded with a hint of annoyance. "I swear that brother of yours is going to be the death of me."

"What'd Cass do now?" Vegeta inquired with a smirk on his face.

"He decided to switch colleges, again! It's his senior year," she complained. "He wants to go to Columbia. Can you believe that? He wants to pass up getting his diploma from Harvard for Columbia! Of course, your father is throwing a fit," she went on.

"He met a girl there, I take it?"

"What else would motivate your brother to make a stupid move like that? Speaking of girls, how's things with Bulma?" She asked, switching the topic on him.

Vegeta opened his mouth slightly, but wasn't sure what to say. "Um, we're kind of not talking at the moment." How could he possibly explain his situation to his mother in the fist place!

His mother's face dropped into a scowl. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything! We're just having a little trouble."

"Well, you better straighten it out before Arro and Mara's wedding. They're expecting her to be in it, and Mara's so excited about it. She thinks Bulma is just perfect for you, and I have to admit," Lisdore went on with a smile. "I agree with her. There's just something about the girl that compliments you so well."

'Oh great!' He hated having to lie to his parents in the first place, and this was just making him feel like shit. "I'm sure things will work out just fine," he answered, hoping to get her to drop it.

**(Change scene, Rome)**

"No!"

"What?" The other woman asked in alarm.

"You really married him?"

"Had I had a choice in the matter, I assure you I would not have," the other woman answered irritably. "He is a truly horrible man." She paused, lowering her voice and leaning toward her old friend. "I know that most rumors are spun so many times that you can hardly put any weight on them, but I'll tell you this. Any rumor you hear about my dear 'husband' is definitely true!"

"Cut!" Jerry, the director, turned to the two actresses on the set and groaned. "This man has just ruined your life, and I'm not sensing that from you! Do it again," he shouted.

Arthos hid a smirk behind his hand. "Jerry, I think I'm going to call it a day. You're obviously going to be tied up with this scene for a while."

The director just waved him off without turning away from his set. Arthos just shook his head and walked out of the warehouse. As soon as he stepped onto the street, a swarm of paparazzi rushed at him and started snapping pictures and shouting questions at him.

"Damnit," he whispered furiously.

He'd done so well, dodging them lately. How'd they figure out where he was shooting his new movie! He glanced around for his car, having temporarily forgotten where he parked it. A silver Lexus with black tinted windows pulled up nearby, and for some reason, he found himself running over to it and jumping into the passenger's seat. He turned toward the driver and was stunned.

Akira laughed at him. "What would you have done if it was some crazy stalker fan girl in the car you just jumped into?"

He smirked and leaned over toward her. "I'd kiss her," he whispered huskily, doing just that.

Akira kissed him back, letting her hands slip off the steering wheel and move to rest on his shoulders. When they broke apart, they were both short of breath but smiling.

"My hero," he teased.

She laughed and handed him an envelope. "Here."

He ripped it open and pulled out several Polaroid's of her playing video games with her little brother. He chuckled and stuffed them into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Thanks."

"No problem," she told him.

"How'd you manage to get here?"

She looked down at her lap. "I have to confess something."

"What?" He was kind of worried this might be leading somewhere not good from the serious look on her face.

"I lied to you about having this week booked up. I kind of feel like we're moving really fast, and I've heard all the rumors about you're penchant for womanizing." She glanced up at him. "I don't want you to think I believe everything in the papers. I know how they embellish things to make a profit, but I know there is some truth to it. I just wanted to be sure that you weren't," she trailed off, looking back to her trembling hands.

"Playing you?" He supplied knowingly. "I won't lie about how I've been in the past. I've gone out with a lot of girls just for the fun of it, but there's something more with you." He reached over and took one of her hands into his own. "But I understand that it's going to take time for you to be comfortable and trust me. The only thing I'm asking for is a chance to have a real relationship with you."

"I know," Akira told him.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma leaned against the side of Yamcha's Durango and waited nervously for him to meet her. She was about to give up and go back to her room when she spotted him walking toward her from the direction of his dorm. He gave her weak smile and unlocked the doors so she could get in. She took a deep breath and sat down in the passenger's seat, waiting for Yamcha to turn the car on and pull out of the student parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"I don't really know," he confessed. "We could just find an empty parking lot somewhere. It's Sunday, after all, so most places are closing by this time."

Bulma nodded. "That's fine."

They drove down the main street of town, which was actually more like a small city. It was starting to get dark considering it was close to seven-thirty at night. Bulma looked quietly out the front window and prayed that her boyfriend would find a place to park soon. She just wanted to get all this over with. Finally, he found a deserted lot and parked his SUV.

The couple sat in complete silence, neither sure what to say to the other, and both afraid of what they wanted to say. Bulma screwed up her nerve first and broke the silence.

"I should have told you that I invited Vegeta home for Thanksgiving," she spoke firmly. "I'd like to think that I would have told you straight out, but I'm really not sure if I didn't tell you because I was so mad that you slept through our original flight plans or if I just subconsciously didn't want you to find out." She stared straight ahead through the windshield. "Probably both."

"I know," he said. "I pissed you off, and you had every right to be mad at me for it."

Bulma turned to him and gave him a pleading look. "Yamcha, I love you more than anything, so I'm going to be completely honest with you. Ever since we came here, you've changed. You've started partying and ditching class, and you never use to do that stuff. I didn't know anyone here, so while you were out with your new friends, I made a few of my own. I never intended to become so involved with Vegeta. I was lost, and he's been there for me along with June."

"Have." He paused to take in a ragged breath before looking back up at her. "Have you and him done anything?"

"No, but I've started to have some feelings for him that have nothing to do with friendship," she admitted shamefully.

Yamcha felt angry and rejected all at the same time, but then, he remembered what all he had done. He felt guilty. Bulma had remained loyal, and she was constantly hanging around Vegeta. His affairs had been fleeting—no connection at all, and his girlfriend actually felt something for this other guy and didn't give in to temptation. God, he felt like shit.

Bulma mistook his silence for anger and quickly added, "I plan to work on it though, Yamcha. I want to be with you," she cried. "I can distance myself from Vegeta. I know I can," she told him quickly, clutching at his sleeve tightly.

Something in him changed. He couldn't tell her what he had done. Here she was, so afraid to lose him, and he didn't want to lose her either. He grabbed a hold of her hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing the back of it gently.

"I have things I need to work on, too. I haven't paid you the attention you deserve, and I'm going to start. No more partying with the guys every night or ditching classes. God, I talked you into going to this school, and look what I've done to you."

Bulma leaned into his side and cried against his shoulder, holding on to him for dear life. Yamcha wrapped an arm around her and held her close, and he actually started to cry for the things he did that he was too afraid to tell her about because he knew it would push her away right now.

**(Change scene, Philadelphia)**

Marron stood in front of Krillin with tears in her eyes. He smiled softly and carefully wiped them away. "I'll be back in four days," he told her, pushing her light blue hair out of her face by placing both his hands against her cheeks. He kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, sniffling slightly. "Don't you forget to call me when you land," she told him.

He smiled. "How could I forget to call such a beautiful." He stopped to kiss her again. "Wonderful woman like you?" He pulled her close. "I'll be back before you know it."

Marron took a deep breath and pulled away. "Okay, you better go, or they're going to leave without you," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's my girl," Krillin said. He squeezed her hand gently before letting it go and picking up his briefcase. He wished she could have come with him, but her job wouldn't let her. He waved to her once more before boarding the plane. 'I hope I get this promotion,' he thought, crossing his fingers.

**(Change scene)**

Seru looked around the library in awe. "This is huge," he whispered.

June chuckled. "It's just one of four."

"Four? Really?" He shook his head. "I can't wait to go here."

"You're such a geek."

"Shove it, 18!"

June laughed out loud and pulled him along to the next building. "You just don't know how much fun it is to pick on you," she explained.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered irritably. "I'm getting hungry, and I have to drive back home soon."

"Come on. We'll go over to the café where I work. Their food's pretty good."

"Good because I'm starving! Man, Vegeta kicked us out this morning without so much as a pop tart! What was up with him? You guys tell me he's cool, but he was acting like an ass the whole time," Seru complained, following his older cousin across the street.

"He is cool. There was just something bothering him." She sighed. It was obvious to her that something had happened between Vegeta and Bulma again, but she had no idea what. Neither one of them had said anything about a fight, though their behavior said otherwise. She'd get to the bottom of it later tonight when she gets back to her dorm room.

**(Change scene, Tuesday morning)**

Vegeta sat in the back of the classroom, listening to his CD player and reading a book. The class started soon, so out of habit, he tossed his backpack onto the chair next to him to save it for Bulma. He was surprised when the professor walked in five minutes later, and she wasn't there yet. He slid the headphones off his ears and put down his book. Where the hell was she? Glancing around the room, he spotted her near the door sitting alone. It was a small class, only fifteen people. Vegeta glared at her back and pulled his bag off the seat next to him and let it drop to the floor with a loud thud. A few of the other students looked back him, but turned around quickly when they saw the pissed off expression on his face. Bulma hadn't even bothered to turn around.

After class, Vegeta stormed out into the hall and straight out the double doors. June was waiting outside for him and Bulma. She frowned when he purposely walked past her.

"Vegeta!" She jogged to catch up to him. "Hey, what's going on?"

He stopped abruptly and glared at her. "What's going on!" He asked in disbelief. "That's funny, 18, because I'm trying to figure it out myself," he hissed. "What the fuck is her problem?"

June swallowed nervously and took a step back. "Um, I don't know what happened in your class just know, so I don't know what to tell you."

"Forget it," he growled. "It doesn't matter because I'm finished with this farce of a friendship. I can't believe I wasted this much time on the ungrateful shrew." With that out of his system, he left June by herself to wait for Bulma.

"Holy shit," she whispered. "I've never seen him so pissed off before."

"Hey, June," Bulma called out from behind her cheerfully.

The blond girl spun around on her heels and grabbed Bulma by the shoulders. "What'd you do in class?"

"Um," Bulma laughed. "I took some notes and listened to the lecture. Why?"

"Vegeta is pissed."

"What for? I didn't even do anything to him," she lied. She knew what she had done, but she believed it was for the best, for both of them. "Look. He's probably just still mad about our conversation Friday night. Give him a few more days to cool down."

"I don't think you get it, B. I've never seen him this mad before," June argued. "He looked like he was ready to kill someone, and he said he was finished with your friendship."

Bulma tried to keep her composure in place despite the pain that was wracking her mind at the moment. He'd said that! God, she wanted to run to him and apologize, but she reminded herself that she had to stay away from him. If he didn't want to be friends anymore, that was fine. It was for the best anyway.

"Let's just go get some lunch. I'm really hungry." She walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

June watched her roommate walk off with a confused look on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening around her!

**(End Chapter)**

So, yeah. They didn't break up yet. It's coming soon. There is a specific way in which I want Bulma to find out, and it's not time for that yet. You'll see. ;-)

Don't forget to review!

PANDORA ;-)


	16. Everywhere I Go

**Mustang07-** It'll die very soon. I promise. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Yeah, I know, but you have to think about it this way. Bulma doesn't have the slightest clue that Yamcha's cheated on her, and she is still in love with him. Otherwise she wouldn't feel guilty about the feelings she has for Vegeta. I don't know! Anyhow. I'm glad you reviewed. Don't worry. Bulma and Yamcha won't last much longer, and you'll like how it ends. At least, I hope so. Thanks!

**Pink Panther-** Thanks so much! I love that you love my story! Hehe. I hope I don't disappoint anyone, but it'll all end they way people want it to, I think.

**SilverWing145-** I didn't think I'd trick so many people with that last chapter. I'm better than I thought, I guess. Hahaha. Anyhow! I'm glad you reviewed. Thanks! Yamcha's a chicken!

**Elvewin Darkdragon-** I'm sure you've been waiting for this. Sorry 'bout that! I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks!

**PrettyStupid Gurl-** She'll find out soon. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**Kataan-** Oh no! Don't cry! (hands out tissues) Don't worry. They'll end up together. I promise! Thanks for reviewing! (hugs)

**Sweetjex-** Glad you got back into the story so easily! Thanks for your review! Vegeta may run into them. Who knows! ;-)

**Vegeta's First Fan-** Thanks! I caught a lot of people off guard. I'm kind of proud of myself. Mu hahahaha because I'm evil!

**TheWarriorFormerlyKnownAsPrince-** Hiya! Thanks for the review! Sorry about the little wait. Wait until the end of this chapter! Mu ahahahahahahahahahaha (falls off chair) ouch!

**Beeswax-** Hey! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the new chapter.

**Garowyn-** As far as I know, there is going to be two parts to this story, but you never know with me! Hahaha. Thanks for the review!

**Yup-123456789101112-** I wish I could date a movie star, too, but there's so many cute ones to pick from. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Red Dragon-** Yamcha didn't cheat on Bulma back in High School. He changed a lot during college, which a lot of people do, and hell, some people just suddenly change after time. It happens unfortunately. Thanks for reviewing the story! I hope you like the next chapter!

**Kiersten-** Thanks! Glad you liked.

**Fujutsu-** Thank you very much for the review! I hope everyone likes how this will end.

**Tsume-Hiei luver-** Akira won't be coming in until the second part of the story as a main character. I still haven't decided on how I want to do the second part yet. I know what I want to happen, though. Thanks for the review!

**Dark Hope Assassin-** Hiya! Thanks for the lovely review! I really hope you like this chapter. I think everyone will. Thanks again.

**Shades of Crimson-** (hugs) Yo! Firstly, this has nothing to do with my story, but… Did you see the scenes for the next episode of Gilmore Girls! Ahh! It looks like it's going to be sooo good. I'm loving this new season.. Yeah. So anyway. I think you'll like this new chapter. At least I hope so. Don't worry about not reviewing. I haven't had the chance to review yours yet either. Sorry! I will! I'm surprised I found time to post this chapter, I've been so busy. My brother's getting married in 8 weeks! Very spur of the moment, and I've been trying to help them out with the planning. It's killing me though… Thanks for reviewing!

**Gothic Bulma-** Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**KarineD-** Sorry I made ya wait so long! I think it's worth it though! Thanks!

**Lenk-** Aw! Thanks. I hope you had a good Easter too! Thanks for the review!

_**Chapter 14: Everywhere I Go**_

**(2 Weeks later)**

"Finals suck," Bulma groaned, clapping her Calculus textbook shut and tossed it to the foot of her bed.

Yamcha laughed and shook his head. "Why don't we go out for dinner? It's almost six, and the cafeterias close in thirty minutes anyhow," he reasoned.

She jumped up and smiled. "Sounds good to me! Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Friday's?"

"Ooh! It's been such a long time since we went there."

Her boyfriend kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his keys off her desk. "Let's go then."

Bulma smiled. "Okay. I'm just going to leave a note for June. I don't want her to think I'm skipping out on her. I'm supposed to help her study for her History final tonight."

"Where is she, anyway?" He asked as they stepped out into the hall.

"Having dinner with Vegeta probably," Bulma answered. "They've been hanging out a lot the past couple weeks."

"That's good," Yamcha added. "Hey, maybe they'll get together."

Bulma burst into a fit of laughter. "Those two together!" She laughed uncontrollably. "Oh, please! They'd kill each other."

"It could happen, you know?"

She just shook her head. "No. It really couldn't."

**(Change scene)**

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" She asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then, why'd you come to the cafeteria with me?"

Vegeta glanced up from his book and glared at her. "Because I had nothing better to do."

June glared back. "I thought you had a date tonight. Shouldn't you be up in your room getting pretty?"

"What are you trying to say? I'm not pretty," he demanded motioning to his typical black rock band t-shirt and baggy canvas cargo pants.

"Ass," she said, laughing at him. "At least you seem like you're in a good mood tonight."

"I finally got my prescription filled, what can I say?" He joked with a smirk.

June grinned back. "Well, it's about damn time!" She slid her tray to the side. It was good to see him back to his old self, especially after seeing him acting so angry and depressed about Bulma. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Vegeta frowned thoughtfully. "Around noon. That cool?"

"Completely," she responded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I don't know why," he started. "It's going to be hectic. Mara and my mother are going to have you running around like a headless chicken."

"As long as I look good doing it, that's all I care about." She took a quick sip of her soda. "It's a good thing I'm the same dress size as Bulma, huh?" She immediately regretted bring up the other girl's name, and she flinched, waiting for him to explode.

It didn't happen fortunately enough. "Yeah. Mara has enough to freak out about without having to worry about ordering another bridesmaid dress for you," he commented.

June wanted to let out a relieved sigh, but she held it in. She'd gotten luck just now. She didn't want to chance it! "So, what time are you picking up your hotdate?"

He glanced at his watch. "I'm meeting her in fifteen minutes."

**(Change scene, Lily Lake)**

Chichi cleared the dirty plates off the table and placed them in the sink. "I still can't believe she took him back after the way he's treated her the past couple months."

Standing next to her at the sink, her husband washed his hands and reached for a dry dishtowel. "I can't believe she's not friends with Vegeta anymore. I thought he was a decent guy."

"Yeah. They looked good together," she agreed quietly, running some hot water and adding soap. "Yamcha's just going to mess up again. Why can't she see that?"

"She's young yet, Chi. You've got to let her make her own mistakes."

Chichi glanced at her husband for a moment. "That's what mom and dad said."

He grinned. "Well, you should listen to them. They're smart."

She smiled back and laughed. "Come here, you," she said, pulling him into her arms and kissing him.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma and Yamcha followed the hostess to their table arm in arm through the evening crowd. It was packed because it was a Friday night. Bulma took her seat quickly and smiled as the young woman handed her a menu.

"What canI bring you to drink?"

"Two cokes, please," Yamcha spoke up from his side of the table.

Bulma hid her irritation at him ordering for her. For some reason it just made her mad as hell. 'It shouldn't make me mad,' she told herself. 'I should be happy that he knows what I like. How many girls can say that?' She told herself that she was being ridiculous and flipped open the menu.

" I think I'm going to get the steak," Yamcha said.

"I don't know what I want yet," she replied. Everything sounded good at the moment. 'That's what you get for skipping breakfast and lunch,' she reprimanded herself. Thankfully by the time the waitress came with their cokes, she had decided on the grilled chicken.

"So, what was it that Hunter wanted?" Bulma decided to ask. Hunter had called Yamcha's cell while they were on their way to the restaurant.

Yamcha shrugged. "He invited me to go with him and the guys skiing in Colorado right after Christmas."

Bulma smiled. He'd been so good to her lately. "Well, are you going?"

He glanced up at with a confused look. "I thought you wanted to spend Christmas break together?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but I know you'll be miserable. You love to ski," she reminded him. "And you haven't hung out with Hunter at all the last two weeks. I love that you're spending all this time with me again, but I don't want you to loose all your new friends. You should go."

"Wow," he said. "You really don't mind if I go?"

"No, of course not."

Yamcha smiled over at her. "I'll call him later and let him know the good news."

**(Change scene, NYC)**

The chauffer opened the door of the stretched limo, signaling the paparazzi to start snapping away with their cameras. Arthos stepped out, straightening the jacket of his tailor made, black Armani suit with one hand and reached into the limo to offer his hand to his date. He grinned at the photographers and fans around him screaming his name and yelling for him to turn around or sign an autograph. The last movie he was working on, 'A Better Life', was finally being premiered.

He finally felt her delicate fingers slide across his palm, and he couldn't help but stare as she stepped out of the car slowly. It was the perfect entrance for her. The flashing of the cameras were like strobe lights. They were frantic to catch a picture of her, and he couldn't blame them. She looked absolutely exquisite. Her long silver hair was left down in huge curls, and the dress she wore was amazing. The top was sheer, but ruffled in the right places so as not to show what was beneath, and the skirt draped low on her hips and swept the ground.

Akira stood up straight and linked her arm in his. She smiled at him. "You've got a lot of fans."

"Not anymore," he whispered in her ear. "I think they're all yours now."

She blushed lightly and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at his words. He was a charmer, but she'd have him no other way. "Oh my god," she whispered back. "It's the reporter from Style magazine."

Arthos kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're beautiful, and you look like a goddess," he told her. "You've got nothing to be worried about."

"Mr. Ries," the reported called out. "Ms. Teagan!"

The couple met with the bubbly redhead near the red velvet ropes that were meant to hold back screaming fans. Akira tried not to wince visibly. The people were screaming really loud, mostly girls, and they were reaching out for Arthos to shake their hands or sign a slip of paper. Arthos smiled and shook a few hands, making girls swoon and jump up and down ecstatically with their friends.

"I have to know," the reporter started, moving closer to Akira. "Who designed your dress?"

Akira looked down and smiled. "Alberta Ferretti," she answered.

"You look simply wonderful. How did you meet up with Arthos Ries?"

'Wow, she doesn't pull any punches," Akira thought. "It's a long story." She didn't feel her private life was anyone's business. She kept her smile bright, though.

Arthos pulled her close to his side. "Oh come on now," he joked. "You just don't want to admit it was love at first sight."

She nudged him playfully. "In your case maybe," she teased back.

"How do you feel about this movie, Arthos?" The reporter cut in.

He smiled. "Great. The writing was incredible, and it was so well cast. There's some major talent on the screen tonight."

"What kind of role does your character play?"

He laughed. "He's just a normal, real guy trying to figure out his life and how it went wrong," he answered.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta parked his car outside the restaurant and unbuckled his seatbelt. A very pretty girl with black hair and purple highlights sat next to him. She smiled out the window.

"I love this place," she told him.

"It's not too bad," Vegeta replied as they got out. He locked his doors with the press of a button, and the couple walked into the crowded restaurant. He frowned, noticing the line. "This is a bit ridiculous," he whispered to his date.

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should go somewhere else," she agreed.

They were about to walk out, when someone accidentally bumped into them. Vegeta reached out andcaught onto his date's arm before she fell down. He turned with a scowl on his face.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" He growled out.

The other man slowly stood up, dusting himself off. "I'm really sorry," the man stated, finally lifting his head.

"Yamcha?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

"Vegeta! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you two," he apologized.

"You two know each other?" Vegeta's date spoke up.

Vegeta turned away from the other man. "He's my roommate. Let's get going."

"Yamcha, who are you talking to?" Bulma called out from behind them all.

"It's Vegeta," he replied.

Bulma stared at her ex-friend with wide eyes. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," he grumbled angrily. "Let's go, Kaya," he said to his date.

"We can stay and talk to your friends, Vegeta," she responded kindly. "I don't mind."

Vegeta glared hard at Bulma in particular as he gruffly cut off his companion. "They're not my friends. Let's go." He stormed off toward his car without another word.

Kaya smiled weakly back at Bulma and Yamcha. "Sorry."

Bulma watched the pretty young woman walk toward Vegeta's car and slide into the passenger's seat. Inside, she was strangely conflicted. She wanted to run over and pull open the door and tear her eyes out, but another part of her was horrified that she wanted to do that. She was with Yamcha, and she had no right to be mean to Kaya. 'Oh my god,' she inwardly gasped. 'I'm jealous!' She decided to lead the way to Yamcha's car so he couldn't see the emotional battle she was having with herself. 'I shouldn't be upset because he's moving on. That girl seemed really sweet, and Vegeta deserves to be with someone like that after all he's been through.'

"You okay, B?"

She flinched slightly. "Huh? Oh, yeah," she laughed nervously. "I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting to run into Vegeta here. I thought he hated this place," she lied. She knew he loved Friday's just as much as she did, maybe more.

Yamcha openedthe door for her. "Yeah, I was surprised myself. I've never seen him go out on a date before. Maybe he'll be in a better mood from now on," he commented.

He shut her door carefully and walked around the backside of his car. Bulma stared out her window with a frown. She missed hanging out with Vegeta. Why couldn't they just be friends again? Faintly, she heard Yamcha's start the car and the scenery outside started to zip past her. Bulma sighed, running her fingers through her long, curly hair. She couldn't wait to go home and get away from San Callisto for a whole month. She'd miss June, and god knew she'd miss Vegeta even more.

**(Change scene)**

June flipped through the magazine that was setting in front of her while Bulma randomly threw questions at her from her History textbook. She was probably learning more about pop culture than ancient Chinese dynasties.

"18!"

The blond rolled her eyes and looked up. "What? I'm listening," she replied.

Bulma glared back. "Really?" She reached over and snatched the magazine away from her friend.

"Hey!"

"Oh my god!" Bulma looked down at the pictures scattered all over the two-page spread. "There goes my dream of marrying Arthos Ries and living in his huge mansion in Maine. Look at that chick! She's gorgeous." Bulma tossed it back on the bed with a disgusted look. "There's no way he's going to run around on that one. She's to pretty."

June rolled her eyes. "Her name is Akira Teagan. She's a model."

"You pay way too much attention to that stuff," Bulma countered. "You can probably rattle off the top of your head who designed the dress she's wearing."

"Alberta Ferretti."

"See."

"I'm studying to be a fashion designer, B. Of course, I need to know these things. She's gained a lot of popularity over the last year, and her mother was a stylist for just about anyone lucky enough to catch a gig in Paris or London."

"She's probably a complete moron."

June shook her head. "What's got you so hostile?"

Bulma turned back to the History book on her desk. "I ran into Vegeta at Fridays," she admitted. "He was with some girl, and Yamcha accidentally ran into them. Vegeta acted like an ass, too. I couldn't believe it."

"So you met Kaya?"

"You've met her?" Bulma demanded.

The blond sat up Indian style and sighed. "Why are you upset about this? You chose to stay with Yamcha," she reminded her.

"Because I love him," she insisted vehemently.

"Right, so it shouldn't matter that Vegeta's dating. Kaya is a sweetheart. You should be happy for him," June continued sternly.

Bulma leaned back in her chair. "I hate how things ended between us," she admitted. "He was a good friend to me, and I miss him, 18. I miss him a lot."

"Leave him alone for a while, B. He just started to act like he use to, and it might ruin this new relationship of his."

"Yamcha would get mad at me if I started hanging out with him again anyway. It's better like this," she stated sadly. "And if this girl is really good for him like you say, then I don't want to get in the way of that."

June smiled. "Good girl." She jumped up and walked toward the door. "Let's go downtown and get some ice cream. We can finish talking as we walk."

"Sure, why not? I could use some chocolate."

**(Change scene)**

June and Bulma walked into the ice cream shop and were surprised at how quiet it was. Sure, it was going forten O'clock at night, but this place was always super busy. They shrugged at each other and went straight for the counter. A short girl with bleached blond hair took their orders and bounced off to the back of the shop to make their sundaes. Bulma yawned a little, covering her mouth with her hand and turning around to rest her back against the counter. Her eyes immediately went wide and she dropped her hand.

June glanced over and noticed the look on her friend's face. "What is it, B?"

The sound of laughter, more specifically a guy and a girl, drifted in through the entrance. June looked back to Bulma with a sad look on her face. "Lets get our stuff to go."

Standing just outside the door were Vegeta and Kaya. Bulma watched them laugh together at something Vegeta had said. The sight cut her in half. She remembered laughing like that with him. He could always come up with something to make her smile. She didn't even hear June next to her, telling her they should go. Then it happened. She saw Vegeta lean in and kiss Kaya right on the lips. How many times had she imagined secretly that he would do that to her?

"B, snap out of it," June urged frantically. "They're coming in here. You can't do this," she whispered.

Bulma glanced around the room quickly and noticed a side exit. "I have to get out of here."

June watched her practically run over to the side door just as the couple outside came in and shook her head. "God, this is such a mess," she said aloud.

Vegeta caught her eye and gave her a confused look. "What are you doing here?" He looked over to where Bulma had just run out. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting ice cream for me and Bulma."

Kaya looked concerned. "Why'd she run out like that? Is she okay?"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about her. She's a freakin' spaz," he replied.

June shot him a dirty look. "Can it, Veg-head! You've got no idea what she's going through." Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Kaya. "It was nice seeing you again. Have a great night."

The waitress appeared with Bulma and June's sundaes, and June snatched them from her hand and stormed out the door. Vegeta was acting like an insensitive prick. Kaya frowned at him.

"Maybe you should go talk them," she told him. "That Bulma girl looked really upset, and I'm getting the feeling you're the reason why."

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly. "I'm through with her shit."

"Then why are you getting so mad?" She went on bravely. "I like you, Vegeta, but you've obviously got some issues to work out with this girl first." She turned back toward the door. "Call me if you ever do."

Vegeta stared dumbly at the door as his date walked across the parking lot toward the bus pick-up. 'What the fuck have I done to deserve this?' he asked himself, walking back out side after a moment. This was just great. June was mad at him now, which meant that she probably wasn't going to do his brother's wedding with him, and Kaya was never going to speak to him again. He looked in the direction of San Callisto and spotted June and Bulma sitting on a bench. The blond girl was hugging her blue haired friend tightly as she cried against her shoulder.

He scowled. 'She wanted it this way,' he told himself angrily. 'She has no room to be so damn upset!' Pulling out his keys, he went over to his car and fired it up. He was pissed beyond belief, and he was going to let everyone know it! Revving the engine, he put it in drive and squealed out of the lot and down the street toward the expressway on-ramp. Nearby on the bench, June and Bulma watched him speed past.

**(End chapter)**

Hmm, interesting? I'll let ya'll be the judges of that. I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it took so long. No excuse you want to hear about. Trust me on that.

So! What's going to happen next?

Finals week. We'll learn how Vegeta's weekend went. We'll drop in on Krillin since it's been a while. Everyone will get ready to go back home for Christmas break. I guess I should drop in on Jayson, too, huh?

Please don't forget to let me know what you think.

**PANDORA ;-)**


	17. Keeping a Promise

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Bulma will not be in the wedding with Vegeta. June had agreed to take her place so Vegeta doesn't have to be stuck with Alessa. I really hop you like this chapter. I can't wait to put up the next one. Everyone's going to be so surprised! I promise you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Garowyn-** Yeah. I made a couple stupid mistakes. I forgot to proofread again. Sorry! Thanks, though. Oh, yeah. Veg-head definitely has feelings for Bulma, but he was really trying to move on. Ah, and Yamcha! He's extremely misguided right now, and the only thing I'm going to clue anyone in on, is that it's only going to drive him down an even harder road. You'll see in about 2 more chapters. Thanks!

**PrettyStupidGurl-** Thanks for the review!

**KarineD-** Oh good! You like Kaya. I hope everyone likes her. If so, I might have her come back. I think she's just the levelheaded, honest, kindhearted person that everyone can like. Glad I didn't make you wait long, though I got a little caught up in life again thus delaying this chapter. Sorry! Enjoy, and thanks!

**SilverWing145-** Aw! I'm really sorry I've dragged this out for so long. Soon, very soon! Another chapter or two, but don't mistake Akira and Arthos. There is such a thing as moving too fast... Thanks!

**Fujutsu-** Thanks for being honest. Sorry you didn't like it that much. There's a very precious Bulma and Vegeta moment at the very end of this chapter dedicated to you! Soon, I promise. Yamcha and Bulma will be over, and Vegeta can swoop in. ;-)

**Kataan-** Yeah! Two votes for Kaya to stick around for a bit. Yeah, I don't know who I feel the worst for. Bulma or Vegeta? Akira did look very nice, too! Thanks for noticing. I'm really glad you liked Akira and Arthos. Thanks! I hope you liked that tiny Krillin and Marron part. I know it was bit too small though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Beeswax-** Thanks for the review! Yamcha will actually tell her! I swear it! He's seriously going to tell her what he did, and you're all going to be surprised! Mu hahahahaha

**Sensation0023-** It'll be better soon! Yamcha will be out of the picture, and everyone will be happy! Thanks for the review!

**Mustang07-** Thank you for reviewing! Wait until you see how this one ends!

**The WarriorFormerlyKnownAsPrince-** Hey! Thanks so much for the review! ;-) I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got some interesting moments, I think! Enjoy!

**Coachzgrl19-** Aw! Thank you a bunches! Enjoy!

**Shiami-** Firstly, I want to thanks for the offer of an outlet. Much appreciated, and likewise! I'm always open to trying to help someone out. Thank you for the review, and it's cool if you couldn't review before. I understand. Life hasn't exactly been cool to me lately either. (hugs) Thanks again!

Pink Panther- Thanks! Krillin, huh? Well, I got him in briefly, very briefly. I'm going to try to get him into the next chapter. I don't want to get too in-depth with the relationship of him and Marron. 

**Gothic Bulma-** Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Hope Assassin-** Oh no! I guess I'll clear it up for you, since it's obvious that, this being and Bulma and Vegeta fic, that they're going to end up together. "You stole the Rain" are part of lyrics, and I can't for the life of me remember which band it comes from. I think it was either Caliban, Cave In, GlassJaw… I don't know. Not that important. This is harder to explain than I thought it'd be. Haha… Okay. Imagine Bulma smiling up at Vegeta after they finally got together and her say "You stole the rain." He made her happy again. He helped her through her pain. Does that make sense? I hope so. Thanks for the review!

**Tinuviel-** Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Lenk-** Hiya! Thanks for reviewing! Soon. Thing will get better very soon! ;-)

**Super Sayion Vegeta Bulme-** Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 15: Keeping a Promise**_

**(Monday morning)**

The professor sat at his desk and waited patiently as all the students stood in line to hand in their final exam work: a five-page paper on the social problem of the student's choice, three separate essay questions, and a multiple choice take home form he'd passed out last week. Bulma gave the teacher a weak smile as she placed her papers on the top of the piles, and then turned to retrieve her book bag. She had been one of the last people in line.

"Ms. Briefs."

She turned back to the teacher. "Yes?"

"I was looking over my class lists for next semester, and it struck me odd that you didn't sign back up for any Sociology classes," he told her. "Now, I know you're an engineering major and all, but you've really done an amazing job in this class. You always come up with sound arguments, and you show a deep interest in the subject matter. Not many kids put this much effort into a class they're just taking to get a requirement out of the way."

Bulma glanced at the floor. She loved the subject, and she wanted to keep going. She was thinking of picking it up as a minor subject, but then she couldn't handle seeing Vegeta every day, so she didn't bother signing back up for any Sociology classes.

"I'm sorry. I did enjoy your class a lot, but I really put to much time into this class. I really need to focus my priorities," she lied. "I was slipping in my field classes."

He chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean. I did the same thing, but then I switched my major." They were alone now; most of the kids had decided to drop off their papers first thing so they could go straight to lunch. "I'm not trying to pressure you into a change or anything. I'm just sad to see a good student go," he went on sincerely.

Just as she was about to reply, Vegeta walked into the room. The professor looked up and grinned. "Ah, Mr. Ouji! A little late I see," he commented.

"I just got back from LA," Vegeta said, handing him his exam papers. "Sorry."

"Don't be! I'm looking forward to reading these. I see you're taking one of my classes next semester."

Vegeta nodded, glancing sideways at Bulma. "Sociological Theory," he confirmed, returning his gaze back to their teacher.

Bulma sighed miserably. The way he said it gave her the impression that he didn't really want her to know what he was taking.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you next term. I'm sure you'll get another A," he stated, holding up Vegeta's papers in reference. "Have a good Christmas, you two."

"Thanks," Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Jarrett," Bulma finished politely.

The two of them walked out into the hall together and stood awkwardly in silence for a while. Bulma looked up as a small group passed by them, and waited nervously for the hall to clear before she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you since you met me," she quickly told him. "I ran into Kaya at the mall yesterday, and she told me about how your date ended. I didn't mean to piss you off."

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, sighing. "Save it."

Bulma looked him straight in the eye. "Don't take this out on Eighteen. She was really upset all weekend."

"It doesn't matter to me," he shot back harshly. "I'm finished with you, and from the way of things, I guess that means I have to be finished with her as well." He pushed himself away from the wall. "Don't bother me anymore, Bulma. I mean it," he warned her before walking off.

Tears trailed freely down her pale cheeks, and she choked back a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. Why was he being so cruel to her? To June? She thought that he had had some feelings for her, but maybe she was wrong? But hadn't he kind of admitted to it a few weeks ago after Thanksgiving? The blue haired girl sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she cried; thankfully no one was around to witness her emotional breakdown.

**(Change scene, Philadelphia)**

He laughed and held his arms out in front of him; trying to make sure he didn't bump into anything. Behind him, his fiancé giggled and peeked over his shoulder, making sure to keep her hands firmly planted over his eyes.

"Almost there," Marron whispered in his ear.

Krillin laughed. "I hope so. I've stubbed my toe three times already. Once more, and I may have to go to the emergency room," he joked.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed. She guided him to stand in front of the table and smiled brightly. "Okay. Here we go." She uncovered his eyes.

"Congratulations!"

Krillin laughed as all his friends and family were gathered in their dining room. He turned to Marron and pulled her close. "Thanks, babe." The entire group awed as he kissed her passionately. All he could think was that he was on top of the world! He had a fantastic, beautiful woman by his side and, he had a great job in which he was just promoted after all his hard work. His life was perfect.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma entered her dorm room and let the door slam shut behind her. She didn't care that there was a 24-hour silence rule in effect all week due to finals. June looked up from her laptop and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I ran into Vegeta when we were handing in our exams. He doesn't want anything to do with either one of us," she replied sadly, plopping down on her bed and lifting a hand to her throbbing temples. God, her head hurt!

June stared at her in shock. "He said that to you?" An angry expression crossed her face, and she stood up. "Why that son of a bitch," she shouted. She picked up her cellphone and pressed the number five button. It automatically dialed a number, but it never rang.

Bulma noticed the strange look on her friend's face. "What is it?" She demanded. Something was obviously very wrong.

"He," June started, swallowing hard. "He disconnected his phone service. He actually went out and changed cellphone servers to avoid us."

The two girls sat dumbly staring at each other for about five minutes.

**(Change scene, Lily Lake, Tuesday afternoon)**

Chichi held the phone to her ear and frowned. She wanted more than anything to jump on a plane and fly across the country to comfort her hysterical sister, but she just couldn't. Besides, Bulma would be coming home on Saturday night with Yamcha. The couple was flying back for Christmas break this weekend after spending some time with June.

"Calm down, B," Chichi cooed into the phone. "It's going to be alright."

"No it's not! Vegeta hates me, and for no good reason at all," she responded angrily.

It was pretty obvious to Chichi that Vegeta had quite a good reason to be upset and distance himself from her sister, but she didn't want to make Bulma mad or put her down. She was in a fragile mental state right now.

"Whatever his reasons are, they must make sense to him," she told her. "He might just need some time to figure things out. Maybe not talking to you or having to see you at all over this next month will help him realize that."

"Maybe," Bulma agreed miserably from the other end.

Chichi smiled slightly. "Want me to tell you something to make you feel better?"

Bulma immediately stopped sniffling. "What?"

"Radditz and Ausrin are going to have a baby."

"What! Oh my god," Bulma shouted into the phone. "Are you serious?"

"I sure am! She just found out this morning."

"Well, I feel like an ass," Bulma grumbled. "That's who must have called me a few hours ago, but I was too angry to pick up the phone."

"Then, you'd better go call her."

"I will. Thanks for listening to me rant, Chi."

"What are sisters for?"

Bulma laughed. "Love you."

"Likewise."

They both hung up at the same time. Chichi sighed and placed the portable on the counter just as Gohan rushed in from the back yard. She smiled at him.

"I actually caught the football!" The little boy told her, proud of himself.

"You did, huh?" She ruffled his shaggy black hair. "Wait until your father finds out tonight when he gets home from work."

Gohan beamed up at her. "Uncle Vegeta wants to take me out for ice cream to celebrate. Can we go?" He pleaded, giving her the most heartbreakingly cute look.

Chichi looked up and grinned at the young man leaning against the doorframe. "Go get your heavy coat. It's freezing outside," she told her son.

"Yippee!"

Vegeta watched the boy run through the house and up the stairs. He returned his attention back to Chichi. "Are you sure this okay?"

"What?"

"My staying here," he reminded her. "I'm sure Bulma's not going to like it when she finds out." He hesitated. "I just can't go home right now," he explained. "And I made the kid a promise."

She nodded. "It's perfectly fine, Vegeta, as long as you don't mind sleeping in Gohan's room."

He simply nodded and picked up the keys to the car he rented at the airport. "That was her on the phone just now, wasn't it?"

Chichi sighed. "Yeah. She's pretty upset over what you said to her." She sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for him to have a seat as well.

"She made her decision, and she chose to stay with him," he started harshly, but caught himself. It wasn't in his best interests to get pissed and take it out on Chichi. She'd offered him a place to crash for the week after all. He sighed. "You know everything that's happened," he went on.

"Yes. She's told me everything. Things could still work out for you, though. It might be a good idea to not cut each other out of your lives for good. You might need each other."

Gohan walked into the room completely decked out in his winter attire. "I'm ready," he mumbled happily from beneath the thick scarf wrapped around his neck and covering mouth.

**(Change scene, Friday)**

Yamcha helped Bulma carrying her luggage up to the Brief's front porch and waited for her to unlock the door. It was late afternoon, and Bulma was surprised that no one was home. True, they had left a day earlier than expected, but she had called and left a message on her mother's answering machine this morning. Surely, they would have gotten it by now!

"Where could they be?" She pushed the door open and walked into the dark house. "They can't be in bed already. Mom? Dad? I'm home." She flicked the lights on, and Yamcha followed her into the house.

"Maybe they went out for dinner," he reasoned.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, turning the lights on as she opened the door. There was absolutely no one home. She noticed a not on the table. It was her mother's handwriting. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"Hun, I went last minute Christmas shopping with Chichi, Ausrin, and Lynya. Goku and Radditz want you to stop by their office. I dropped the boys off at Chichi's house. They're in good hands. Love, Bunny." Bulma frowned, putting the note back on the table.

Yamcha smiled. "Well, you've got the place to yourself for a bit."

She laughed. She never had the house to herself growing up. It would be nice for a change. "I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow, okay?" She asked him, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, kissing her gently on the lips. "Call me if you need me."

She nodded and walked him to the front door. As she watched him pull out of the driveway, she wrapped her arms around her upper body tightly and shivered. She didn't want be alone right now. She could've asked Yamcha to stay with her until someone came home, but she knew his parents were probably anxious to see him. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she went into the living room and dug into her bags, pulling out some clothes and some other necessities and shoved them into her backpack. She ran into the kitchen and scribbled a note down and grabbed the keys to her old car. She hoped there was gas in it!

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he hung up his cellphone. His mother had just spent the last twenty minutes bitching him out because he let it slip that he had spent the entire week in Pennsylvania instead of going home. What'd she expect him to do? Go back and hang out at their house in LA with his cousin Brolly and his whorish ex-fiancé under the same roof and act like nothing had happened! She was insane! He put the cellphone down on the coffee table in front of him and glared at it. It was only a matter of minutes before his father called him back and started in on round two!

Sighing, he lounged back into the comfy couch cushions and closed his eyes. At least Mara and Arro weren't mad at him for not coming home. He'd told them that past weekend that he'd see them in Italy for Christmas, as was tradition in their family, and promised that he would not skip out on their wedding like everyone thought he was going to. 'Morons,' he thought irritably.

"Uncle Vegeta?"

He opened his eyes and spotted Gohan standing beside him, rubbing his eyes with his tiny little fists. Vegeta sat up straight. Bulma's family had a ton of shopping to do for Christmas, so Vegeta had offered to watch the kids for them as a sort of thank-you for letting him stay. Chichi had been ecstatic when he offered, but made it known that he didn't have to feel obligated to. He'd assured her that he wanted to It wasn't like there was anything else to do in this town!

"What's wrong, brat?"

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

Vegeta stood up and ushered the kid into the kitchen. It was going for nine-thirty, and Goku and Chichi were still out. He didn't mind though. He imagined they probably needed some time way from the kids. He lifted Gohan up and sat him on the high stool at the counter.

"You're going right to bed after this," he muttered.

"Do I have to? Tomorrow's a Saturday! I don't have school," he reminded Vegeta, as if Vegeta hadn't ever been to school and didn't know how the whole system worked.

"You really want me to get yelled at by your mother, kid?" The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught his attention. "Sounds like they're back finally."

Gohan jumped down from the stool. "Mommy!" He rushed out into the other room to meet his mother as she walked into the house.

Vegeta grabbed a coke out of the fridge and opened it. He was right in the middle of a huge gulp, when he heard Gohan yell out. "Aunt Bulma!" The soda instantly came back up, burning his throat and almost came out his nose. He spat into the sink and gasped for air.

"Fuck," he whispered. She wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow? What the hell happened? He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up straight. "What am I going to say?" He whispered to himself furiously. This was not good. He was supposed to leave for New York City tomorrow afternoon. He'd planned everything all out with Chichi and Goku and his friends in NYC that he was going to visit for the next week.

Gohan pulled Bulma into the kitchen by her hand. "Come on! You'll never guess whose here." He told her. "He taught me how to catch the football finally. Daddy was really happy!"

Bulma gave him a funny look. "Who are you talking about, sweetie?" She looked up as they came into the kitchen, and almost had a shock induced heart attack. "Vegeta?"

Gohan smiled happily. "Yep! He kept his promise. He said he was going to come back for Christmas." He suddenly pouted. "But he's leaving for New York tomorrow."

Vegeta looked down at Gohan as he lifted a small cup of water off the counter. "Here's your water, kid. Now will you get in bed before your mother gets home and catches you up?"

"But Aunt Bulma's here, and I haven't seen her in weeks." He made it sound like those weeks had really been years and years and years, but Vegeta wasn't buying it.

Bulma finally found her voice again. "Gohan, it's time for bed. Go on. I'll see you first thing in the morning," she promised.

He hung his head, but nodded. "Goodnight," he told them as he walked up the stairs.

The estranged couple waited until the boy was safely upstairs before they even looked at each other. Bulma didn't know what to think. She was still very upset about what he'd said to her Monday morning, and she couldn't even fathom why he was here. Vegeta picked up his coke can, but then placed it back down on the counter, thinking better of it. His throat was still burning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you listening to a word the kid said," Vegeta taunted. He was in no mood to deal with her right now. He'd been having a decent week staying here. " I should have known this would blow up in my face," he muttered darkly.

"Like you really cared whether or not you kept your word to Gohan," she shot back angrily. How dare he rub it in her face that he'd rather pal around with her little nephew than her! "I want the truth, Vegeta."

"You know I just got that baby to sleep soundly an hour ago. You better hope he doesn't wake up."

"Vegeta!"

"Calm down, woman. It's got nothing to do with you. I just didn't feel like going home," he half-lied. "And whether you want to believe it or not, I did give a shit about breaking a promise to the kid. Your sister was nice enough to let me crash here, and don't worry. You won't have to deal with me. I'm leaving tomorrow," he told her, brushing past her to go into the living room. He really didn't want to wake that baby up. Goten was super fussy!

Bulma followed him into the living room. "Why would you stay here all week? This is my family. Damnit, Vegeta! Now, Gohan's going to be really be attached to you," she enlightened him. "God only knows," she went on. "It's only a matter of time before you break his little heart and tell him that you can't see him anymore because he's connected to me."

A slap in the face would have been more welcomed than that little tidbit of information, but Vegeta didn't let it show that he was fazed in the least. There was no way he was going to let her get to him. He sighed. "Where are you staying tonight?"

She gave him a confused look. "Here."

He nodded and walked over to the computer room where Chichi had let him stash all his things. He started shoving things into his bags that had accidentally fallen onto the floor. Bulma frowned.

"What are you doing?"

He zipped the larger bag up. "To your parents' house, or Radditz'," he answered. "Fuck! I don't know, but I can't stay under the same roof as you."

That hurt. Bulma tried to hold back the tears. "Why? You were my best friend," she whispered brokenly.

Vegeta looked away from her. He couldn't take seeing her cry, knowing he was the cause of it. "I have to go," he repeated. "It's not a good idea to stay here."

"No. Stay. I'll go back to my parent's house," she told him.

He shook his head. "You're too emotional to drive," he told her, gracing her with a tiny smirk without even noticing it. He brushed her hair back behind her left ear. "I know you," he whispered, capturing her gaze for a brief moment, before walking out of the room.

A few seconds later, Bulma heard the front door open and close, and just like that, Vegeta was gone yet again. Goten started to cry from upstairs.

**(End Chapter)**

Okay! I hope that was decent. I'm sure ya'll let me know, right! ;-) That last past was so sweet, yet I think I broke my own heart writing that…Sheesh, I'm sorry…It just sounded right.

**NEXT TIME:** We'll attend Mara and Arro's wedding in Italy. Bulma'll do something that surprises all of us, and Yamcha will do something that might not surprise any of us… I'll try to visit with June, Jayson, Akira, Arthos, Marron, and Krillin too. I mean to in this chapter, but there was obviously some Bulma and Vegeta stuff I needed to fit in!

Don't forget to review, please!

**PANDORA ;-)**


	18. An Italian Wedding: part 1

**Quick Author's Note:** I know I usually thank everyone personally, but I know how much everyone's been looking forward to this update, and I want to get this up quickly. I appreciate all the support from absolutely everyone that reviewed. I've gotten more votes for Kaya to stay apart of the story, and I'm going to try to write her in. I'm glad no one hated her.

So BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed. I won't slack off next chapter, I promise! Thanks so much!

_**Chapter 16: An Italian Wedding: Part 1**_

**(Lily Lake, PA, Christmas morning)**

Gohan sat on the floor amidst several large boxes. He had bows stuck to his shaggy hair. Bulma sat next to him and laughed as he threw waded up wrapping paper at her playfully. She leaned over him and started tickling him mercilessly. Chichi walked in and smiled at her sister and son.

"Gohan, you're father has a surprise for you on the back porch," she called out.

Bulma smirked. "He's going to have to get away from me first!"

The little boy squirmed and squealed happily on the floor, trying to crawl away. He grabbed his nerf baseball bat and swatted his aunt on the shoulder. Bulma groaned like she was in immense pain, clutching her shoulder.

"Oh no! He got me," she fell back on the floor. "Goodbye, cruel world!"

Gohan giggled and ran out of the room. Chichi shook her head and walked into the living room. Bulma sat up and smiled at her sister. They started to pick up all the torn pieces of wrapping paper still on the floor and shoved them into an empty box.

"June call you yet today?" Chichi asked, sitting back on the couch.

Bulma took a seat next to her older sister and sighed tiredly. She didn't get much sleep last night. "Not yet. She's supposed to call me this evening."

"Vegeta?"

The blue haired girl turned her head to regard her sister with a confused look. "Why would he call? He left for NYC without so much as a goodbye."

Chichi shrugged, reaching into her pocket. "I thought maybe, since it was Christmas," she started, pulling something out of her pocket and dropping it into her sister's lap. "And well, he left this."

"Huh?" Bulma looked down at the neatly wrapped gift, disbelieving. "What is this?"

"Open it and find out. I've got to go help mom finish cleaning up the breakfast dishes."

Bulma watched her sister walk out of the room, leaving her alone. She immediately turned her attention back to the small box in her lap. Slowly, she peeled off the tiny, adhesive bow, trying not to rip it. It was blue and shiny and in the shape of a fully bloomed rose. It was beautiful. She stuck it to her knee and went back to the box. It was a little hard to open. The paper wasn't easy to rip. She had to pick at the tape that held it together and struggle to slid the box out of its tight confines.

"Oh my," she whispered. It was jewelry. What else came in a two-inch by two-inch velvet box? Swallowing nervously, she flipped it open. She was sure if someone else had been sitting across from her, they would have seen her eyes light up and the tears gathering.

"Chichi!" she called out frantically.

The other woman rushed into the room, their mother in tow. They were both wiping their hands on dishtowels. Chichi gave her a strange look. "What's wrong, B?"

**(Le Marche, Italy, December 27th)**

Vegeta was getting sick of being dragged across the Italian countryside, and he was about to start vocalizing his discomfort when his father walked out onto the empty verandah with a wide smirk on his face.

"What do you think?"

"That it better be the one because I'm getting irritated with this," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

His father glared at him. "This is your brother and Mara's wedding gift I'm trying to pick out here."

"I'm aware of that, but this is the sixth villa we've toured today. They're going to like whatever you get them, so just pick one." Vegeta looked around. "Pick this one."

The realtor walked in and approached Vegeta Sr. "How do you like it?" He asked.

The elder Ouji man sighed, watching his youngest son wander across the empty space in a daze. "Fax the paperwork to my lawyer," he said. "I'll take it."

"Of, course, signore. Right away."

Vegeta was busy staring out over the village. The mountainside was dotted with quaint little villas, just like the one his was standing in, surrounded by thick foliage and perfectly landscaped lawns. He sighed.

"You're thinking about that girl," his father commented. "Bulma?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and continued to stare forward. "There's nothing to think about there."

"Is that so?" He was ignored. "If it's nothing, then why did you give her a Christmas present?"

"How do you know about that?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"Your grandfather told me," his father stated.

"It's mine to do with as I please," he shot back defensively. "Grandmother left it to me."

"I wasn't mad at you for it, just surprised you'd give something like _that_ to a girl who is just a friend." He saw that his son was going to retort, and he cut him off. "You might think I'm foolish enough to believe that she was your girlfriend, but I'm your father. I know when you are lying to me, and I know about Alessa."

Vegeta turned away, ashamed that his father knew he had been lying all this time. He hated disappointing his father! "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know you are, but you shouldn't have felt the need to protect her family from me. I will not tolerate you being used in such a way, whether her father knew what she was doing or not."

"If you knew, why were you pushing me to be with her again?"

"Had I wanted you to marry her, I assure you it would already have taken place, and there would have been very little you could have done about it," his father reprimanded.

Vegeta didn't like the sound of that, but knew his father was quite serious on the matter. "Well?"

"I wanted you to tell me what happened," he spoke harshly. "My own son was afraid to come to me. I will not have it, and I will not sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself for this Bulma girl! You've made your intentions clear. When she stops being so stupid, she will come to you. Until then, I forbid you to contact her. Am I understood?"

"I've been staying away from her," Vegeta argued.

"Good." Vegeta Sr. glanced at his watch. "Come. We have lunch reservations in an hour."

**(Avoca airport, PA, December 28th)**

Bulma kissed Yamcha on the cheek and stepped back. "Call me when you get there."

He nodded and picked up his bags, but paused. "Are you really sure about this, B?"

She laughed, playfully pushing him toward the terminal. "Yes. Go. Have fun," she commanded jokingly.

Yamcha smiled softly at her. "You're the best. You know that, right?"

"No, but it's nice to hear."

"Flight 221. Denver. Bordering at gate seven," the PA speakers blared.

"That's me," Yamcha said. "I love you, and I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Bulma smiled. "Perfect! I hope you and the guys have a great time."

**(Venice, Italy, New Year's Day)**

Akira pulled the terrycloth robe around her body and smiled contently. Outside there were hundreds of people wandering through the streets. She watched them from the second story terrace of Arthos' Venetian palazzo. She was absolutely in love with this house.

"How about some lunch?"

She turned around and spotted him walking toward her. He looked as gorgeous as ever in a pair of loose khakis and an unbuttoned black shirt. "Sounds great," she told him. "I just need to get changed." She ran her fingers through her damp silver tresses.

Arthos nodded. "I've got to call Alyn before we leave anyhow. I'll meet you downstairs in the courtyard."

"Okay." She waited for him to leave before she turned toward the wardrobe to rummage through what clothes she'd brought with her. It was a beautiful day out, so she settled on dark green, cotton skirt and a beige v-neck tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a pair of black sandals. They'd be walking, so she wanted to be comfortable.

She walked down to the courtyard and sat down on one of the wrought iron patio chairs to wait for Arthos. She was really excited. She'd never been to Venice before, and now that he'd brought her there, she didn't want to leave. They'd arrived yesterday afternoon fresh off the plane to attend a New Years Eve celebration in the plaza. She'd never known what she was missing. It was magnificent. They'd sailed down the canal in his boat while watching fireworks bloom in the sky. They didn't make it back to the palazzo until four in the morning.

"You beat me."

Akira glanced up the stairs at Arthos. "I'm used to getting dressed quickly," she replied, grinning.

He chuckled, jogging slowly down the chiseled gray stones. "I've got reservations at Antico Martini's. You'll like it. Their foods amazing," he assured her.

She stood up and reached out for his hand. "I'm sure I will."

Arthos interlaced his fingers with hers and pulled her close. "But maybe we should just stay in," he whispered.

Akira leaned in a pecked him on the cheek. "Sorry, but I'm hungry." She wiggled out of his grasp and pulled him by the hand out the entranceway.

**(Lily Lake, PA, January 3rd)**

Bulma shuffled through the mail as she walked across the snow-dusted lawn. It was mostly junk mail, but her attention stopped on a large envelope addressed to her. She frowned thoughtfully. There was no sender's address, but it was postmarked Le Marche, Italy. She quickly walked into the house and shrugged off her winter jacket, then picked the letter back up and ripped it open. A plane ticket fell out of, and she gasped, bending down quickly to pick it up.

Flipping the brochure open, she pulled it out and read it aloud. "Departure from Avoca's Scranton/ Wilkes-Barre Airport." She skimmed down, and her blue eyes widened. "Arrival at Ancona Airport!"

Shakily, she picked up the envelope again and looked inside. There was a small note stuck inside.

'Bulma,

I really want you at the wedding. It'd mean a lot to me. Please reconsider.

Sincerely, M.W.

P.S. June should be calling your cell any minute.'

Bulma blinked a few times and jumped when her cellphone started ringing loudly from the coffee table. She ran over and picked it up. "June?"

"I just got a telegram stating that I have a plane ticket to Italy on hold at the customer service desk at LAX," June practically shouted in her ear.

"I just got a ticket in the mail," Bulma shouted back.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bulma shook her head. "I'm not sure, 18." She glanced at the ticket again. "M.W.?"

"Mara Worthington," June answered.

"Why would she do this? Vegeta talks to her and Arro about everything. Doesn't she know we're not friends anymore?"

There was a short moment of silence before June spoke up. "Are we going?"

**(Philadelphia, PA)**

Marron stood nervously next to her mother as the associate brought over her dress. "I can't wait to see it," she whispered excitedly. Krillin was going to fall head over heals wit her all over again when he spotted her walking toward him in it! Her mother hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're happy. Krillin's such a wonderful man."

"I know," Marron sighed longingly. "He's absolutely perfect."

A peppy blond dressed in fashionable black slacks and matching jacket came over carrying a dress bag in her hand. She smiled politely at the mother and daughter. "Ready to try it on?"

"Am I ever," Marron replied with a big smile.

The sales associate ushered her into a fitting room and brought her in the dress. A few minutes later, Marron emerged from the small room in a beautiful, white princess-style gown with tiny green roses embroidered here and there. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears coming to her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," she said, starting to cry.

Marron blinked back her own tears. She'd been waiting for this moment ever since she'd met Krillin, and yet, it was still a little hard to believe it was finally happening.

Across town, Krillin was examining himself in a full-length mirror while his best man, Tien, stood back in a matching tuxedo. "Well, I hope Marron's cool with these."

"These are the one she picked out. Let's just hope she doesn't change her mind again," Tien laughed.

Krillin chuckled. "I don't mind, as long as she's happy."

"I hear ya." Tien walked back into the dressing room to change back into his regular clothes. "How's the house hunt going? Launch said you were looking for something in the suburbs."

"No luck yet, but we're not going to be ready to buy until after the wedding. We just want to get some ideas," he replied, going into his fitting room to change as well.

"I figured you'd want to build. You're an architect after all."

"I've drawn up several blueprints," Krillin admitted.

The two men finished getting dressed and went up to pay for their tuxes. They walked out and immediately pulled their heavy coats tighter around their bodies. It was freezing out! Tien pointed to a newsstand on the corner, and they headed over to it. He picked up a sports magazine and paid the vendor.

"We're still going to the football game, right?" He inquired.

Krillin snatched the magazine from his hands and gave him a funny look. "Um, is the sky blue?" He replied sarcastically. "Why wouldn't we? The Eagles are kicking ass this year."

"Just making sure Marron doesn't have you roped into anything."

"Nah," Krillin replied with a smirk on his face. "She's not the bondage type," he joked.

Tien laughed loudly as they jogged across the street before the light could turn green again.

**(Le Marche, Italy, January 8th)**

The two girls looked around in awe as they stood on the semi-enclosed verandah overlooking the mountainside. Bulma dropped her purse without even noticing. Mara smiled at their response.

"You guys like it?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm completely jealous," June answered. "It's amazing here."

Bulma nodded slowly. "I still can't believe I'm in Italy. I've never been to another country before in my life!"

"Then Italy was the perfect place for you to start," Mara told her. She motioned toward the door. "Come on. Let's get you settled in." She led the way into the main hall. "We're still putting things in order yet, so please forgive the chaos."

There were boxes everywhere, and the furniture was obviously not in the right places yet. Bulma frowned. "Are you sure we shouldn't stay at a hotel or something?"

"You most certainly will not," Mara scolded her. "I know the place is in disarray at the moment, but once we take your things up to the guest rooms, we'll go out to dinner. Lisdore is sending Renato over with some others to unpack all this and make it look presentable."

They walked to the end of the hall and started up the steps to the second level. June looked around. "So, you and Arro are moving here?"

"Oh no. This was our wedding present from his father," she explained, opening the door to one of the guest rooms. She walked in. "We have a townhouse in London where Arro runs the European branch of Ouji International."

The two girls just stared at her with bugling eyes. "A townhouse in London?" They both said.

Mara laughed. "You knew Vegeta comes from money. Why is all this such a big surprise?"

Sure they'd known, but Vegeta never really flashed it around. Bulma bit her bottom lip before finding the courage to speak up. "Where is Vegeta?"

"Well," Mara trailed off thoughtfully. She sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. There's so many damn places he could be, but if I had to put money on it, I'd say he's in Umbria at his place."

"His what?" Bulma repeated.

"At his house," Mara told her again. "He hasn't been very sociable lately, and he refuses to stay at the mansion in Caserta with his parents because Alessa and Brolly are staying there with their families." She turned toward the door. "Leave your things here. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

**(Ravenna, January 10th, wedding day)**

"Can you believe this," Bulma whispered to June.

June shook her head. Mara had brought them to this amazing seaside mansion in Ravenna just ten minutes from where the wedding was taking place. It was where the girls in the bridal party were getting ready. Bulma looked around at the cathedral ceilings and marble statues. This place was beautiful. She smiled to herself, but it soon died as she spotted Alessa walk in carrying a long dark blue dress in her arms. It was a bridesmaid's dress!

Alessa caught Bulma's eye and smirked evilly. "Well, how interesting to see you here," she said. "What happened with you and Vegeta? I was so sure it was true love," she taunted.

Indara walked in and glared at Alessa. "Hey, slut. How about getting your fat ass into that dress. We have to leave it fifteen minutes, and god knows someone's going to have to help you with your zipper."

Vegeta's ex clenched her fists tightly as Bulma and June burst into uncontrollable laughter. Alessa stomped over to Indara and got in her face. "You better keep your damn mouth shut, or I'll let it slip that you've been hanging around Brolly's friend Trey. I'm sure your father would just love to hear that his precious baby girl is running around with one of his ex-partner's sons."

Bulma noticed the terrified look on Indara's face, and she walked over and pushed Alessa backwards gentle. "Back off her," she warned.

The two of them exchanged dirty looks before Alessa spoke up again. "Touch me again, and I'll own your whole family."

"Threaten her again, and I'll own yours," a deep voice cut in from the main entrance.

All four girls turned to spy Vegeta leaning against the marble archway. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he looked absolutely gorgeous decked out in a custom made black tux. Bulma blinked, catching herself staring at him. She averted her eyes to the floor. She had to remind herself that she was still with Yamcha and that she only came here to give Vegeta back the Christmas present he'd gotten her.

"You need to get dressed," Vegeta ordered Alessa. "We're leaving shortly." He was trying hard to be civil, but he'd heard what she said to his sister and to Bulma. He was pissed beyond belief. She wouldn't actually do a thing to Indara, but he wouldn't put it past her to start shit with Bulma.

"Whatever," she responded walking out of the room quickly.

Indara glanced up at her brother guiltily. "How much did you hear?" She inquired cautiously.

He glared at her openly. "Enough. We'll talk about that later."

"Please don't tell father," she begged.

"You need to finish getting ready, too," was all he said.

Bulma and June watched as the younger girl bowed her head in shame and walked out of the room in the direction Alessa had disappeared. Vegeta looked up at his two former friends and sighed heavily.

"What are you two doing here?"

June walked over and picked up her purse. "I think I'm going to go wait outside so the two of you can talk." She walked toward Vegeta and paused, dropping her voice down so Bulma couldn't hear her. "Don't be an ass," she warned him before leaving them alone.

Bulma walked over to him, her black heals clicking and echoing loudly in the empty hall. It was quick, but she noticed him giving her an appreciative once-over. He smirked when he saw her blush. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. She looked amazing in the short lavender dress.

"You look good," he told her.

"Vegeta."

He cut her off, nodding toward her hand. "I see you got the present."

"I came here to give it back," she told him.

"You're not supposed to return presents. It's rude," he informed.

"It's too much. We're not even friends," she argued. "How do you expect me to explain this to Yamcha."

"To hell with that loser. He doesn't appreciate what he has."

Her breath caught in her throat. How could this be happening to her? She wanted this to end, but he was acting different. Before, he was never this straightforward with her, and to her complete horror, she was being drawn in by it. Sure, he'd always been confident and arrogant, but there was something so strangely appealing about this subtle difference in him right now.

"I can't accept this, Vegeta," she whispered, reaching down to pull the silver ring off her finger.

Vegeta reached forward and caught her hand before she even had the chance. His eyes landed on the deep blue sapphire setting beautifully between two tiny diamonds. She thought it was expensive, but she had absolutely no idea.

"You're keeping it."

Bulma shook her head. "I can't."

"Sure you can. If he asks, you can just say it was something your parents got you, or you can do us both a favor and kick his ass to the curb. I'd prefer the latter," he suggested.

"Vegeta!"

The couple looked up and spotted Mara and Indara walking toward them. Bulma forgot all about how close she was to Vegeta, and the fact that he was still holding her hand. She almost wanted to cry.

"Mara, you look so beautiful," she said.

Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah, not too shabby."

"Coming from you, that's the greatest compliment of all times," Mara replied, grinning at him. Mentally, she was fighting the urge to jump up and down happily that Bulma and Vegeta were talking and not screaming at each other. Her plan to bring Bulma to Italy was panning out perfectly. "Is the limo outside?" She asked Vegeta.

He nodded. "Arthos is pacing like caged animal. I suggest you hurry up and put him out of his misery."

Mara nodded. "Let's go get me hitched then!" She handed the long train of her dress over to Vegeta. It was kind of awkward for her to carry it while she walked. "Here. Take this."

He frowned down at the material she'd shoved into his free hand. "What the hell do I look like?"

"My man servant. Now walk," she ordered.

**(End Chapter)**

Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot on my mind lately. I know. No excuses! Got ya! Anyhow, I was going to keep going, but I have, of course, some things to fit into the story before everything falls beautifully into place. Hopefully the end of the next chapter will leave you all in an ecstatic mood. (Crosses fingers!)

**Next time:** We've got to catch up with Jayson, Yamcha, Bulma and June might run into someone famous after the wedding, not sure yet, and I'll hopefully get everyone back to San Callisto for the second semester; where things will definitely be very different! ;-P

Much love, all!

Don't forget to review, please!

**Special section, devoted to Dark Hope Assassin-** Here's the lyrics of the song that the title of this story is from! It was bugging me, so I searched through all my cd sleeves and websites until I found it. Don't know if anyone's heard of this band, but here it is. The song doesn't really go with the story, but it still rocks ass.

"With fists raised high in tightened knots  
The room explodes and now this blood is on your hands  
And there is no time for a second chance  
To paint my face with blood and tears and cover up  
In an open book that no one reads  
A misspelled word that no one knows  
You stole the rain  
Then you turned around and tore my life in two  
Just like the picture that once hung on the wall in the room that we used to share  
So fold me up and put me back in the place where you used to keep your heart

You think its getting smaller?  
It's been that way for quite some time now  
The cadence beats down on the tar  
It sounds the same as your fists raining down  
(if you wanted to change the way I look at you...)  
We've got to leave before the sun sets  
Or maybe we don't have time(time to waste.)  
It won't be long until you're gone into the night  
You won't have time to paint my face with cover-up…"

**Thursday, "Concealer."**

**PANDORA ;-)**


	19. An Italian Wedding: Part 2!

Nothing to say! Move it along, people!

_**An Italian Wedding: Part 2!**_

Bulma watched Alessa through narrowed eyes. Beside her, June noticed the dirty looks the two of them were exchanging and shook her head. "B, calm down," she whispered into her friend's ear.

"She's such a whore. Look at her," Bulma whispered back heatedly. "She's all over him every time he goes back to the table."

"You're jealous."

"Eighteen!"

The blond haired woman laughed and leaned back in her chair. "What? You are, Bulma. I don't see what the problem is here. If you like Vegeta, then maybe you should go for it. He likes you. Hell, I'm starting to think he might even be in love with you."

Bulma glared at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't saying it to be funny. I mean it." June watched as Bulma sighed in frustration and grabbed her purse. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm looking for my cellphone. Got a problem with that?"

"Depends on who you're calling?"

The blue haired woman stood up, taking her purse with her. "That's none of your business. I'll be right back."

"You just called him an hour ago," June called out after her. "Stubborn little wench."

Across the room, Vegeta glanced up and spotted Bulma walking toward the main doors of the ballroom. Ignoring all conversation around him, he watched as Mara stopped her and spoke with her briefly. He stood up, finally deciding that he would try talking to her again.

"Excuse me," he mumbled to the group he was sitting with.

Alessa turned to him. "Vegeta, where are you going?"

"Far away from you," he shot back harshly, leaving his table in silence behind him. The room was packed with guests. Just as he weaved around a small group of his father's business associates, he spotted her. She was talking to a guy with spiked up bleach-blond hair and bright green eyes. The blood in his veins heated up instantly, and he stormed over to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, startling the couple

Bulma's eyes widened. "Vegeta!"

The guy standing beside her backed up a step. "Geta, what's going on?" He inquired shakily.

"I asked you what the hell you think you're doing," Vegeta growled at him.

"I was just talking to Bulma here. What does it matter to you?"

Vegeta moved closer to Bulma. "Well, the conversation is over, Brolly."

Bulma gulped. This was Vegeta's cousin? His old best friend that had slept with Alessa? She couldn't believe it. He'd just come up to her and started talking to her before she could sneak out the door. They hadn't even gotten around to his name before Vegeta showed up.

Brolly suddenly seemed to find his backbone once again. "I think that's up to Bulma, not you."

Bulma nodded. "Brolly's right," she told Vegeta, noticing his expression turning darker. She glanced back to Brolly, who was now sporting a huge grin. "I'm quite done here. I have a phone call to make. Excuse me." She walked away from them both.

**(Change scene)**

Yamcha laughed as he collapsed onto the couch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. He turned to the coffee table and picked up his soda. "You got pelted with a snowball in the face," he said. "That had to have hurt."

Next to him, a young woman with blond hair and brown eyes just grinned. "I got my payback when you slid halfway down the mountain on your ass," she told him, trying not laugh as the image replayed itself in her mind.

He smiled genuinely while running a hand through his tousled black hair. "I'm still finding it hard to believe you pushed me like that." Suddenly, his cellphone rang, and he frowned. "Wonder who that is," he whispered more to himself than to his companion. He glanced at the caller ID. 'Fuck!' He grabbed his phone and turned it off quickly.

"Why'd you turn it off?"

"Oh, um," he trailed off, trying to think of a good excuse. "My parents have been ragging on me a lot lately. That's why I came on this trip. I just needed to get away from them for a bit," he lied, feeling guilty immediately.

"I completely understand. Mine are the same way."

Yamcha stood up, looking around the room with a preoccupied expression on his face. "Yeah. Say, Mel. You want to go get something to eat. I'm starving." He was desperate to get out of the room ASAP!

"Sure, Yamcha. Let's go."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma glared at her cellphone and squeezed it so hard, praying it might just break to appease her terrible mood. She'd called him three times today, and he hadn't answered once! What the hell was going on? She needed to talk to him desperately. That was the whole point of having a boyfriend!

"What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Vegeta. I'm in a really bad mood right now," she shot back, hugging her arms around her body to keep warm. It was freezing out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You came outside, and forgot to bring a jacket," he murmured. "Why am I not surprised?" He pulled his jacket off and handed it to her. "Put it on."

The blue haired girl glared at him but took the coat nonetheless. "What do you want?"

"Why'd you really come to Italy?"

"I told you," she started angrily. "To give you back the ring. It's too much."

"Liar."

Bulma turned on him with a furious expression on her face. "What'd you call me?"

He glared back at her, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching. "I called you a liar. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Why you son of a bitch!"

"Cut the shit, Bulma, and tell me why you really came here. Because if you just wanted to give me back the ring, you could have waited until we were back at school."

Bulma turned her gaze away from his intense black eyes and focused on the ground. "I don't know why," she admitted slowly. "I was so overwhelmed when I opened your present, and all logical thought just flew right out the window when Mara sent me the plane ticket."

"I knew she had something to do with this," he muttered.

"I'm positive that her intentions were honorable. Everyone has this funny notion that we're compatible with one another, and I've already admitted that I like you, Vegeta." She looked back up into his eyes, trying to decipher what was going through his mind. "But I truly love Yamcha. The only thing he's done wrong is not pay me the attention I deserve, and he's been doing better."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "If you believe that, then you're an idiot as well as a liar." He didn't even allow her to fight back. "Why didn't he answer your calls? When was the last time you talked to him?"

Bulma stepped back and shook her head. "Please stop being such an ass," she begged, on the verge of tears. "I don't like you like this."

"Wrong again. You just don't want to admit that your relationship isn't what it should be," he told her. He watched her burst into tears and struggled to keep his own emotions in check. Seeing her like this felt like being punched in the face! He moved forward, without thinking, and pulled her into his arms.

Bulma immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into the crock of his shoulder. Her crying instantly calmed, and she sighed raggedly. She knew he was right. Her relationship was going nowhere with Yamcha, but it still didn't change the fact that she loved him. Up until a few months ago, Yamcha had been her best friend and confidant. She wasn't sure how that had managed to change so quickly.

Vegeta leaned back against the wall he'd been standing by, still holding Bulma against him. "He really doesn't appreciate you," he whispered against her ear.

Bulma raised her head and looked into his eyes. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Vegeta actually felt a little nervous as he realized he was holding his breath. Had he ever felt like that before? He couldn't recall, and he certainly wasn't going to make the mistake of making the first move. It had to be up to her.

Slowly, Bulma leaned up and let her lips brush softly against Vegeta's as she closed her eyes. The contact was brief. Vegeta suddenly leaned back, grabbing her by the elbows gently and holding her at arms length.

"You're still technically with him," he told her. "I'm not going to let you do this." He released her reluctantly and stepped away, trying to ignore that pain swirling in her brilliant blue eyes. "I'll see you back at school."

Bulma watched him turn away toward the parking lot where he hopped into a black BMW and sped off into the city. She kept staring until she couldn't see his taillights anymore, and then the horrible truth of what she'd almost done sunk in. She'd kissed him! And she'd wanted to do more than that! She'd been unfaithful to Yamcha. Glancing down at the cellphone in her hand, she quickly dialed his number for the fourth time today.

**(Change scene, Philadelphia, January 14th)**

Launch kicked off her high heels by the door and followed Marron into the living room. "I can't believe you're going to be married in a month!"

Marron sighed. "I know. God, there's so much to do, and I'm so tired."

"Tien said you guys found a house." Launch decided she should change the subject slightly.

"Yeah, but I think it's a little too big for us. There's five bedrooms in it," Marron told her best friend. "It's just the two of us. We don't need all that room, and I know I'm not going to be able to keep it all clean the way I like. They've been killing me at work. I haven't gotten home before six o'clock in over three weeks."

Launch plopped down on the couch and leaned into the comfy cushions. "Ever think about talking to Krillin about it?"

"He's just so excited," Marron replied sadly. "I thought I'd wait until after the wedding to bring it up. It's not like we're even going to be able to make a bid on the place until then anyway."

"You shouldn't wait," Launch scolded her. "Krillin's got to be the most understanding guy in the world, Mar. Just talk to him now and get it over with."

"You're right, of course. I'll talk to him."

"Good girl!"

**(Change scene, New York)**

Jayson rolled over in bed and wrapped his arm around Kara. "Morning," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. "Wake up, beautiful. We've got classes to attend."

His girlfriend groaned and curled into his arms. "Ten more minutes?"

"We'll be late. You know how long it takes me to get pretty," he joked.

Kara chuckled into his shoulder and gave him a quick peck. "You're right, and I want some hot water!" She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Jayson grinned as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. Thankfully, they lived close to the campus. It had snowed last night, and he'd hate to have to drive the icy roads! He looked over at the clock. It was going for ten. A devious smirk graced his handsome face as he reached for his cellphone. He hit his the number one and waited patiently for it to dial and ring through. After four rings, his sister finally answered her phone.

"Hello?"

He smiled. "Morning, sis. Did I wake you up?"

"It's six in the morning here, what do you think?" She responded angrily.

"I thought I'd give you a wake up call. You're classes start back up today, too," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but my first class isn't until noon," she whined. "And I didn't get to sleep until 3 AM!" She paused, and he could hear something muffled in the background. "Bulma says you suck, and she wishes you would die."

Jayson nodded. "Understandable. Tell her I'll work on that."

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic. Have a wonderful time in class. I'll call you later, at more decent hour," June told him.

"Fine, bum!"

"Yeah, yeah."

**(Change scene)**

June turned her cellphone off and tossed it onto the floor. "Stupid brother!" She turned her head into her pillow and closed her eyes. She needed to get back to sleep if she was going to function later. Across the room, Bulma was staring up at the ceiling. Yamcha hadn't called her once since he left for the trip, and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She knew he was okay. She'd called his parent's house and talked to his mother. She'd said he was fine. He'd called them when he got there.

'He called his parents, but he forgot to call me,' she thought angrily. What was going on! She tossed her covers aside and got out of bed. She tried to remember what all Yamcha's mother had said, but her mind was so frazzled between what happened in Italy with Vegeta and coming back to school. She tiptoed over to the doorway, grabbing her cellphone off her desk on her way.

"You're pathetic," June mumbled from under her blankets.

Bulma glared at her friend before slipping out into the hall. So what if she was being pathetic? She couldn't help it. She was a little worried. Pacing back and forth in front of the elevator, she dialed Yamcha's dorm number, but never hit the send button. Would Vegeta pick up? Most likely, she thought. Yamcha was too heavy of a sleeper. Plus, Vegeta would probably not want to talk to her. She hadn't seen him since he drove away the night of the wedding. Mara had told her that he wasn't answering his phone either. Suddenly, an idea popped into Bulma's head, and she smirked triumphantly. It was worth a shot!

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta grumbled as he stormed across his room toward the door. Whoever was on the other side was going to catch hell. It was seven in the morning! He angrily flipped the lock and yanked the door open. He was shocked and quickly nervous when he noticed Bulma on the other side.

"How'd you get past the R.A.?" He demanded, not able to think of anything else to say.

She craned her neck to look past him into the darkened room. "I need to talk to Yamcha," she whispered.

"It's a little late for whispering," he growled. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up the R.D."

Bulma jumped when she heard a noise down the hall. "Will you just let me in before I get caught?"

"No. Go back to your dorm." He attempted to close the door in her face, but she threw herself at the door.

"Wait! Please," she begged.

Vegeta glanced down at her impassively. "Fine, but try to keep it down when you get in here," he warned her strangely.

"Whatever, Vegeta," she hissed, pushing past him. She flicked on the lights and immediately gasped aloud, covering her hand with her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh my god," she spoke slowly.

Yamcha's side of the room was completely bare. His bed stripped, dresser drawers open and empty. The only thing that remained was an envelope sitting on the plastic covered mattress. Bulma stumbled over to it and sank heavily onto the bed. It was addressed to her, and it was in Yamcha's sloppy handwriting. Trembling, she tore it open and let the tears cascade down her cheeks as she read.

Vegeta stood back, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Unknowingly, muscle tightened in his jaw at the sight of her tears. Yamcha was a bastard and a coward. How could a man be so stupid to pass her off like this? The sound of frantic ripping tore him from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Bulma tearing the letter into as many pieces as she could possibly make and throwing them all over the room.

"Bulma," he coaxed, moving toward her.

"How could he," she cried. The blue haired girl stood up threading her fingers into her hair and yanking at her beautiful curls. "I fucking loved him, Vegeta, and he cheated on me."

Her eyes were red now, and there were tears streaming down her face. Her only companion just stood helplessly before her as she dropped to the floor and let out a strangled cry. Bulma gasped for air while trying calm herself down, but every time she thought she'd gained control, she saw his face and remembered everything he'd said that he'd done in his letter. He'd cheated on her three times since they came to California. He'd ignored her, and treated her like shit. Bulma covered her face with her hands and rocked forward on her knees biting back a scream.

He'd met some girl on his ski trip. Mel Something-or-other from Texas—where he'd decided to transfer to so they could be together. What had she done that was so wrong to make him run off to another woman? She didn't know. So she asked.

"Oh, god. What'd I do, Vegeta?"

Black eyes narrowed, and Vegeta leaned down and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Don't even think of blaming this on yourself. It's that fucking pricks fault. You were faithful to him, and you gave him chance after chance," he told her.

"But there has to be something wrong with me," she told him. "I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough for him, or…"

"Shut up!"

Bulma closed her eyes, trying desperately not to cry any harder than she already was. "There were times I wanted to be with you so bad. He must've known somehow," she continued on brokenly.

Vegeta shook his head and pulled her forward into his arms. She immediately buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly. And they just sat there on the floor between Yamcha's old bed and Vegeta's until Bulma cried herself unconscious.

**(Change scene)**

Chichi picked up the picture frame and hurled it at the wall, satisfied when the glass smashed into a thousand pieces on the kitchen floor. Goku came running into the room looking panicked.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"Fucking Yamcha," his wife hissed.

Goku calmed down slightly and walked over to her. He noticed the phone sitting, face up, on the counter. It was still on. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"I'm still here."

"Vegeta? Is Bulma okay?"

"No. She needs to come home for a while," the younger man told him.

"I'm sure we can scrounge up some money for a plane ticket."

"I've got it covered. You just need to send someone to pick her up from the airport," Vegeta replied quickly.

"You've already done so much for her. You don't need to."

"It's too late for that. I'm pulling into LAX as we speak. She'll be at Avoca in six hours with Eighteen."

**(Change scene)**

June glanced over he shoulder into the back of Vegeta's car. "I can't believe how much she's slept," she whispered.

Vegeta pulled into an empty parking spot and put the car in park. "You've got to wake her up," he responded. He turned off his car and opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us? I'm sure Chichi won't mind one more in the house."

"Are you kidding? My father would rip me a new one if he found out I took time off of college for something like this."

"Does he really need to know?"

Vegeta frowned. "He'd find out."

"Come on, Vegeta. I don't know if I can handle her by myself," Eighteen confessed reluctantly. "I'm no expert on relationships."

"And I'm a fucking guru?" Vegeta argued.

"Please, 'Geta?"

The dark haired young man just glared back for several seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. June smiled slightly. "Good. Let's get on the plane."

**(End Chapter)**

Okay! I was too lazy to proof read. I'll try correcting later if I get time! Sorry for the major lateness of this update.

Of course, I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and apologize profusely for being so negligent. It's no excuse you care to hear, but I've been super busy with work and personal issues.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems a bit rushed, but it was kind of a touchy issue to write.

Obviously, next time! They'll go back to Pennsylvania and try to get Bulma back to her old self again. The next chapter will most probably be the last in this part of the story, and then we'll move on to the second part, which will incorporate all the other characters that everyone's been wondering why I've been writing about them. So, until next time!

PANDORA ;-)


	20. We're Good

Well, I finally got out Bulma and Yamcha's break up out of the way. Aren't ya'll glad! ;-) I've been itching to write that scene for months. I'm also very happy and proud that this is my second story to go over 300 reviews, and I have absolutely everyone who has ever reviewed to thank for that. So… THANKS! ;-) You have no idea how much it means to me. I will try to go back to my usual style of personally thanking everyone after this chapter. I feel like I've left an important part out if I skip that. You guys take the time to read and review, so it's the least I can do in return.

Thank you all again very much. I really appreciate the feedback. Now, I think I'll put you all out of your misery, and get on with this chapter.

_**Chapter 18: We're Good**_

Bulma woke up and turned her head to the right slowly. The alarm clock stared back at her, and she just narrowed her eyes at it. It was five in the afternoon. She'd slept most of the past 48 hours, only because she couldn't stop crying when she was awake, so she willed herself to just sleep. It wasn't much better. Instead of thinking about Yamcha, and getting extremely angry and sad, she dreamt about everything that had happened, or her mind would put her in these terrible situations where she'd caught him in the act. It was just as bad, if not worse.

Carefully, she propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around her bedroom. Vegeta and Eighteen had brought her back home. She wasn't sure why, and she really didn't want to be here—in her room! Didn't they know she'd lost her virginity in this room with Yamcha? A special act that she had chosen to do with him and no one else! A sudden wave of nausea swept over her, and she bolted out of the bed and across the room to spill the contents of her empty stomach into the trashcan.

Her door opened quietly, and Chichi rushed into the room. "Bulma?" She dropped to her knees next to her younger sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, hunny, are you okay?"

Bulma let out a sob and buried her face against her sister's shoulder. "How could he do this to me?" She whispered brokenly.

Chichi closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of her sister's head. "I don't know, B, but one thing I can tell you," she offered. "He's got to be the biggest idiot to ever walk the Earth."

"I can't stay in here," Bulma announced, pulling away slightly.

"Of course," Chichi replied, getting up to her feet and helping Bulma to hers. She understood completely what was going on. Bulma had always confided everything in her. She knew what memories this room held for her little sister. "You can stay at our house until you're ready to go back to school."

"I don't want go back there."

Chichi stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Bulma averted her eyes to the floor and repeated herself. "I don't want to go back there. I don't ever want to set foot in California again," she hissed angrily.

"But?"

"No! I'm not going back." With that said, Bulma stormed out her door and down the stairs, leaving her older sister with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't believe this," Chichi whispered sadly. Bulma was going to let all this affect her own future?

**(Change scene)**

June tossed the snowball across the yard and laughed as she hit Vegeta square in the back. She hadn't really spent time in a place with snow, and she was finding that she rather enjoyed it. He turned slowly to glare at her, and she waved at him. Gohan laughed from his hiding spot next to her.

"You got him good, Auntie June," he called out.

"You bet I did," she told him, exchanging a high-five with the little boy.

"You're both going to pay for that," Vegeta warned them, bending down to make another snowball. Just as he picked it up and pulled his arm back to launch it at them, the front door opened quickly and then slammed shut loudly. The small group playing in the yard looked up and spotted Bulma standing on the landing just outside the front door of her parents' house, her arms hugging her upper body tightly to keep warm.

June brushed a loose strand of her bleach blond hair behind an ear and walked across the yard and up the steps to give Bulma a comforting hug. Bulma sighed, fighting the urge to burst into tears yet again as she buried her face into her friend's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, B," she whispered soothingly. "We're here for you."

Bulma nodded before pulling away slightly. "I know," she spoke softly, trying to give off a small smile, but failing miserably. "But you and Vegeta need to go back to school."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta demanded from next to them. He'd managed to sneak up on to the porch without them noticing. Gohan was acting as his honorary uncle's shadow, almost leaning up against Vegeta's leg, and he was staring up at his aunt with his huge, puppy-like eyes.

"You both have classes, and you shouldn't be here wasting your time," she told them, averting her sapphire gaze to the wood slates that made up the floor. "I'm not going back to San Callisto."

"What!" June yelled. "Bulma, that's idiotic. What are you thinking?"

Vegeta remained silent as the two girls continued to argue over why Bulma didn't want to go back to California, and he could see why she didn't wish to go back to there. The place held some really bad memories for her, but a part of him thought she was taking things a bit too far. This was her future she was screwing around with. Was she really going to let all her hard work and intelligence go to hell because of Yamcha? He scowled.

"Fine. You're not going back," he spoke up, startling everyone. They ceased their bickering and were glancing at him expectantly. "I'm not going to stick around here and try to change your mind. There's no point."

"Vegeta?" June cut in worriedly. He wasn't helping matters in her opinion.

"Come on, 18. You know its true. She's too damn stubborn. There's no point in us sticking around. We've got our own classes and our own lives ahead of us." He moved past them toward the door. "If she wants in on that, then she knows how to reach us. I'm going to pack."

Bulma bit her trembling lower lip painfully, trying her hardest not burst into tears. He was really mad at her. She could tell it, but she didn't really care much at the moment. She turned to June and swallowed the lump in her throat painfully. "You should go pack, too," was all she said before walking toward her sister's car to wait for Chichi to finish talking to their mother. This might possibly be the last time Bulma would see June or Vegeta, and even though they were the closest friends she'd ever had, a part of her blamed them in a way for her failed relationship. She just couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

**(Change scene, Philadelphia, March 28th)**

"Do you, Marron, take Krillin to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor? For sickness, and in health? 'Til death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" The pastor's voice echoed throughout the room.

Marron lifted her beautiful blue eyes, brimming happily with tears to meet Krillin's dark brown gaze. He had that damned mischievous grin of his on his face, and she smiled uncontrollably, trying not to laugh or cry as she answered. "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and… wife," he ended with a slight laugh as he witnessed Krillin already had Marron in his arms, and the new couple were kissing passionately. The congregation was standing a clapping loudly. "You can stop kissing the bride now." Everyone laughed.

Marron pulled away slightly embarrassed in front of the religious leader, but continued smiling like a mad woman up at her husband. Krillin kissed her again quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear.

She blinked rapidly and the tears slipped down her flushed cheeks. "I love you, too, Krillin."

Launch and Tien gathered around then. "Party time, guys," Launch told them, handing Marron her bouquet of pink and white roses. She hugged her firmly. "I'm so happy for you, Mar. Krillin's such a great guy."

Krillin whisked his bride away from her best friend and smiled. "No more flirting with me, Launch. I'm a married man now," he joked.

Tien laughed. "Yeah, and you're spoken for, ya' know," he reminded his fiancé.

Launch stuck her tongue out at her soon-to-be husband and slipped her arm through his. "Let's go. The limo's waiting."

**(Change scene, San Callisto University, April 13th)**

The blond haired girl stared out the window with a bored expression on her face and sighed. Things were so boring now that Bulma wasn't around, and she despised her new roommate with a passion! She was one of those ditzy stoner girls.

"This seat taken?"

Startled, June glanced up to see none other than Chad Hamilton. He had a smile on his face, and she couldn't help but smile in return. It was infectious with him—always had been. She quickly sent a glance across the table to Vegeta, but he was too busy reading a new book to really notice what was going on around him. June scooted over so Chad could sit down in the booth with them.

"Sure," she told him.

Chad slipped in next to her, setting his tray in front of him. He was staring intently down at his meal, and June wondered what he had to say. He had to want something. She nudged him gently in the side, and he turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." He looked over at Vegeta, who hadn't taken his nose out of his book. "Privately. Tonight?"

"Oh," June responded lamely. "Well, I'm working tonight, so that's not going to be possible. Can't we just talk now?"

"But what about Vegeta?"

June frowned. "Trust me. He's in la-la land right now. The building could come crashing down around him, and he wouldn't notice." To prove her point, she reached over and shoved Vegeta's backpack off the table onto the bench. He continued read, only shifting slightly in his seat. "See?"

Chad couldn't help but laugh. "I got ya'." He took a sip of his soda. "I've missed you a lot lately," he admitted. "I know you don't want to hear that. I've done some terrible things to you in the past."

"Chad?"

He held up a hand. "I know I don't have the right to ask, but can you please just hear me out?"

June sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"I'm asking for one more chance. I screwed up before. This time I want a completely open and honest relationship with you." He paused for a moment. "I just feel like there's something special between us still. No one knows me like you do, and," Chad trailed off, holding her gaze intently. "I know you better than anyone, except maybe your brother," he joked.

She chuckled slightly despite the heaviness of the conversation. He'd never come to her like this in the past. He'd never admitted to his faults before, and he sounded really sincere. Could she trust him again after so many failed attempts before? Sure, they'd been on speaking terms since the second semester had started back up, and she couldn't recall seeing him with any girls hanging all over him like in the past. Perhaps…

"I'll have to think about, Chad," she finally replied. "And if I agree, things have got to move more slowly than they ever have before. I've got to learn to trust you again."

"I understand that." He took a hold of her hand and gave it a gently squeeze. "I'm going to let you get back to your lunch. I'll see you in class later?"

She nodded, watching him get up and sling his backpack over his shoulder. "Sure. Save me a seat."

"Will do." He waved at her and walked away with his tray.

The sound of a book slapping shut jogged her from her thoughts, and she glanced over at Vegeta. He yawned and stretched his arms. A frown marred his features as he took in her thoughtful look. "What's your problem?" He demanded.

"Chad was just here."

Vegeta looked slightly taken aback. "He was?"

June nodded and rolled her eyes. Every since they'd returned to San Callisto, Vegeta had been in such a funk. He immersed himself fully in his class work, reading books, and music. He only talked to June, and it wasn't often that he did. She returned to looking out the window, wondering what Bulma was up to. She called her once a week, but Bulma was always conveniently busy or out, so she ended up talking to Chichi.

Apparently, Bulma was working her ass off. She had a job at some local bank as a teller, and she was using her immense knowledge to help Goku and Radditz with their paperwork for their business during her free time. Plus, she was babysitting. Chichi had told June that she figured Bulma was just running herself ragged to keep her mind off Yamcha.

She wished Bulma would call her back. She missed her a lot, and she knew Vegeta missed her even more. He wasn't the same. He was just kind of out of it anymore. "We should get going. We've both got class in fifteen minutes," she told him, gathering her things.

Vegeta picked up his things as well, and the two of them walked out of the noisy cafeteria. "So what did he want?"

"Huh?"

"Chad. What did he want?"

"Oh! Nothing really." She didn't feel like talking right now for some reason.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"I'm surprised you could hear. I thought you were in your usual catatonic state," she shot back.

"You're going to get back with him?"

"I don't know yet!"

"I was just asking."

"Well ask me something else because I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Fine." He opened his mouth, but they were cut off by June's cellphone.

The blond quickly dug the phone out of her bag and checked the caller ID. "Holy shit! It's Bulma." She quickly answered it. "Hello!"

Vegeta stopped next to her and watched the other students walking past them. Everyone was in a rush today. "Bulma, calm down," he heard June say. He returned his attention back to her.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. You were going through a lot." June paused, listening to whatever it was that was being said. "We're both good. We miss you though."

Vegeta glared at her for dragging him into the conversation like that, but she pointedly ignored him and continued her conversation with Bulma. "How've you been?"

**(Change scene, London, June 7th)**

Arthos stepped out of his car, donning a pair of dark sunglasses and baseball cap. He couldn't go anywhere without being noticed. He smirked down at the flowers in his hand. The women at the floral shop had almost fainted when he'd walked in. Taking the steps two at a time, he stopped in front of the large, white door and pushed the doorbell. A minute later, a young boy with platinum blonde hair greeted him.

"Hello?"

Arthos grinned. This was Jarec, Akira's little brother. "Hey, there. I'm looking for Akira. Is she home?"

Jarec opened the door the rest of the way, nodding to the man before him. "She's out back on the terrace with mother. Come on in." Arthos stepped into the house, and Jarec closed the door. "You're Arthos Ries, aren't you?"

"That's right."

The young boy grinned. "She really likes you. You're all she talks about," he whispered.

The sound of a door opening and closing startled them, and they looked up to see Akira standing at the end of the hallway. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her younger brother. "What have I told you about letting strangers into the house?"

"But he's not! It's your boyfriend," he yelled back in a singsong voice.

Akira had recognized that it was Arthos, but he brother couldn't have known. She turned to Arthos as he was taking off his glasses and hat. "Did he ask you who you were before he let you in?" She demanded.

The actor squirmed under the pressure of two sets of silvery eyes staring at him expectantly. "I plead the 5th," he said, stepping back while holding up his hands in defense.

Akira sighed audibly. "That's what I thought." She stormed down the hall and gave Jarec a hard look. "You've got to be more careful, Jar. Go sit down and think about it in the dinning room," she scolded.

The little boy rushed out of the room to do as he was told. Arthos smiled slightly. "Don't be so rough on him."

"He lets anyone in the house. He's not even supposed to be answering the door," she replied angrily. Her eyes fell to the white roses in her boyfriend's hand, and her features immediately softened. "They're beautiful."

He smirked. "You think? I got them for this girl I know. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find her, would ya'?"

Akira just shook her head with a smile on her face. "Ass."

**(Change scene, Lily Lake, July 30th)**

Bulma opened her car door and tossed her purse onto the passenger's seat. She was exhausted. She'd been up since four o'clock this morning, and she'd already put in an eight-hour shift at the bank. She glanced quickly at her watch. It was a little past three, and she had to make it to the school to pick up Gohan for her sister. She had a few minutes, though, so she slipped into the driver's seat and grabbed her cellphone. Hopefully, it wasn't too early to get 18 on the line.

"Hey, B," came the friendly voice of her best friend.

"What's going on, 18?"

"Nothing much. Just packing some things. I have to go down to the post office, so I thought I'd send a couple boxes out. My brother can pick them up and hold them at his place for a while."

Bulma smiled at the thought. "Yeah. I can't believe it. One more week."

"I know! I have so much to do. Vegeta's supposed to pick me up Monday afternoon. That gives me only two days to get all my things around."

"Talk about last minute switches, eh?" Bulma joked.

"I still can't believe its worked out like this. All of us together, in New York," June spoke happily. "It's still cool with you, right?"

Bulma laughed. "Yes! I think New York is the perfect place for us, but hey! I've got to go pick up my nephew. Call me tonight?"

"Sure thing!"

**(Change scene, New York City, August 5th)**

Vegeta plopped down on his bed and sighed. He was physically exhausted and there was no doubt he'd be sleeping tonight for a change. They'd finally finished moving everyone's things into the townhouse his father had let them all live in. He still couldn't believe they had all managed to transfer. Bulma and June were attending the Art Institute with Karra and Jayson, Chad was going to NYU, and Vegeta had decided to go to Columbia. It'd all worked out well.

"Vegeta?"

Yawning, he sat up to see Bulma standing in his doorway. She had her pajamas on already, and she looked just as tired as he felt. "What?"

She smiled slightly and walked over to sit next to him. "I just wanted to let you know I was done in the bathroom if you wanted to use it."

He nodded, yawning again and rubbing his face with his hands. "Yeah."

Bulma frowned. "Are you okay? You look so run-down."

"I'm tired."

"Then go to bed. We've got all weekend before we have start classes. You don't need to finish situating everything tonight."

"I suppose you're right," he mumbled. Sure, they'd been talking since April again, but they'd never really resolved their main issues because he hadn't felt it was something to talk about over the phone. He'd wanted that discussion to be face to face, but Bulma hadn't wanted that. Today was the first time they'd seen each other in eight months.

"Did you really want to come here?" She asked him suddenly.

He looked over at her and scowled. "I am not getting into this tonight. I'm too tired for it," he snapped, standing up and pulling off his shirt.

Bulma ignored his snippy attitude and went on as he stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed. "Well, when do you plan on talking about it?"

"Preferably when I don't have a pounding headache," he shot back angrily. "Which considering that I live with you now, may make it hard to schedule."

"Why you little jerk!" Bulma turned toward him ready to pounce on him and wring his neck, but instead, she was dumbfounded. He was smirking at her and trying not to laugh. Her mouth opened, and then she closed it, not sure what to say. "You're screwing with me."

"It's possible," he responded smugly.

"I can't believe you!"

"Look," he started, his tone turning serious. "Let's not get all mushy. You know I hate that shit."

"Okay."

"Good. Now unless you're going to sleep in here, get out. I'm going to bed."

Bulma glared at him as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to him. "Jerk," she whispered, but surprisingly, she found herself crawling up the bed to slip under the covers next to him.

She felt a bit awkward. She'd never shared a bed with anyone but Yamcha before, and she wasn't exactly sure where her and Vegeta stood. Yamcha and her were over. She hadn't heard from him since Christmas, and she had finally come to admit around Easter that she had very strong feelings for Vegeta. He cared for her, and he wanted to be with her. She knew that, but was she ready to move on.

Next to her, Vegeta stared at the ceiling through the darkness. He somehow knew what was going through her head. He sighed. He hated mushiness, but he supposed it had to be said. "If you're not ready for this, it's fine," he mumbled. "It's not as if I'm going anywhere, woman."

Bulma turned onto her side, now facing him, and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Vegeta."

"Whatever. Are we finished here? Can I go to bed now?"

Chuckling, Bulma leaned over him slightly. "I am ready, you know," she told him, gazing down into his bottomless eyes. "I don't think I would have let myself come here and face you if I wasn't," she whispered.

He smirked up at her, his hand sliding gently across her right cheek. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned into his caress. How many times had she wanted to be in such a situation with him like this? Yamcha had always been in her thoughts, though, but he wasn't anymore. She was free to move on.

Vegeta moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her toward him quickly, and he finally kissed her like he'd been wanting to for months now, since the first time they'd meant!

**(Change scene, August 8th)**

June handed Bulma a textbook from the top shelf. "That's the last one." She glanced around the bookstore. "We need to go to the art supply store next."

"Good idea. I don't have any supplies."

"You're really sure you want to change your major to Fashion Design? You're really smart, B, and there's tons of great technical schools around."

Bulma smiled. "I'm sure. You know I love clothes just as much as you do."

"But you don't pay much attention to the biz," June teased as they stood in line to purchase their books.

"I can learn all that stuff, and I know the certain things, 18."

"I know." They handed their books to the clerk and waited patiently for him to ring them up. "So, Vegeta's taking you to meet some of his friends tonight?"

"Yeah. They're playing a gig at some club. I can't remember the name. Anyway, they asked him to play with them since he's back in town."

June laughed. "I didn't even realize he played guitar until you left San Callisto," she confessed. "I walked into the shop one Monday, and he was in the back playing. I was really surprised."

Bulma nodded. "Don't feel bad. I knew, but I've never actually seen him play. He never touched it when I was around. I'm looking forward to it tonight, though."

"Good!" They paid for their books and walked out of the busy store. "So, you guys are good?" June inquired cautiously.

"Yeah, we're good. It was like nothing ever happened. What about you and Chad?"

"Good. Taking things slow for a change has been really good for us. We talk like we use to when we first started going out in high school, and I think he's adjusting well to New York. He likes it here."

"Then I'd say things are working out perfectly for us for a change."

"There you two are," they heard a disgruntled voice call out from behind them.

They stopped and turned to greet Vegeta with matching smiles. He slipped in arm around Bulma's waist and pulled her close with one arm and handed a long, white envelope to June with his other. Bulma glanced at the envelope curiously. He always seemed to have something up his sleeve.

"What's that?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's from my mother," he told them.

June carefully ripped open the letter and pulled out three tickets. Her eyes instantly went wide, and before anyone knew it, she was hugging Vegeta and Bulma tightly and jumping up and down.

"I can't believe this!"

Bulma snatched the tickets and froze. "NYC Fashion Week," she read in a shocked voice. "These are all week passes!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Well you are majoring in it now. Maybe you might learn something useful," he taunted.

"I'd kick you, but I'm in too good of a mood," she shot back. "Where's you're phone. I want to call your mother and thank her."

He handed it to her, and she hit the speed dial. June grinned at him, and he glared back at her. "What?"

"Well, there are three tickets here, so one must be for you."

"Hardy-har-har," he replied sarcastically. "It's for Kara, you idiot. I have better ideas on how to waste time, and going to some stupid fashion show isn't one of them."

"Huh? I figured you'd go to gawk at all the half naked women."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, when you put it that way. Ow!" He turned and glared at Bulma. "You punched me in the back!"

"I might be on the phone, but I can't still hear you, Vegeta!" She thrust his cellphone into his face. "You're mother wants to talk to you."

"Oh joy," he said, snatching it from her hand. "What do you want?"

Bulma and June laughed as he started walking away. "He's back to himself again, thank god," June stated happily.

**(End)**

Well, there you are! The next part will be coming out soon. 'Drive by Love'!

PANDORA ;-)


	21. Notes on the Sequel

Well, if you've been waiting (a long freakin' time, I know!) then you're wait is finally coming to an end. 

I've got a prologue completed for the sequel and sort of a sketchy first chapter and 2nd. Look for it soon (like the next day or so.)

;-)

P.S. For all those who may have been waiting since the beginning of this story, I'd like to apologize profusely. I never imagined I'd stay away from this site or writing for this long.  
You all probably thought I died or something, and I kind of think I did for a while. Anyhow, thank you for waiting.

Look for **"Driven by Love"**


End file.
